Ataque de los titanes: El camino de Mina
by Cell Perfecto 32
Summary: La humanidad está al borde de la extinción gracias a unos monstruos gigantes devora-humanos llamados titanes que aparecieron repentinamente sobre la faz de la Tierra. Tras perder su hogar y a su familia, la joven Mina Carolina decide ingresar al ejército para vengarse del titán que arruinó su vida. En un mundo donde los héroes ya no existen, Mina deberá luchar duro para sobrevivir.
1. El día que nadie olvidará

**Buenas a todos amantes de los fanfics y las historias alternas. Aquí les traigo un fanfic de Attack On Titan que toma a Mina Carolina como protagonista. Este fic sigue casi los mismos hechos y batallas del anime pero con diferencias significativas que lo transforman en una historia alternativa. Por ejemplo: Aquí no existe tal cosa como el "poder Titan". Para no spoilear, solo diré que es un factor que prácticamente construyó toda la historia e hizo posible ciertas victorias y logros para la humanidad. Ya que ese poder no existe en mi versión de los hechos (para ningún personaje, lo que significa que los orígenes de ciertos "traidores" también cambiaron), verán una faceta un poco más realista de la obra de Isayama y que cambia totalmente el origen y la verdadera naturaleza de los titanes a como la conocemos en la versión original. Sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

_**Primera Parte**_

_Episodio 1: El día que nadie olvidará—La caída del Muro María (Parte 1)_

Hace muchos siglos, aparecieron en la Tierra unos horrendos monstruos llamados titanes. Ellos eran unos seres gigantes con forma y apariencia de humanos. Iban completamente desnudos pero no poseían órganos sexuales. Los titanes pasaban todas las horas del día cazando humanos para comérselos en el acto. Los humanos siempre intentaban defenderse de los titanes pero la diferencia de poder y tamaño entre ambos era inmensa. Los titanes siempre ganaban. Ellos no tenían piedad con nadie. Asesinaban a todo hombre, mujer, niño y anciano que se cruzaba en su camino; la humanidad estaba al borde la extinción. Para poner fin a todo eso, la humanidad decidió encerrarse a sí misma con 3 inmensas murallas a las cuales llamaron María, Rose y Sina. Los 3 muros medían 50 m. Estos impidieron completamente el avance de los titanes porque estos llegaban a medir a lo mucho 15 m (35m de diferencia con respecto a los muros) y no eran capaces de derrumbar los muros ni escalarlos. Los muros permitieron a la humanidad a vivir en paz luego de tantas masacres cometidas por los titanes. Los sobrevivientes establecieron un gobierno, un ejército y toda una sociedad dentro de los muros para restaurar la raza humana e intentar olvidar el horror vivido por los titanes. 100 años pasaron desde que la humanidad terminó el Muro María, el primer muro que los puso a salvo de los titanes. La paz reinaba dentro de los muros hasta que llegó aquel día.

En el año 845, vivía una familia de pobres granjeros en un pueblo del Muro María. Los padres eran Hans Carolina y Esther Bähr. Ellos consumaron su matrimonio cuando eran muy jóvenes, Hans tenía 19 años y Esther; 16. En zonas pobres, como en la que ellos vivan, era normal ver a los muchachos casarse a tan temprana edad para que de una vez pudieran trabajar, compartir ingresos y de esa manera mantener a la familia. Los recién casados decidieron establecer una granja para poder auto abastecer al pueblo. Ellos comenzaron construyendo un establo que pronto se fue llenando de ganado. El matrimonio dormía y comía en aquel lugar junto a los animales. Todavía no tenían el dinero suficiente para elaborar una casa.

Luego de un año de casados, Hans y Esther decidieron tener hijos. La primogénita de los Carolina nació inesperadamente al séptimo mes. Esther estaba en la pocilga dando de comer a los cerdos cuando sintió que la fuente se le rompió. Ella, nerviosa, llamó a gritos a su esposo. Hans, igualmente nervioso, intentó ayudar a su esposa pero los dolores de esta no le permitían ni siquiera moverse. Hans no tuvo más opción que pedirle a un joven cartero que llamara a Grisha Jaeger, quien era un reconocido doctor de Shiganshina y considerado como el mejor dentro de los muros.

El doctor Jaeger llegó rápidamente al lugar para atender a Esther. Él hizo todo lo posible para aliviar el dolor de la mujer pero no lo logró. Esther no podía moverse ni con la ayuda de un terremoto. Grisha no tuvo más alternativa que anunciar que el bebé nacería ahí mismo: en la pocilga. Hans levantó la falda de Esther y le quitó la ropa interior para darle espacio al bebé. Grisha se colocó unos guantes quirúrgicos y una mascarilla de tela. Esther pujaba con mucha fuerza. En un determinado momento, Grisha vio la cabeza del bebe, ya estaba saliendo por su cuenta. El doctor Jaeger cogió al bebé y lo mostró a sus padres. Sin embargo, el bebé no lloraba. Una profunda sensación de terror invadió a los 3 presentes. Afortunadamente, el bebé comenzó a llorar pasados unos segundos lo cual llenó el corazón de alegría a sus padres y al doctor Jaeger. Era una niña, pesaba 2600 gramos y medía 48 centímetros. Estaba con la medida y el peso correcto según indicó el doctor Jaeger. Este entregó la niña a su madre. Hans y Esther abrazaron con mucho cariño a su recién nacida y le pusieron como nombre Mina.

Mina Erika Carolina Bähr era el nombre completo de la niña que nació en una pocilga y así vivió durante el resto de su vida con esa denominación de: Mina Carolina, la nacida en una pocilga. Todo el mundo la conocía por ese pequeño sobrenombre que la hacía ver como un ser peor que el ganado. Sus padres hacían todo lo posible para que Mina no se dejará influenciar por lo que decían los demás. Sobre todo si era algo para hacerla sentir mal. Pero Mina todavía no se lo creía al 100%. Ningún otro niño en el pueblo en el que vivía había nacido en semejantes condiciones. Ni siquiera los hermanos de Mina. Por más irónico que suene, Hans y Esther decidieron tener más hijos justo después de haber logrado por fin construir una casa. Eso convertía a Mina en la única miembro de la familia de los Carolina en nacer en una pocilga. Posiblemente, también era la única niña dentro de los muros en haber nacido en tal lugar.

Los hermanos de Mina se llamaban Uriel y Wallace. Uriel tenía 7 años y Wallace; apenas unos meses. Mina era la mayor al tener 10 años. Ella tenía cabello negro (como el de su padre) y ojos grises (como los de su madre). Medía 1.30 m y tenía una contextura delgada. A lo largo de su infancia, Mina desarrolló una personalidad bastante alegre a pesar de las burlas acerca de su nacimiento. Amaba mucho a sus padres y a sus hermanitos. A pesar de ser una familia pobre, a los Carolina no les faltaba nada. Esther siempre decía que la riqueza no se mide en el dinero sino en los valores y tradiciones que uno posee. Mina siempre guardó esa frase de su madre para usarla en cualquier ocasión que lo requiriera; a pesar de que la pequeña Mina no entendía en su totalidad el significado de la misma, sabía que tenía un gran valor moral, casi tanto como los textos de la Biblia.

A Mina le agradaba la vida en la granja, estaba rodeada de animales y naturaleza, en contraste con el ruido y el ajetreo de las ciudades; pero a pesar de disfrutar el trabajo granjero y los juegos con sus hermanos, Mina tenía una gran interrogante en su mente. Esta interrogante también la poseían muchos niños como ella. Mina se preguntaba: ¿Qué hay más allá de los muros? Ella, obviamente, sabía que más allá de los muros había titanes… pero ¿Qué más hay aparte de los titanes? Mina siempre escuchaba historias acerca del mundo exterior. Parecía fantasía pura. Escuchó hablar acerca de un gigantesco lago de agua salada que cubría el planeta entero, sobre campos de nieve y arena, sobre agua roja que quemaba a todo aquel que la tocaba, sobre colinas extremadamente altas, etc.

-¿En verdad habrán todas esas cosas fuera de los muros?.-se preguntaba Mina mientras veía el Muro María

-¡Hermana!.- sonó la voz de Uriel quien corría hacía Mina.

-¿Uriel? ¿Qué pasa?.-preguntó Mina

-Mira lo que he encontrado.- contestó alegre el muchacho

-¿Qué cosa?

Uriel le mostró a Mina un sapo vivo. Era bastante pequeño, su piel verde resplandecía con la luz del sol y tenía unos saltones ojos amarillos. Mina se sorprendió mucho por la belleza del animal.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste, Uriel?.-preguntó Mina emocionada

-De ese río.- señaló Uriel

-Se ve muy bonito. Jamás había visto un sapo así.- comentó Mina.

\- ¿Tú crees que este sapo haya venido del mundo exterior?.- dijo Uriel emocionado.

-No lo creo. No hay forma de que nadie ni nada atraviese las murallas.

-Sería genial poder ir al mundo exterior.

\- Lo mismo estaba pensando pero ya sabes porque no se puede.

-Si, si ,si, por culpa de esos titanes.- dijo Uriel resignadamente.

Mina y Uriel emprendieron el camino de regreso a su casa. Habían salido porque sus padres les habían pedido que compren verduras frescas. La granja de la familia Carolina no se dedicaba a la agricultura sino netamente a la cría de vacas, cerdos y gallinas; por lo que tenían que comprar verduras a los otros campesinos si es que querían comer platos decentes.

-Cielos, amigo. Espero que el estofado que mamá preparará este bueno.-dijo Uriel.

-¿Me hablas a mí?.- preguntó Mina confundida.

-No. Hablaba con el sapo.- dijo Uriel y acto siguiente le mostró el sapo a Mina.- Vendrá con nosotros a casa para ser nuestra mascota.

Mina se indignó por lo que dijo su hermano.

-¡Uriel! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

-¿Qué pasa, Mina? Solo quiero que este sapo se quede con nosotros.

-No puedes robarte al sapo y quitarle su hogar. Estuvo bien que lo veamos un rato pero merece estar en su hogar. Digo, solo mira su tamaño, podría ser un niño como nosotros que tiene mamá, papá y hermanos. Uriel, ¿A ti te gustaría que alguien nos separe de nuestros padres y jamás podamos volver a verlos?

Uriel se quedó mudo tras lo que dijo Mina. Jamás había escuchado a su hermana decir semejantes palabras. Uriel no hizo otra cosa más que acercarse al río y dejar al sapo ahí.

-Tienes razón, Mina. No me gustaría hacer lo mismo que hacen los hombres malos o los titanes.

Mina sonrió. No era normal que su hermano le hiciera caso en cosas tan triviales como dejar en paz a un pequeño sapo. Hasta él era consciente del valor de la libertad. Mina y Uriel regresaron a su casa y ahí fueron recibidos por su madre, quien estaba con Wallace en brazos.

-Mina. Wallace. Ya llegaron, hijos.-dijo Esther alegre.

-Hola, mamá.- respondieron los niños al unísono.- Trajimos las verduras para el almuerzo.

-Bien hecho, niños- dijo Esther.

Esther cogió las bolsas de verduras que llevaban sus hijos con una sola mano mientras que con el otro brazo sostenía a Wallace, el menor de sus hijos.

-Uriel, cariño, sostén a tu hermano mientras preparó el aderezo.-solicitó Esther.

-Por supuesto, mamá.-dijo Uriel para después coger a Wallace.

-¿Y yo que hago, mamá?.- preguntó Mina

La niña siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar. No le gustaba quedarse como la última rueda del carruaje en cuanto a labores se trataba.

-Puedo ayudar, ¿verdad?.-decía Mina con una sonrisa.

-Claro, amor. Ahora quiero que me ayudes con algo muy importante.-respondió Esther a su hija.

-¿De verdad?.-pronunció Mina.-¿Qué es?

-Quiero que me ayudes a preparar el almuerzo, Mina.

Mina se sorprendió mucho. Toda la vida había estado acostumbrada a ver a su madre preparar la comida sola. Nadie la ayudaba y con mucha razón puesto que ella era la única que sabía cocinar en la familia y sus platos le salían exquisitos. Primero, Esther le enseño a Mina a agarrar el cuchillo para poder cortar las verduras. Está, naturalmente, se asustó porque ese utensilio en particular era una herramienta completamente intimidante a simple vista, sobre todo para un niño que jamás lo ha tocado. Esther le dijo a Mina que no tuviera miedo, que solo se trataba de un objeto, que no la iba a lastimar porque ella era quien lo controlaba. Mina hizo caso a las palabras de su madre y cogió el cuchillo. Ella empezó a picar la cebolla. Las sustancias propias del vegetal, hizo que los ojos de Mina empezaran a lagrimear un poco. Ella soltó el cuchillo, se secó apresuradamente los ojos y le dirigió una mirada triste a su madre como diciéndole: "Esto es muy difícil". Esther tan solo le sonrió a su hija y la animó a continuar. Ella la ayudó con las cebollas. Luego siguieron por las zanahorias, los tomates, las papas, el ajo y por último los guisantes. A Mina ya le estaba empezando a gustar el acto de cocinar.

Luego de varios minutos, quedó hecho un riquísimo estofado de pollo, preparado por Esther y su hija Mina, tras preparar las verduras y el arroz, el señor Carolina, llegó a la casa con carne de pollos que él mismo había matado en el granero para alimentar a su familia. Hans le dio un poco de carne a Mina para que esta la preparada junto a su madre. Mina alegremente y nada asqueada, cogió el pollo para condimentarlo y hacerlo comestible para el ser humano. Una vez que todos los platos quedaron hechos para los 4 miembros de la familia (porque Wallace a esa edad solo podía alimentarse con la leche de su madre), todos se sentaron a comer en la mesa familiar.

Mina, Uriel y los padres de ambos conversaban de temas variados mientras comían como por ejemplo: la creación de un controversial sindicato de obreros en Shiganshina, el escándalo de un oficial de la Policía Militar que tenía hijos bastardos en el Muro Rose, sobre la enorme vagancia de la Guarnición, sobre algunos planes de cómo la familia va a resistir el próximo invierno y por último; la amenaza de los titanes.

-Mamá, últimamente, he tenido malos presentimientos. Siento que algún día los titanes van a entrar a los muros.-decía Mina preocupada.

-¿Por qué dices eso, hija?.-respondió su madre

-No lo sé. Cada vez que paseo con Uriel cerca de la muralla, escucho los balbuceos de esos monstruos mientras se golpean con la pared. Es como si intentaran tirar abajo el muro

-Oh, no te preocupes, Mina. Los titanes hacen eso todos los días desde que la muralla fue construida.-contestó Esther con un tono dulce y apaciguador que cada madre usa para calmar los miedos de sus hijos.

-Tu madre tiene razón, Mina.-añadió Hans.- Los muros no fueron construidos como cualquier casa o edificio de por ahí. Tomaron muchos años y vidas de humanos pero al final el esfuerzo trajo sus frutos. Esos titanes son enanos en comparación con la muralla. No pueden ni escalarla y casi tan dura como un diamante.

Mina seguía sin estar muy convencida.

-Mina, si los titanes llegan a ingresar, cosa que no pasará, yo te protegeré. A ti, a tu madre y a tus hermanos.-dijo Hans

Mina sonrió por la seguridad de su padre. Después de almorzar, Uriel le pidió permiso a sus padres para poder ir a jugar con sus amigos de Shiganshina. Hans y Esther le concedieron el permiso con la condición de que Mina lo acompañara, que regresará antes de que se ponga el sol y que no se acerque mucho a la puerta exterior de Shiganshina. (aquella que usaba el Cuerpo de Exploración para salir a territorio de los titanes). Uriel aceptó sin quejarse porque siempre le gustaba pasar tiempo con su hermana mayor. Antes de salir, Esther le hizo recordar a Mina cada cosa que garantizaría la seguridad de ella y su hermano.

-Recuerda no molestar a los soldados de la Guarnición, ni aceptar invitaciones de los extraños, ni acercarte a la puerta exterior de Shiganshina porque el Cuerpo de Exploración salió de expedición esta mañana y cuando abran la puerta, de seguro vendrán con varios titanes pisándoles los talones. Recuerda regresar antes de que se oculte el sol y NO PIERDAS DE VISTA A TU HERMANO.-dijo Esther a Mina, resaltando sobre todo esta última parte.

-Entendido, mamá.-dijo Mina alegremente

-Ya tienes 10 años, Mina. Te falta poco para ser una mujer.-pronunció Esther con una sonrisa.- Si algún día, a mí y a papá nos pasa algo, tú tendrás que ser el sustento de tus hermanos. Quiero que recuerdes que desde que aparecieron los titanes, la única meta del ser humano ha sido la supervivencia. Así que quiero que cuides bien a tu hermano, ¿vale?

-Puedes contar conmigo, mamá.-contestó Mina.

-Muy bien, hija. Dile a Uriel que ya pueden irse.

Mina y Uriel salieron de la casa, dejando a sus padres y a Wallace, y se dirigieron en dirección a la ciudad de Shiganshina. Esa ciudad era una de las protuberancias que el muro María tenía. Había una ciudad amurallada en cada uno de los 3 muros. Estas ciudades estaban ubicadas en cada uno de los puntos cardinales. Los titanes, naturalmente, podían detectar la presencia humana y se concentraban todos en las afueras de las ciudades atraídos por la gran cantidad de humanos en cada ciudad. Gracias a las ciudades de los ejes, los costos de las defensas no eran tan altos. La mayor parte de los cañones y los soldados de la Guarnición eran posicionados en estas ciudades. De esa manera, no se tenía que cubrir cada rincón de los muros. Shiganshina estaba en el sur. La granja de Mina se encontraba en un pueblo pegado a la puerta interior de Shiganshina por lo que Mina y Uriel solo caminaron unos cuantos minutos y atravesaron una sola puerta para entrar a Shiganshina.

Lo primero que vio Mina al entrar a Shiganshina fue a un grupo de soldados de la Guarnición sentados en una mesa bebiendo alcohol y hablando estupideces que los hacían reír a carcajadas. Al lado de ellos, se encontraba una cadete parada, molesta y sobria a diferencia de los soldados. Ella era una chica de 17 años, tenía el cabello blanco y puntiagudo y ojos de color azul diamante. La cadete usaba anteojos. Medía 1,56 m y tenía la contextura delgada. La muchacha se quejaba de la actitud perezosa de sus superiores. Estos no hacían más que reírse de la cadete.

-¡No pueden estar flojeando y bebiendo todo el día! ¡Tenemos deberes que cumplir! ¿No han escuchado las órdenes de los capitanes?.- decía en voz alta la cadete.

Un soldado rubio y alegre llamado Hannes, se levantó y se rió como si la cadete hubiera contado algún chiste.

-¡Niña, relájate! No está pasando nada ahora mismo. El muro está bien limpiecito y casi no se escucha a los titanes balbuceando ni chocándose con el muro.- dijo Hannes en completo estado de ebriedad.

-Pero los capitanes dijeron que…

-¡Ellos están ahora mismo jugando póquer en el cuartel! No veo la razón por la cual nosotros, los soldados rasos, no podamos hacer lo mismo.

-¡Pero si están borrachos como van a poder ejercer bien sus funciones!

-Ella tiene razón.-dijo Mina quien se había acercado con Uriel.

Los soldados se rieron por la intervención de Mina.

-¡Mire, cadete Brzenska! ¡Ya se consiguió una admiradora! .-dijo Hannes a Rico, la cadete.

-No es eso, señor. Lo que quiso decir la cadete es que si ustedes están borrachos ¿cómo van a pelear con ellos?.-preguntó Mina

-¿Qué?.-dijo Hannes confundido.-¿Pelear con quién?

-Pues con los titanes, señor.-intervino Uriel.

-¡Eso es lo que intento decir! ¡¿Qué pasará cuando ellos atraviesen la muralla de alguna forma y ustedes no sepan que hacer!?.-vociferó Rico.

Hannes no pudo refutar eso. Rico, Mina y Uriel tenían razón. Sin embargo, los otros soldados siguieron riéndose.

-No digas eso en voz alta, cadete. Vas a asustar a la gente.-se burló un soldado

-Desde que el muro fue construido, los titanes jamás lo han atravesado. Esos pobres idiotas ni siquiera lo pueden escalar.-dijo otro soldado.

Rico sabía que hablar con soldados borrachos era como hablar con una pared.

-Deberían sentirse avergonzados de que unos niños tengan más sentido común que ustedes.-dijo Rico mirando a otro lado como forma de demostrar su descontento.

Mina no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Señores soldados, pero, ¿Ustedes al menos están preparados para enfrentar a los titanes si sucede algo?.- preguntó Mina.

-La verdad es que no.- contestó Hannes secamente.

-¡Qué! Ni siquiera están preparados para luchar con ellos.- dijo Uriel un poco nervioso.

-¡No asustes a los niños, Hannes!.- intervino otro soldado más ebrio que los anteriores.- Escuchen pequeños, si los titanes entran algún día, nosotros haremos nuestro trabajo y punto, pero por ahora hay que disfrutar la paz, así que vayan a jugar o algo JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

-Santo Dios… -dijo Rico mientras suspiraba.

Rico se alejó de sus superiores, muy decepcionada por la actitud de estos. Mina y Uriel la siguieron.

-Señora, ¿usted si está preparada para luchar contra los titanes?.-preguntó Mina a Rico.

Rico se sorprendió un poco por el interés de la niña.

-¡Por supuesto!.-contestó sin dudar.- Soy una cadete recién salida de los entrenamientos. Me metí al ejército para defender a la humanidad de todas las crisis que surjan. Pero, lastimosamente, la mayoría de los soldados no comprenden tal cosa y prefieren mantenerse en la zona de confort que trajeron las murallas hace 100 años.

-Pero no lo entiendo.-dijo Uriel.- Si la Guarnición es la principal unidad de defensa de la humanidad, ¿Por qué flojean tanto? Digo, ni que ellos fueran de la Policía Militar.

-Porque así de fácil es la vida que llevan dentro de la ciudad, niño. Los soldados comemos gratis y tenemos un techo y una cama en los cuarteles. Hasta los mercaderes y los jefes de las industrias y haciendas trabajan más que los soldados de la Policía Militar y la Guarnición.

-¿Y qué me dice del Cuerpo de Exploración?.-preguntó Mina

-Ellos son los únicos que merecen todos los impuestos que los civiles pagan. Hoy en la mañana, han salido de expedición y pronto volverán. Ellos sudan sangre todos los días para expandir el territorio de la humanidad y vencer a los titanes pero, irónicamente, es el regimiento más odiado y criticado de todos.

-¿Y eso por qué?.-dijo Mina

En ese momento, sonaron las campanas de la puerta exterior. Eso indicaba que el Cuerpo de Exploración había regresado.

-Ya llegaron. Si vas a verlos ahora mismo, descubrirás porque toda la gente los desprestigia. Me gustaría acompañarte pero tengo deberes que cumplir.- concluyó Rico.-Nos vemos por ahí, niños.

Rico se fue dejando solos a Mina y Uriel.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Uriel?.-dijo Mina

-Sí. Pensándolo mejor, quiero ir a ver a los exploradores. Mis amigos podrán esperar unos minutos más.

-Vale, de todos modos, mamá dijo que no te pierda de vista.

Mina y Uriel se dirigieron a la calle principal donde pudieron ver al Cuerpo de Exploración regresando a la ciudad. Había mucha gente reunida en las partes laterales de la calle. Mina y Uriel tuvieron que subirse a unas cajas para poder presenciar al grueso de las tropas de los exploradores. Cuando Mina pudo divisarlos, contempló la dura realidad del mundo en el que vivía.

Los soldados estaban todos decaídos y cansados. Ninguno hablaba y la mayoría de ellos estaban con la cabeza gacha montados en sus caballos o caminando. Una buena parte de los soldados tenían vendajes cubriendo vagamente sus heridas. A otros les faltaba un brazo, un ojo o una pierna. Cuando la formación avanzó lo suficiente, Mina pudo observar a un soldado con su caballo tirando la carretilla que cargaba con los cadáveres de los exploradores muertos en la expedición. Eran bastantes cuerpos cubiertos en mantas. Mina creyó que eso fue todo hasta que vio 1 carretilla de cadáveres más siendo tirada por un soldado rubio de ojos azules, montado en caballo. El nombre de este soldado era Erwin Smith. Erwin volteó a ver a Mina por unos segundos. La mirada desilusionada de la niña hizo que Erwin se sintiera peor de lo que estaba antes por lo que volvió a mirar a su camino.

-Son muy pocos. En la mañana había más soldados.-dijo un hombre al lado de Mina.

-Eso es lo que se consigue por salir de los muros. Todos esos hombres y mujeres deben estar en las carretillas de los cadáveres o en el estómago de los titanes.-le contestó otro señor.

En eso, la formación de los exploradores se detuvo en pleno calle. La razón era una pobre anciana que le preguntaba al comandante del regimiento, llamado Keith Shadis, la ubicación de su hijo Moses, quien era miembro del Cuerpo de Exploración, pero no lo había visto en la formación.

-¡¿Dónde está mi hijo, comandante?!.-suplicaba la mujer.-¡¿Dónde está Moses?!

-Oh… es la madre de Moses.-dijo Keith casi sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Keith volteó y se dirigió a una oficial del regimiento llamada Hanji Zöe quien era una soldado de 28 años; usaba gafas y tenía el cabello puntiagudo atado con una coleta.

-Trae a Moses, por favor.-pronunció débilmente Keith.

Hanji, quien se veía más deprimida y cansada que el resto de los soldados, fue hasta la carretilla que tiraba Erwin sin decir palabra alguna y sacó a Moses. Ella se lo entregó a su madre. Cuando la señora, movió la tela, vio que solo era el brazo de su hijo. Un titán se había tragado a Moses y solo dejó el brazo. La anciana comenzó a llorar frente a toda la multitud por la muerte de su hijo. Mina y Uriel presenciaron todo y ya se habían quedado sin palabras.

-Si sirve como consuelo, su hijo era muy bueno con su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Por eso era un soldado de elite, lamentablemente, a los titanes no les importa los rangos del ejército y lo devoraron como a cualquier otro soldado. Eso fue lo único que pudimos recuperar.-dijo Keith sin mirar directamente a la anciana.

La anciana dejo de llorar y se dirigió seriamente al comandante.

-Comandante Keith… ¿La muerte de mi hijo no fue en vano? Moses contribuyó a la causa de la humanidad, ¿¡verdad!?

-¡SI!.-contestó Keith rápidamente pero luego se arrepintió.-NO… Yo llevé a tu hijo a la muerte y a todos los demás soldados que perecieron en esta expedición. ¡Soy un completo fracaso! ¡Tantos sacrificios y hasta ahora no hemos logrado nada! ¡La humanidad no gana territorio ni conoce algo acerca de los titanes!

Luego de que Keith gritara de esa manera, los soldados de capas verdes, abandonaron Shiganshina sin volver a detenerse. El cuartel general de los exploradores quedaba en la zona rural del Muro María por el sureste. Los ciudadanos habían quedado perplejos al conocer el estado del Cuerpo de Exploración. Tantas expediciones, tantos impuestos gastados y tantas muertes solo para andar en círculos. Algunos civiles se compadecían por los pobres explorados pero otros estaban totalmente descontentos porque sus impuestos van dirigidos a cubrir los gastos de los soldados. Mina escuchó a 2 hombres hablar disgustados acerca de los exploradores.

-Eso fue más deprimente de lo normal.-dijo un hombre

-Pues la verdad es que el comandante Keith y sus soldados si han logrado algo. Lograron llenarse el estómago con nuestros impuestos y matar a los hijos de varios padres.-comentó disgustado otro hombre

-El rey Rod debería deshacerse de ese regimiento. Ni la Guarnición gasta tanto como ellos. La humanidad no puede hacer nada contra los titanes, ¿es que no lo entienden?.-volvió a hablar el primer hombre.

En eso, un niño de la misma edad de Mina, golpeó a uno de los hombres con un palo. El hombre furioso le gritó al muchacho e intentó devolverle el golpe pero una niña de pelo largo quitó al chico del lugar.

-¡Eren! ¡No hagas eso! - gritó la niña mientras lo cogía del brazo.

-¡Suéltame, Mikasa! ¡Le voy a enseñar a ese sujeto! -se quejaba el niño.

Mina y Uriel presenciaron aquel acto.

-Qué bueno que tú no eres así, Uriel. – dijo Mina

-Si, en parte, lo que dijeron esos hombres es verdad. Digo, ¿no viste la cantidad de muertos que cargaban los exploradores? Y eso son solo los que pudieron ser recuperados, no quiero imaginarme cuantos más habrán terminado en el estómago de los titanes.

-Uriel…

Tanto a Mina como a Uriel se le quitaron mucho las ganas de jugar con los niños de Shiganshina por aquello que vieron cuando los exploradores regresaron. Mina y su hermano se sentaron en unas escaleras sin decir palabra alguna. Los 2 estaban reflexionando acerca de lo que habían visto. Uriel estaba muy asustado. Creía que los titanes eran invencibles y la humanidad jamás iba a poder salir de los muros sin sufrir una muerte atroz. Mina, por su parte, pensaba que si los exploradores eran desintegrados, entonces nadie iba a poder luchar contra los titanes y la humanidad estaría confinada eternamente en las murallas mientras los titanes gozaban plenamente del enorme mundo exterior. Ya estaba comenzando a atardecer en el territorio de las murallas. Eran las 5:00 pm. Mina y Uriel ya tenían que regresar.

-Mina.-dijo Uriel.- Creo que ya no quiero ir al mundo exterior.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?.-respondió Mina sorprendida.- En la mañana estabas tan emocionado de poder ir al mundo exterior.

-Eso fue antes de ver al Cuerpo de Exploración…Como regresaron a las murallas… Creo que mejor nos quedamos en los muros, Mina. Las cosas no son tan malas aquí. Digo, estamos con mamá, papá, Wallace y todos nuestros amigos.

-Uriel, en todos lados la gente muere. Ya sea por enfermedades, accidentes o porque alguien les hizo daño.

-Pero no es nada comparado con lo que hacen los titanes.

-Sí, pero a lo que quiero llegar es que la gente está siendo muy ilusoria si es que cree que los muros nos protegerán para siempre. La humanidad tiene que aventurarse de una u otra forma al exterior. Además, no hay nada que asegure que los muros no serán rotos algún día…

Uriel comprendía las palabras de su hermana pero el miedo del niño era más grande que su curiosidad. Mina levantó la mirada y observó a una pareja de pájaros volando hacía las afueras del muro.

-_Ojala pudiera ser como ellos para poder ir al mundo exterior sin temor a los titanes_. –dijo Mina en su mente.

De pronto, el viento dejó de soplar. Mina pensó que se trataba de algún cambio climatológico. Ni ella, ni Uriel ni nadie en Shiganshina le tomó importancia. Cuando los pájaros llegaron al extremo de la muralla, fueron abatidos por un potente rayo anaranjado. Este rayo causó un fuerte estruendo y sacudió la ciudad de Shiganshina y a sus habitantes. Mina y Uriel casi se caen de las escaleras debido al impacto.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!.-dijo Uriel.- ¿Una explosión?

-No lo sé.-dijo Mina.

Cuando Mina, volteó a ver la calle, notó que la gente estaba saliendo de sus hogares para ver que estaba sucediendo. Mina tenía un mal presentimiento. Uriel se dejó ganar por la curiosidad y el nerviosismo por lo que corrió a ver el extraño suceso.

-¡Uriel, espera!.-gritó Mina.

Mina siguió a su hermano. Cuando lo alcanzó, vio que Uriel estaba mirando petrificado la cima de la muralla. Los demás ciudadanos también hacían lo mismo.

-¿Qué estás mirando, Uriel? - preguntó Mina

-Ahí… -dijo Uriel secamente.

Cuando Mina vio la cima de la muralla, se quedó igual de sorprendida que Uriel. Una gigantesca y carnosa mano estaba sosteniéndose de la muralla.

-¡Imposible!.-exclamó Uriel. - ¡Ese muro mide 50 metros!

-Están aquí… -dijo Mina- ¡Los titanes!

El titán se inclinó un poco y se dejó ver a todos los ciudadanos atónitos de Shiganshina. Era un gigantesco titán de 60 metros. No poseía piel y desprendía gran cantidad de vapor. Tenía unos penetrantes ojos negros y el cuerpo bastante corpulento. Mina, Uriel y toda la gente se quedaron congelados tras presenciar a semejante titán. El Titán Colosal inclinó su pierna hacía atrás y luego la regresó para darle una fuerte patada a la puerta exterior de Shiganshina rompiéndola en el acto. Los escombros volaron por todas partes, aplastando a varios ciudadanos. Afortunadamente, Mina y Uriel no recibieron daño alguno pero lo peor estaba por venir.

-Hizo… un agujero en la pared.- dijo Uriel perplejo.

En ese mismo momento, entraron varios titanes a la ciudad y se percataron de la presencia de los humanos.

-¡Son ellos!.-gritó un ciudadano.

-¡Los titanes han entrado!.- gritó una mujer.

-¡Llamen a la Guarnición!.- gritó un muchacho.

El Titán Colosal se agachó y desapareció de la vista de Mina. Los titanes empezaron a avanzar en la ciudad y a devorar a cada humano que estuviera en su camino. El terror invadió las venas de Mina. Tenía que salir de ahí a como dé lugar junto a Uriel pero este seguía en shock por lo que acaba de ver.

-¡Uriel! ¡Uriel! –gritaba Mina mientras jaloneaba a su hermano- ¡Corre!

Cuando Uriel por fin reaccionó, ambos hermanos empezaron a correr hacía la puerta interior. Mina corría más rápido que Uriel. La multitud de gente despavorida hacía difícil el escape de los niños. Uriel tropezó y se cayó. Mina, inmediatamente, retrocedió para ayudar a su hermano. Cuando lo levantó, ambos voltearon por un rato y vieron que los titanes casi estaban llegando a su posición. Lo único que los distraía eran los humanos con los que se encontraron primero. Mina vio a los titanes coger a varios hombres, mujeres y niños para llevárselos a la mandíbula y comérselos sin piedad. La piel se le puso de gallina al saber que eso le podía pasar a ella y a Uriel si no corrían. Mina y Uriel se cogieron de la mano y corrieron juntos para no volver a separarse. Mientras los hermanos corrían, presenciaban a cada paso la masacre de los titanes. Los gritos y los llantos de las personas no se acababan. Los titanes tumbaban casas y edificios con tal de capturar a sus presas. La ciudad estaba quedando completamente en ruinas. Mina solo cerró los ojos, agarró con mucha más fuerza la mano de Uriel y siguió corriendo sin cesar.

Mientras corrían, Mina y Uriel se chocaron con alguien. Era nada más y nada menos que Rico Brzenska, la cadete con la que se habían encontrado hace algunas horas. Rico llevaba puesto su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y estaba con las espadas en mano. Ella reconoció a los niños al instante. No hubo tiempo de saludar ni de comentar nada.

-¡Niños, crucen la puerta interior, ya! –exclamó Rico- ¡Los titanes nos han invadido! ¡Debemos evacuar la zona!

-¿¡Tú que vas a hacer!? –gritó Mina preocupada.

-¡Los cadetes y la Guarnición mantendremos a los titanes ocupados para que los civiles puedan escapar! ¡Tú solo corre con tu hermano! –ordenó Rico

Mina hizo caso. No dijo ni una sola palabra más y se dirigió con Uriel hacía la puerta interior. En el camino, Mina vio a los mismos soldados de la guarnición que vio bebiendo antes. Ahora ya no estaban para nada ebrios y dispuestos a trabajar.

-¡Rápido! ¡Crucen la puerta interior y suban a los barcos!.- gritaba un soldado

Otros detrás de él, estaban preparando los cañones por si los titanes se acercaban demasiado. Mina y Uriel lograron atravesar la multitud y ponerse a salvo tras el muro interior. Sin embargo, los esperaba otra multitud del otro lado pero al menos un poco menos desesperada que la que intentaba escapar de los titanes en Shiganshina. Toda esa gente estaba subiendo a los barcos de emergencia que fueron diseñados para transportar a la gente de la ciudad y alrededores, hacía el otro muro en caso de un ataque de los titanes.

Los soldados de la guarnición les pedían calma a los civiles y que se deshagan de toda posesión innecesaria para que hubiera espacio en el barco para más personas. Mina y Uriel (ahora un poco más calmados) esperaron a que las cosas se tranquilicen y la Guarnición pudiera encargarse de los titanes. Mina miró hacía el barco de escape y vio a aquel soldado borracho llamado Hannes. Él estaba metiendo al barco a esos mismos niños que vio en la calle principal: Eren y Mikasa. Eren estaba completamente en shock y Mikasa tan solo estaba con la cabeza gacha. Mina no quería ni imaginar lo que fue lo que les había pasado.

Mina notó que Uriel estaba mirando constantemente a las personas. Llegó un punto donde se puso nervioso por una razón en particular.

-¡Mina! ¡No veo ni a mamá o a papá!.-gritó Uriel.

-Deben seguir en casa con Wallace. –contestó Mina

-¡No podemos escapar sin ellos, Mina!.-exclamó Uriel- ¿Y si tal vez todavía no sepan que los titanes han roto la muralla? ¡Si los abandonamos correrán el mismo destino que toda esa pobre gente que fue devorada!

-¡Tranquilo, Uriel! –dijo Mina- Mamá y papá vendrán pronto. Solo cálmate

-¡No podemos esperar, Mina! Yo sé dónde queda nuestra casa ¡Volveré pronto! –dijo Uriel y se fue corriendo rápidamente

-¡Uriel! –gritó Mina

Mina perdió de vista a su hermano (aquello que le prometió a su madre). Ella intentó seguirlo pero la multitud de personas no le permitía avanzar rápidamente ni ver por donde fue su hermano. Todo se puso peor cuando los soldados de la guarnición cerraron la entrada del barco y zarparon. Los civiles se volvieron a desesperar.

-¡Lo lamentamos, mucho! ¡El barco esta llenó! ¡Ya vendrá otro! ¡Mantengan la calma, por favor! –decía un soldado de la guarnición

Mina no sabía qué hacer. Estaba muy asustada. Ella no sabía si esperar a que Uriel regresara con sus padres o ir a por ellos. Los gritos, llantos y movimientos desesperados de las personas que la rodeaban le hacían más difícil pensar. Mientras tanto, la cadete Rico Brzenska hacía lo posible para enfrentarse a los titanes junto a sus compañeros cadetes. Los soldados de la Guarnición intentaban cubrirlos con los cañones pero los disparos caían en cualquier lado menos en los titanes. Estos ahora estaban devorando a los soldados y los cadetes que se acercaban a enfrentarlos. Rico mató a un titán de 10 metros dándole en la nuca pero no pudo celebrar su primer asesinato al levantar la mirada y ver que muchos titanes se dirigían a ella y a los demás escuadrón. Todavía podía ver como varios civiles no habían podido escapar y eran devorados por los titanes. Rico se asustó mucho. De tan solo ver a sus compañeros y a esos pobres ciudadanos siendo devorados, no quería pasar por lo mismo por lo que ella y los demás cadetes decidieron retroceder hasta la puerta interior. Ella estaba siendo acompañada por Ian Dietrich, un cadete compañero suyo de 18 años.

-Esto jamás nos enseñaron en la Unidad de Instrucción.- decía Rico desesperada.- ¡Nadie sabía que había un maldito titán mucho más grande que el muro!

-Ahora estamos pagando por ello, Rico.- contestó Ian.- Siempre yo decía que uno jamás aprenderá en el entrenamiento la dura realidad del campo de batalla pero esto es mucho peor de lo que esperaba.

Los titanes ya habían infestado la calle principal y estaban yendo rectamente hacia la puerta interior. Los soldados de la Guarnición ordenaron a los cadetes preparar los cañones en el otro lado de la puerta por lo que Rico, Ian y los demás jóvenes pudieron salir de Shiganshina para adoptar una mejor posición defensiva en el interior. Los soldados de la Guarnición que se quedaron seguían disparando a los titanes con los cañones pero nuevamente las balas caían en otros lados.

-¡A qué le estas apuntando, idiota! –gritó un capitán de la guarnición.

-Señor, estos cañones no pueden dispararle bien a objetivos en movimiento –contestó el soldado

-¡No me importa! –vociferó el capitán- ¡Carga otra bala rápido! ¡Los titanes se acercan!

Los soldados volvieron a disparar desesperadamente. El ruido de los cañones y las pisadas de los titanes ponían más nerviosa a Mina. Después de pensarlo bien, ella decidió ir a por Uriel, Wallace y sus padres. Estaba a punto de partir hasta que un soldado de la guarnición la detuvo.

-¿Adónde vas, niña? –dijo el soldado. – El próximo barco ya llegó. Ven, tienes que salir de aquí y ponerte a salvo

-¡No, señor! ¡Todavía no encuentro a mis padres ni a mis hermanos! –dijo Mina desesperadamente

-Lo lamento mucho. Ya no hay tiempo para buscar a nadie. Los titanes ya llegaron a la retaguardia. Si no sales de aquí, te devorarán.

Mina se resistió a ser llevada por el soldado. Ella sabía que él tenía buenas intenciones pero para la niña, su familia era primero. El soldado tenía razón, la situación era muy grave; tanto así que los oficiales de la guarnición decidieron cerrar la puerta interior. Los soldados dentro de Shiganshina se percataron de eso y se apresuraron para entrar a pesar de que todavía había civiles a merced de los titanes en la ciudad. Rico también se dio cuenta y le pareció una atrocidad. Ella dejó su puesto con los cañones y fue hacía los oficiales.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?! –vociferó Rico

-No hay otra alternativa. Si los titanes atraviesan la puerta interior, perderemos mucho más que Shiganshina. La humanidad entera estará obligada a vivir confinada en el próximo muro. –contestó el oficial

\- Pero eso no significa que vamos a dejar morir a los nuestros como si fueran carnada.

En eso, 2 soldados más entraron y le suplicaron al oficial que cerrará la puerta.

-¡Cierren la puerta ahora!

-¡Shiganshina está perdida!

-No lo haga. –suplicó Rico

-¡Cierre la boca, cadete! ¡Solo sigue nuestras órdenes! –gritó un soldado a Rico.

Rico no estaba dispuesta a seguir órdenes que llevaran al sacrificio de otros humanos. Ella intentó resistirse pero rápidamente fue detenida por sus superiores. Los soldados no le proporcionaron una paliza a Rico porque algo más llamó su atención. Se escucharon unas pisadas tremendamente fuertes y más pesadas que la de un titán normal de 15 metros. Todos la escucharon, desde Mina hasta Ian. Los soldados dentro de Shiganshina presenciaron a aquel titán responsable de las pisadas. Era un titán bastante musculoso de 15 metros. Su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto por verdes corazas similares a las de los insectos. La piel del titán era roja, su cabello era blanco con 3 puntas en la frente y sus ojos eran brillosos sin pupilas. Los soldados se lo quedaron viendo perplejos. El Titán Acorazado inclinó sus brazos como si fuera a correr y eso mismo hizo. Los soldados de la Guarnición se quedaron atónitos tras verlo avanzar de tal manera.

-¿Qué… diablos…está…haciendo… ese titán? –tartamudeó el capitán por el terror.

El Titán Acorazado había alcanzado una velocidad superior a la de un titán excéntrico cualquiera y dejaba bastante cortos a los titanes normales.

-¡Disparen! –gritó el capitán

Los soldados dispararon los cañones, pero cuando las balas impactaron al Titán Acorazado, estas rebotaron sin producirle daño alguno. Sus corazas eran extremadamente duras. La velocidad a la que llegó el Titán Acorazado fue tan alta que las casas por las que pasaba se reducían a escombros. Los soldados aterrados a más no poder, corrieron hacia la puerta interior antes de que esta se cerrase.

-¡Cierren la puerta! –gritó el capitán- ¡Ya vienen los titanes! ¡Rápido! ¡Cierren la puerta! ¡Nos van a matar a todos!

El Titán Acorazado siguió corriendo velozmente mientras desprendía gran cantidad de vapor hasta que chocó violentamente con la puerta interior destrozándola por completo en el acto. El Titán Acorazado no se lastimó ni un poco por haber traspasado el muro; sin embargo, los soldados, cadetes y civiles que estuvieron en el camino, perecieron a causa de los escombros y el impacto corporal del Titán Acorazado. Rico sobrevivió de puro milagro. Los oficiales y los soldados que estaban con ella habían muerto. Cuando ella levantó la mirada, vio la puerta destruida.

-La puerta… la ha destruido. Los titanes… ¡Invadirán el Muro María por completo! –dijo Rico casi sin aliento.

Mina también había sobrevivido a duras penas. Su suéter y vestido estaban completamente sucios al igual que su cara y cabello. Cuando se levantó, vio al soldado que intento llevarla al barco a su costado, tirado en el suelo. El sujeto estaba muerto pero seguía con los ojos abiertos. Mina, inocentemente, creyó que seguía vivo a causa de los ojos, pero cuando tocó su brazo, este estaba completamente tieso y helado. Ella casi grita del susto. A lo lejos, vio al Titán Acorazado y la puerta destruida. También alcanzó a ver a otros civiles y cadetes sobrevivientes pero ella no podía hacer nada para salvarlos. Mina corrió sin parar. Ella dejó de pensar. Simplemente permitió que su instinto natural de supervivencia tomara el mando para sacarla de aquella horrorosa situación.

Mientras avanzaba, veía cadáveres, sangre y escombros. Parecía que estaba en el Infierno. La zona apestaba a muerto y a carne cruda. Mina quería llorar. Quería detenerse y morir de una vez para dejar de sufrir, pero no se lo permitía porque ya había visto lo atroz que es morir. Mina solo quería volver a ver a sus padres y a sus hermanos. Ya no le importaba si moría después. Ella solo quería estar con ellos. Se sentía muy sola en medio de toda esa catástrofe. Cuando Mina se adentró más en el pueblo, escuchó el llanto de un bebe. Ella siguió el ruido y se encontró nada más y nada menos que con su hermano Wallace, quien estaba tirado en el suelo al lado de varios escombros.

-¡Wallace! –exclamó Mina casi a punto de llorar- ¡Gracias a Dios que te encontré!

Mina se apresuró para cargar a su hermano e intentar calmarlo

-¿Qué haces aquí tirado? –preguntó Mina- ¿Dónde están mamá y papá?

Mina empezó a mirar a su alrededor para ver si podía encontrar algún rastro de sus padres y lo encontró. Al lado de los escombros donde encontró a Wallace, vio a su padre aplastado por un pedazo de la puerta interior. Estaba igual que el soldado de antes: muerto con los ojos abiertos y con sangre cubriendo su frente y partes de la cara. Mina se quedó en shock. No pudo ni gritar o llorar. Cuando intentó acercarse a su difunto padre, vio a su lado el brazo de alguien más. Mina se acercó para intentar reconocer al otro muerto y vio un ojo gris ensangrentado. Eran muy parecidos a sus ojos. Mina al rato se dio cuenta que era su madre. La cabeza de Esther había sido tan aplastada que el ojo se le salió de la cara. Mina reconstruyó la escena al instante. Cuando el Titán Acorazado rompió la puerta interior, los fragmentos de esta cayeron sobre sus padres, pero su madre soltó a Wallace en el momento justo para que no sufra el mismo destino.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? –dijo Mina con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mina ya no podía hacer nada para salvar a sus padres. Ella se retiró de la zona con Wallace en los brazos. Ahora su prioridad era encontrar a Uriel. Ella rezaba en su mente para que no lo encuentre de la misma forma que sus padres. Mina se sintió aliviada cuando escuchó la voz de Uriel.

-Ayúdenme, ayúdenme… por favor –suplicaba Uriel débilmente.

Mina, veloz como una bala se dirigió hacia su hermano. Uriel seguía vivo pero aplastado por más escombros de la puerta interior.

-¡Uriel! –gritó Mina

-¡Mina! –exclamó Uriel - ¡Ayúdame! ¡Sácame de aquí!

-Gracias a Dios que te encontré, Uriel. Aquí tengo a Wallace.

-¿Dónde están mamá y papá?

Mina no contestó. La expresión en su cara fue suficiente para que Uriel supiera la verdad.

-Dime que no es cierto, Mina –dijo Uriel a punto de llorar.

-Lo sé, Uriel. Pero debemos escapar. Mamá y papá hubieran querido que nosotros sobrevivamos. –sentenció Mina

Mina dejó a Wallace en el piso para intentar sacar a Uriel de los escombros con ambas manos, pero obviamente, la fuerza de una niña de 10 años no era rival para un enorme pedazo de concreto. Mina hacía lo posible para sacar a su hermano de ahí. Jalaba con fuerza pero era inútil. La situación empeoró cuando Mina volvió a escuchar aquellos pesados pasos. Era el Titán Acorazado. Él había visto a Mina y sus hermanos y estaba dirigiendo hacia ellos para devorarlos.

-No, no, no,no,no. No, Dios por favor, no –lamentaba Mina.

-¿Qué pasa, Mina? –decía Uriel asustado- ¡Sacame de aquí

-¡No puedo, Uriel! –exclamaba Mina con los ojos en lágrimas- ¡No puedo!

El Titán Acorazado se acercaba cada vez más a los niños. Mina pensó que ese era su fin hasta que milagrosamente apareció Rico volando con su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales hasta que llegó a Mina, Uriel y Wallace.

-¡Eres tú! –dijo Mina un poco aliviada. - ¡Por favor, cadete, saca a mi hermano!

-No, primero debo matar a ese titán. Será más peligroso si lo dejamos pisándonos los talones. No se preocupen, niños. Los salvaré–dijo Rico.

Rico sacó sus espadas y se dirigió hacia el Titán Acorazado para enfrentarlo.

-¡Detente! ¡No puedes derrotarlo! ¡Te va a matar! –gritaba Mina preocupaba.

-_La niña tiene razón. Debería sacar al niño de ahí, pero no puedo dejar que estos monstruos conquisten nuestro territorio. Me he preparado 3 años para esto. ¡Puedo hacerlo! –_decía Rico en su mente.

Cuando Rico estuvo cara a cara con el Titán Acorazado, una sensación de pánico la invadió cuando lo vio de cerca. Era absolutamente terrorífico y peligroso. En ese momento, Rico tomó una decisión. Ella guardó sus espadas y regresó con Mina y sus hermanos. Mina pensó que Rico iba a sacar a Uriel de ahí pero en realidad ella hizo otra cosa distinta. Rico cogió a Mina y a Wallace (el pobre bebe lloraba del susto). El acto de Rico fue tan brusco que a Mina se le cayó una de sus ballerinas cuando fue cargada, dejándola descalza de un pie. Uriel fue dejado en los escombros a merced del Titán Acorazado. Rico corrió rápidamente hacia el norte para salir de la zona de Shiganshina junto a Mina y Wallace. Mina no lo podía creer.

-¡¿Oye, qué haces?! –gritó Mina llorando -¡Mi hermano sigue atrapado!

Rico había dejado de pensar. Su instinto de supervivencia estaba manejándola en ese momento. Ella no podía sacar a Uriel de los escombros y aunque lo hiciera, no hubiera tenido brazos suficientes para llevarse a los 3 niños, además el Titán Acorazado los hubiera perseguido. Por lo que su decisión fue salir solo con Mina y Wallace, dejando a Uriel para que el Titán Acorazado se distrajera con él y ella y los niños pudieran escapar. Bastante pragmático pero eficiente para la supervivencia.

-¡Mina! –gritaba Uriel con bastantes lágrimas en los ojos- No te vayas…

El Titán Acorazado ya había llegado hasta la posición de Uriel. Mina fue testigo de todo. El Titán Acorazado sacó a Uriel de los escombros, lo cogió con sus grandes manos y se lo estaba llevando a la boca. Para ese entonces, Uriel se había desmayado por el susto. El Titán Acorazado abrió la mandíbula y cada vez acercaba más a Uriel. Rico volteó y vio tal escena. Se sintió fatal por haber dejado morir al niño, por lo que devolvió la mirada bruscamente para no atormentarse.

-¡NO LO HAGAS! –gritó Mina al Titán Acorazado.

Finalmente el Titán Acorazado, mordió a Uriel desde el pecho, provocándole la muerte. Al menos, el niño no estuvo consciente para sentir el dolor. El Titán Acorazado procedió a tragarse el cuerpo del niño. La sangre de Uriel manchó el suelo ante la traumatizada Mina quien se alejaba con Rico y Wallace del lugar. Ese día, la humanidad recibió un horrible recordatorio: El miedo con el que vivían por los titanes y la desgracia de vivir en esas jaulas llamadas muros.

_Continuará…_

_Próximamente:_

_-El Muro María ha caído. A la humanidad solo se le permite llorar, gritar, rezar y esconderse de los titanes. En medio del hambre, la soledad y el frío, Mina decide hacer un juramento: "VOY A MATAR AL TITÁN ACORAZADO AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA". Para recuperar su hogar y vengar a su familia, Mina primero deberá sobrevivir a la crisis._


	2. Juramento

_Episodio 2: Juramento –La caída del Muro María (Parte 2)_

Durante un siglo entero, la humanidad gozó de una vida pacífica dentro de los muros María, Rose y Sina; las cuales, los separaban de los monstruos devora-humanos llamados titanes, quienes pusieron a la humanidad al borde la extinción desde que aparecieron hace muchos siglos atrás en la Tierra y empezaron a aniquilar a los humanos. Sin embargo, en el año 845, el Muro María fue invadido por los titanes tras la brecha que hizo el Titán Colosal (un poderoso titán que era 10 metros más alto que el muro) en la ciudad de Shiganshina, permitiendo el avance de los titanes.

En medio de toda la masacre, la niña llamada Mina Carolina sobrevivió junto a su hermano bebe Wallace pero perdió a su otro hermano Uriel, sus padres, su hogar y toda su vida diaria como la conocía. Mina, quien todavía era cargada por Rico, no podía dejar de ver la dirección donde contempló el asesinato de Uriel a manos del Titán Acorazado. El cielo poco a poco se oscurecía. Mina, Rico y Wallace ya estaban prácticamente en el campo, lejos de las ciudades y los pueblos. Rico corría hacía el Muro Rose (para ser más específicos al distrito de Trost). Todo era absoluto silencio. Mina solo escuchaba la respiración agitada de Rico y las pisadas de sus botas en el pasto y la tierra. En verdad, Rico había hecho un excelente trabajo en alejarse de los titanes y poner a Mina y Wallace a salvo.

Wallace estaba tranquilo a pesar de todo. Su falta de raciocinio no le permitía saber que había perdido a sus padres y a su hermano mayor; y estaba a punto de mudarse a un lugar muy lejano de su hogar. Mina todavía seguía en shock. Ella no podía ni siquiera soltar una sola lágrima más ni gritar. Su garganta estaba completamente seca y su mente estaba en blanco. Mina recuperó la noción de la realidad cuando Rico se detuvo cansada y dejo a Mina en el suelo para que caminara.

-Ufff… -respiraba agitadamente Rico.- Creo que los perdimos. No veo ni oigo a ningún titán por aquí.

Mina no le dijo nada. Ella seguía traumatizada.

-Oye, niña ¿estás bien?

Mina seguía contestar. Rico le tocó un hombro.

-Vamos, quédate conmigo. Hemos sobrevivido. –decía Rico quien seguía cargando a Wallace.

Mina agachó la mirada con una triste expresión.

-No te preocupes, pequeña. Sé que las cosas han sido muy duras pero tenemos que salir de aquí y tienes que comunicarte conmigo.

Mina seguía con la mente en blanco.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Rico

-Mina… Me llamo Mina Carolina. –dijo Mina débilmente – Mi hermano, a quien sostienes… se llama Wallace Carolina.

-Bien, yo me llamo Rico Brzenska. Creo que ya nos conocimos hace algunas horas.

-Si…

-No podemos hablar mucho aquí, Mina. Ese Titán Acorazado ha roto la puerta interior de Shiganshina. Pronto los titanes infestarán todo el territorio del Muro María. Ante una emergencia de este grado, todos los humanos debemos pasar al siguiente muro que sería el Muro Rose. Ahí estaremos a salvo.

-Bien…

Mina le dio la mano a Rico. Las chicas no tuvieron que caminar mucho porque Rico divisó a un soldado de la Guarnición acompañado por varios cadetes de su clase. Todo ellos montaban en caballos. Cuando ellos se acercaron, Rico vio a Ian y a Hannes (el soldado ebrio con el que discutió hace horas). Ella se alegró mucho por ver a Ian y a varios compañeros suyos vivos. Todos habían sobrevivido a la embestida del Titán Acorazado. Al parecer, Hannes fue quien los sacó de los alrededores de Shiganshina con los caballos. El pobre Hannes tenía una herida en la cabeza que todavía sangraba a través de los vendajes.

-Aquí, cadete –llamó Hannes a Rico – Toma un caballo. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-¡Ian! ¡Chicos! ¡Se encuentran bien! –dijo Rico aliviada cuando vio a Ian y a sus amigos.

-Yo también me alegró de verte con vida –contestó Ian- Veo que tienes a civiles acompañantes.

-Sí. Saque a estos niños de Shiganshina. El Titán Acorazado casi nos atrapa. Nos salvamos gracias a… -se detuvo Rico

Rico no tuvo las agallas para revelarle a Ian que dejó morir a un niño para que ella, Mina y Wallace pudieran escapar y ese niño era el hermano de los 2 anteriormente mencionados.

-¿Gracias a qué? –preguntó Ian

-No, no es nada. Fue pura suerte.

Mina escuchó la tajante respuesta de Rico. No pudo reclamarle a Rico ni decirles a los soldados la verdad porque todavía seguía en shock por la muerte de su hermano Uriel. Hannes le pasó un caballo a Rico. Ella hizo que Mina se subiera para después montar el caballo por sí misma.

-Ian, ¿puedes agarrar al bebe por mí? –pronunció Rico- Los brazos están que se me caen. No podré cargarlo y cabalgar al mismo tiempo.

-Claro, no hay problema. –aceptó Ian.

Ian cargó a Wallace y empezó a sostener las cuerdas del caballo con una sola mano. En verdad, él era muy hábil y fuerte. Rico le dirigió la palabra a Mina.

-Mina, agárrate fuerte de mí. Pronto estaremos a salvo –dijo dulcemente Rico.

-Vale… -contestó Mina aún sin energías.

Hannes, Rico, Ian, Mina, Wallace y los demás cadetes cabalgaron hasta llegar al distrito de Trost ubicado en el Muro Rose. Toda la población del Muro María que había sobrevivido al ataque de los titanes hizo lo mismo. Guiados por soldados de la guarnición y cadetes, los civiles fueron llevados en cantidad hasta el próximo muro. El mismo Cuerpo de Exploración también tuvo que evacuar. Abandonaron su cuartel general en el Muro María y siguieron a sus compañeros de la Guarnición hasta el Muro Rose. Los exploradores no estaban con las fuerzas necesarias para contraatacar.

La noticia del ataque de los titanes se extendió más rápido que la pólvora. Llegó hasta el mismísimo rey de las murallas: Rod Reiss, quien vivía en el centro del Muro Sina (el punto más seguro y alejado de los muros). Rod era un hombre de estatura baja (medía 1,58 m). Tenía 43 años. Él era un poco obeso, tenía ojos azules oscuros, cabellos negro y bastante corto y un pequeño bigote. Rod vestía con un elegante chaleco rayado, pantalones oscuros, zapatos finos y una camisa de seda blanca. Rod había asumido el poder a los 25 años cuando se casó con su esposa Dagna. En sus 18 años de gobierno, jamás había enfrentado una crisis tan grande como el ataque de los titanes. Rod se encontraba junto a sus concejales en la sala principal del palacio. Estos le informaban al rey acerca de los sucesos.

-Y entonces ese Titán Colosal, rompió de una patada la muralla –contaba un concejal. –Lo que permitió el avance de los titanes en nuestro territorio.

-El distrito de Shiganshina cayó en cuestión de minutos. La labor de la Guarnición fue totalmente ineficiente. Los civiles no tuvieron oportunidad alguna de ponerse a salvo a tiempo. -contaba otro concejal

-Santo Dios… -decía Rod un poco angustiado. – 100 años de paz terminados con una enorme tragedia. ¿Cuántos han muerto a manos de los titanes?

-Todavía no lo sabemos, mi rey –respondió otro concejal –La Policía Militar esta en eso. El comandante Nile Dawk ha decidido llevar a varios escuadrones de la Policía Militar a los distritos del Muro Rose para recoger los testimonios de todos los refugiados.

-Los sobrevivientes del ataque ¿verdad? –pronunció Rod.

-Sí, su alteza. La Policía Militar también está evaluando todos los daños ocasionados por los titanes y también van a organizar a los refugiados. ¿Qué propone usted, señor?

-Todavía no puedo hacer nada. Ya han pasado varias horas desde que los titanes ingresaron a los muros pero la información aún no está muy clara. Una vez que la Policía Militar regresé y me informen por completo, voy a pronunciarme a todos los habitantes de los muros. –sentenció Rod mientras se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba a la ventana para presenciar la ciudad.

-Otra cuestión, señor, es acerca del territorio perdido. ¿Shiganshina fue lo único que nos arrebataron los titanes o acaso atravesaron la puerta interior del distrito y están infestando el Muro María mientras hablamos?

-Espero por Dios que no.

En ese preciso momento, un soldado de la Policía Militar entró agitado y nervioso.

-¡Mi rey! ¡Terribles noticias! –gritó el soldado

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –exclamó Rod

-¡Un poderoso Titán Acorazado destrozó la puerta interior de Shiganshina! ¡Los titanes han invadido el Muro María por completo!

Al rey Rod y a sus concejales casi se les cae la mandíbula por la amarga sorpresa. Rod, ahora más desesperado y nervioso que nunca, tenía que hacer algo para poner orden en las murallas. Mientras tanto, Rico, Mina y los demás llegaron al distrito de Trost. No entraron solos, centenares de personas estaban ingresando a Trost para ponerse a salvo de los titanes. La noche ya había llegado. Rico, Hannes, Ian y los demás soldados tuvieron que cumplir sus labores en Trost para poner orden a la multitud de refugiados. Mina tuvo que esperar a que todo se pusiera en orden para pensar claramente en la situación. Finalmente, la Guarnición decretó que todos los refugiados iban a vivir en los asentamientos del distrito por un tiempo indefinido. Mina vio a Rico e Ian conversando. Al parecer, Rico se sentía mal por algo.

-¿Cómo diablos van a dormir familias enteras en los asentamientos? –se quejaba Rico tristemente. –Si los titanes no los mataron, lo harán todas las enfermedades que van a contraer en esos sucios lugares.

-Lo lamento, Rico. Sé que te has encariñado con esos niños que rescataste. –sentenció Ian –Pero nosotros solo somos cadetes. No podemos hacer nada por ellos o seremos castigados por insubordinación.

-Lo sé, Ian… Lo sé. Pero esa pequeña de ahí ha visto cosas horribles que se quedaran con ella de por vida.

-Solo será temporal. El rey va a hacer algo por toda esa pobre gente y los niños. Eso espero…

Rico, quien volvía a cargar a Wallace, fue con Mina. Le dijo que la iba a llevar a ella y a su hermano a su nuevo hogar. Mina ya estaba más tranquila para ese entonces por lo que pudo expresarle sus sentimientos a Rico.

-¿Por qué, Rico? –dijo Mina con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡¿Por qué no salvaste a mi hermano Uriel?!

-¡¿Eh?! –pronunció Rico sorprendida.

-¡Tú dijiste que estabas preparada para luchar contra los titanes! ¡Dijiste que nos protegerías! –exclamaba Mina llorando. – Y ahora mira todo lo que sucedió. Ya no tengo hogar. Yo y Wallace estamos solos.

Rico se agachó deprimida para ver a Mina frente a frente. Después de eso, ella cogió la mano de la niña.

-Mina… ¿Sabes por qué no pudo salvar a tu hermano? –dijo Rico y empezó a soltar lágrimas. -¡Porque estaba asustada, Mina! Deje de pensar. Mi mente solo apuntaba a sacarte de ahí porque creía que tu hermano ya no tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir. El entrenamiento jamás me preparó para algo como esto. Nadie estaba preparado para una situación así... Lo siento…

Las lágrimas y las palabras de la cadete conmovieron a Mina. Rico no decía nada ilógico. Ella era una humana como Mina. Rico también se asustaba y se congelaba en situaciones críticas como esas. Eso sin mencionar que era una cadete sin experiencia. Apenas pudo cumplir con sus labores de defender el territorio de la humanidad y sacarla a ella y Wallace vivos del lugar. Mina comprendió que Rico no merecía llevarse la culpa por la muerte de Uriel. La había salvado a ella sacrificando la vida de su hermano. Rico se levantó con una lúgubre expresión y llevó a Mina y a Wallace a su nuevo hogar. La pequeña todavía seguía llorando.

Rico dejó a Mina y a Wallace en uno de los asentamientos de Trost. Los altos mandos de la Guarnición ordenaron que todos los refugiados iban a dormir ahí durante una temporada. Los asentamientos eran almacenes de comida, materiales y a veces se alojaban animales; por ende, el lugar no era muy limpio ni mucho menos cómodo para que una persona durmiera ahí. Rico señaló la zona en la cual se alojaría Mina y su hermano bebe.

-Sé que esto no es una posada ni tampoco un cuarto pero es todo lo que la Guarnición puede ofrecer. –dijo Rico.

-Es mejor que dormir en la calle. Al menos tengo un techo. –dijo Mina intentando encontrar un lado positivo en todo eso.

Rico le trajo una sábana a Mina y a Wallace. La niña arropó a su pequeño hermano y lo dejó durmiendo encima de unos pedazos de paja para que no se sintiera tan incómodo. Rico ya tenía que irse. Le esperaban horas de trabajo duro y muchísimo papeleo junto a la Guarnición. El día en el cual ella debía elegir un regimiento para convertirse en toda una soldado, se había pospuesto debido a la crisis. Ella, Ian y sus compañeros, seguirían siendo cadetes por unos días más. Antes de irse, Rico abrazó a Mina. La depresión que sentía la niña se apaciguó un poco.

-Todo va a estar bien, pequeña. Te lo prometo. Si necesitas algo, tan solo pásame la voz. Haré lo posible por ayudarte. –sentenció Rico.

-Gracias… -pronunció Mina quien abrazó a Rico igualmente.

Rico se retiró sin decir otra palabra más. El cariño que Mina recibió de Rico fue lo que necesitaba para no hundirse. Mina se tapó con la sabana y se echó junto a Wallace. El bebe dormía plácidamente porque no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. En cambio, Mina, todavía no podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando. Ella no comprendía como un día normal con su familia pudo haber terminado en un completo baño de sangre. Los titanes invadieron el Muro María, Uriel y sus padres murieron, perdió su hogar y estaba sola con Wallace dentro de ese frío, sucio e incómodo lugar. Había varias familias en ese lugar. Niños con sus padres. Parecía que Mina y Wallace eran los únicos huérfanos dentro del asentamiento. Mina quiso dejar de pensar en sus miserias y conciliar el año. Mina deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo eso sea una pesadilla. Que cuando se duerma y vuelva a despertar, ella estaría en su casa en el Muro María con sus padres y Uriel vivos. Mina se durmió pero no sucedió tal cosa.

Al día siguiente, el rey Rod se pronunció ante los habitantes de la muralla. Decretó que a partir de la fecha, todas las actividades humanas se concentrarían en el Muro Rose y el Muro Sina. Anunció que el Muro María había sido completamente conquistado por los titanes y tomaría muchas décadas recuperarlo. Los titanes habían asesinado a 100 000 personas, (tanto civiles como soldados de los 3 regimientos) una cifra que representaba el 20% de la población humana en las murallas y los sobrevivientes estaban todos confinados en el Muro Rose. La mayoría se estaba alojando en los asentamientos de los distritos y pueblos, pero la otra parte dormía en la calle o en los campos del interior del Muro Rose. La pérdida del Muro María (la cuál era la zona de mayor producción agrícola y ganadera) y la enorme cantidad de refugiados provocaron una escasez en los alimentos y en las medicinas que afectó incluso al Muro Sina.

Mina se levantó a las 10:30 am gracias a los llantos de Wallace. Ella intentó calmarlo pero no resultaba. Mina estaba con el estómago vacío y supuso que su hermano también. Tenía que encontrar leche materna o de vaca.

-Por favor no llores, Wallace –decía Mina.- Encontraré pronto algo de comer. Solo espérame aquí.

Mina salió del almacén y se dirigió hacia el centro del asentamiento. Había una gran multitud de hombres, ancianos, mujeres y niños en filas. Los soldados de la guarnición les estaban entregando sus raciones respectivas de comida. Mina alcanzó a ver qué era lo que entregaban los soldados y se dio con la desagradable sorpresa de que solo era un poco de agua y un pan del tamaño de la mano. Mina escuchó a 2 niños hablar sobre las raciones.

-Esto equivale a la comida de un día, Eren –dijo Mikasa. –Así que debemos repartirla bien entre tú y yo.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Eren –Como pueden ser tan miserables con nosotros. Preferiría morir antes que depender de las migajas de estos soldados cobardes.

-No digas eso, Eren. No quiero que mueras y yo tampoco quiero morir. Debemos sobrevivir juntos a eso. Todo el mundo la está pasando mal no solo nosotros.

Mina se sorprendió bastante. ¿Cómo diablos un pan y un poco de agua iba a alimentar a alguien por todo un día? Si ella apenas iba a sobrevivir con eso, Wallace no lo aguantaría. No veía a ningún soldado entregando leche materna ni nada por el estilo. Ellos supusieron que todos los bebes estaban con sus madres o habían sido devorados por los titanes. No tenían tiempo para atender a niños huérfanos. Mina tenía que asegurar comida para ella y su hermano. Mina comenzó a preguntar a cada mujer que veía con bebes en brazos si podía dar de lactar a su hermano porque su madre había sido asesinada por los titanes. Cada una de las mujeres se negó rotundamente. Ellas ya tenían hijos de los que preocuparse. Los ojos tristes de Mina y su sucio aspecto no fueron suficientes para convencerlas.

Mina se sentó triste en una esquina. No sabía qué hacer. No veía a Rico por ninguna parte para pedirle que le traiga leche para Wallace. Mina observó instintivamente su panorama y vio una caja de panes abierta; el soldado que debía cuidarla, había ido a atender a unos enfermos. Mina aprovechó para coger 5 panes y los escondió en su suéter. La adrenalina recorrió todo su cuerpo tras cometer esa acción. Mina emprendió lentamente su camino de regreso hacía el almacén. Estaba asustada. Veía a varios hombres y mujeres quejándose por la poca comida. Otros peleaban e intentaban arrebatarse los panes. Mina temía por su vida. Pensó que en cualquier momento uno de los hombres notaría que ella llevaba panes de más y la golpearía para robárselos. Mina se distrajo tanto con los otros civiles que no vio a 2 soldados de la guarnición frente suyo. Ella se chocó con la espalda de uno de los soldados y soltó los panes por accidente. Mina se apresuró para recoger los panes pero el soldado se dio cuenta de lo que ella había hecho.

-¡¿Por qué diablos tienes 5 panes, mocosa?! –gritó el soldado. -¡¿Acaso los has robado?!

Mina se quedó petrificada por los gritos del soldado. No le pudo contestar.

-¡Maldita ladrona! –vociferó el soldado y golpeó fuertemente a Mina.

Mina cayó al suelo tras recibir el puñetazo en la cara. El otro soldado empezó a recoger los panes que Mina tomó. La gente alrededor dejó de discutir por la comida y presenciaron aquel acto.

-Por haber intentado robarle a la Guarnición, te quedarás sin comer por todo el día –sentenció el soldado.- ¿Por qué los titanes no pudieron comerse a más personas? Si hubiera sido así, no tendríamos que lidiar con tantos muertos de hambre y ladrones.

-¡No digas eso! –gritó Mina tristemente – Tú no sabes cómo los titanes… ¡Comen humanos! Es horrible. Jamás le desearía eso a nadie.

El soldado se conmovió un poco por Mina, pero su orgullo fue más grande que su compasión en ese momento.

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Acaso quieres que te patee?! –vociferó el soldado quien se acercó de forma amenazante a Mina.

El soldado hizo un gran trabajo en intimidar a la niña quien se cubrió la cara por si recibía otro golpe. En ese preciso momento, Rico llegó y se puso en frente del soldado para proteger a Mina. Ella había visto como la niña fue golpeada.

-¡Deténgase, por favor! –suplicó Rico. -¿No ve que la niña ya ha sufrido demasiado?

-¡Quítese, cadete! –gritó el soldado- ¡Esa niña es una ladrona y una insolente!

-Tal vez se equivocó al robar pero no lo insultó, señor –contestó Rico. – Lo que dijo fue verdad. Nadie merece ser devorado por los titanes. Además, la labor de la Guarnición es proteger a los civiles de los titanes no desear que sean devorados.

El soldado se tranquilizó un poco y vio a su alrededor. La gente estaba hablando mal de él por haber golpeado y amenazado a una niña de esa manera.

-Bien… -dijo el soldado a regañadientes- Se lo pasaré pero no le vamos a dar comida hasta mañana para que piense 3 veces antes de robar. Todos tenemos hambre. Ser una niña pequeña no le da derecho a acaparar toda la comida.

-¡Gracias! –pronunció Rico.

Los soldados se fueron. Rico cogió a Mina de la mano y la llevó de vuelta al almacén. Encontraron a Wallace sentado en la paja mirando tranquilo la nada. Rico se agachó para tocarle los hombros a Mina.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Mina? –preguntó Rico- Mira nada más la herida que te hicieron esos miserables.

Era verdad. Mina había quedado con el ojo derecho y la mejilla morada.

-No te preocupes, iré a… -dijo Rico pero fue interrumpida por Mina quien le dio un abrazo.

Mina en verdad estaba agradecida por todo lo que Rico había hecho por ella. Rico abrazó a la niña igualmente. Mina era como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo.

-Ya, está bien, Mina. –consoló Rico a Mina. –No voy a permitir que te mueras de hambre, pequeña. No después de la paliza que te acaban de dar.

-¿Cómo vas a conseguirme comida a mí y a mi hermano? –preguntó Mina.

-No lo sé, pero haré lo que pueda. Te traeré algo de comer y beber, a tu hermano le traeré leche y te conseguiré un par de ballerinas nuevas. No puedes seguir descalza de un pie.

-No quiero causarte problemas, Rico. Si te descubren, te podrían sancionar

-Prefiero ser encarcelada antes que verte en este estado. –sentenció Rico. –Volveré en unas horas, Mina. Cuando haya menos soldados para traértelo todo.

-Gracias… -pronunció Mina.

Rico se fue y dejó a Mina sola con Wallace. Mina se sentó en la paja junto a Wallace. Su hermano, instintivamente, se acercó a ella y se echó sobre su brazo. Mina agradeció mucho el gesto de su hermano e intentó esbozar una sonrisa pero no podía por la situación en la que se encontraba. Pasaron varias horas y Rico todavía no regresaba. Mina nuevamente se hundía en la depresión. Su herida no sanaba. Le estaba ardiendo un poco. La suciedad tampoco ayudaba. Ella usaba el mismo suéter y vestido de ayer; ambos polvorientos y llenos de tierra a causa de la embestida del Titán Acorazado. Su pie descalzo estaba lleno de grava al igual que sus manos. Su cara y cabello permanecían limpios a diferencia del resto. Al menos el frío no la hacía sudar.

La niña tenía mucha hambre y no quería ni imaginar cómo estaría su hermano. Mina agachó la mirada. Estaba muy cansada. Quería dormir y olvidarse de todo aunque sea por unos minutos. Cuando estaba entrecerrando los ojos, Mina notó a alguien acercándose a ella. Mina pensó que era Rico pero cuando abrió por completo los ojos vio a una niña rubia parada frente a ella. La niña tenía la misma edad que Mina. Sus ojos eran azules verdosos. Era delgada y de tez blanca. Llevaba el pelo recogido con un pequeño lazo apenas visible. La muchacha llevaba puesto un grueso abrigo blanco, pantalones y botines de cuero.

-Oye, ¿tienes hambre? –preguntó dulcemente la niña. – Ten toma. Compartiré un poco de pan contigo.

La niña partió su pan a la mitad y le ofreció un pedazo a Mina.

-¿Estás segura? No tienes que perder parte de tu comida por mí. –dudaba Mina.

-No, no te preocupes. Yo estoy bien. Tú te ves fatal. Te he visto todo el día con esa cara y lo peor es que estás sola tú y tu hermano.

Mina no podía rechazar aquel acto de caridad. Ella cogió el pedazo de pan y lo comió. La muchacha sonrió muy levemente. Mina casi no notó su sonrisa. Debía ser una chica tímida.

-Gracias. –pronunció Mina- No es que quiera aprovecharme, pero ¿no hay por ahí un poco de leche para mi hermano? Es un bebe que solo tiene meses de vida. No sobrevivirá si no encuentro algo rápido.

-Lo siento. No tengo leche ni he visto a nadie que la tenga. –dijo la niña un poco triste.

-Bueno, no importa. –dijo Mina.

La niña se sentó al lado de Mina.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó.

-Mina. Mina Carolina –contestó Mina. –Mi hermano se llama Wallace. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Annie. Annie Leonhart –respondió Annie.

-Un gusto conocerte, Annie. Perdóname si no estoy tan alegre pero es que acabo de perder mucho.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

Mina le contó a Annie todo lo que vivió el día de ayer. Cómo experimentó en carne propia el ataque de los titanes y cómo perdió su hogar, a sus padres y a su hermano Uriel.

-Ahora solo me queda mi hermano Wallace. Sobreviví pero aún sigo sin saber qué es lo que voy a hacer para salir adelante. –dijo Mina tristemente

-Eso es horrible. Yo también vengó del Muro María pero no vi a tantos titanes como tú.-comentó Annie.- Yo vivía en el pueblo Jinei que queda en los bosques del suroeste del Muro María. Cuando vi a uno de esos monstruos cara a cara, me quede congelada. Tuve suerte de que mi padre estuviera cerca. Él me sacó de ahí y alertó al pueblo entero de la presencia de los titanes. No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó después. Pero sí sé que cuando llegó la Guarnición y nos trajeron hasta aquí, no todos en Jinei sobrevivieron.

Annie hablaba bajo y con un tono melancólico. Mina hizo un esfuerzo por entender sus palabras.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer después, Annie? –preguntó Mina.

-No lo sé. Esa es decisión de mi padre. Él siempre busca lo mejor para mí.

-¿Y qué hay de tu madre?

Annie se quedó muda.

-¿Annie? –dijo Mina.

-Ella murió hace mucho tiempo… Cuando yo era pequeña. Apenas recuerdo su voz y su cara.

-Lo lamento mucho, Annie.

-No hay problema, Mina –pronunció Annie- Si tú fuiste honesta conmigo, yo también debo ser honesta contigo y …

-¡Annie! –gritó una voz que interrumpió a Annie.

Era nada más y nada menos que el padre de Annie. Ella se puso un poco nerviosa. Annie se puso de pie rápidamente como si fuera una soldado que debe recibir a su comandante. Mina no comprendió el susto de Annie.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Te he dicho que no estés merodeando por ahí! ¡Y ahora estás molestando a esa niña!

-¡No la estoy molestando, padre! –dijo Annie nerviosa- Solo compartí mi pan con ella. ¡Te lo juro!

El padre de Annie se dirigió a Mina.

-Oye, tú. ¿Mi hija te ha estado molestando?

-No, señor –contestó Mina- Me dio un poco de comida y hablamos, nada más. Annie no ha hecho nada malo.

El señor Leonhart se tranquilizó. Él era un hombre bastante alto de 35 años. Sus ojos eran de color azul verdoso como los de su hija. Su cabello era corto y negro, al igual que su fino bigote. Llevaba un sombrero negro de cuero.

-Papá, lo que dice es verdad. No le he hecho nada. –decía Annie nerviosa.

-Ya, tranquila hija.-dijo el señor Leonhart quien le tocó el hombro a su hija. –Me alegra tener una hija tan caritativa como tú.

Annie se tranquilizó. El señor Leonhart volvió a dirigirse a Mina.

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? –preguntó.

-Mina. Mina Carolina. Este bebe es mi hermano Wallace. –contestó Mina.

-Un gusto, Mina. –dijo el señor Leonhart- ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

El padre de Annie había señalado la herida de Mina.

-¿Te lo hicieron los titanes? –preguntó

-Oh, esto… No, un soldado de la guarnición me golpeó por tomar panes de más. –contestó Mina.

-Vaya. Ya que esos soldaduchos no pudieron vencer a los titanes, se están desquitando con niños y discapacitados para sentirse hombres –comentó el señor Leonhart disgustado. –Si alguien toca a Annie, yo le rompo la cara. ¿Dónde están tus padres, Mina?

Mina no contestó. El señor Leonhart quedó un poco confundido. Annie procedió a explicarle a su padre acerca de la historia de Mina.

-Ella está sola con su hermano, padre.-dijo Annie- No tiene a nadie que la acompañe.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas, Mina.

-No hay de que, señor. –pronunció Mina.

-Si tú o tu hermano necesitan algo, mi hija y yo estaremos dispuestos a ayudarlos, ¿verdad, Annie?

-Sí. No tienes por qué estar sola, Mina. Podemos ser amigas. –dijo Annie

-¿Amigas? ¿De verdad? –preguntó Mina.

Una tenue luz en medio de la desesperación por la que pasaba Mina comenzó a prenderse. Esa niña Annie Leonhart parecía entender bien a Mina. De la misma manera, Mina la entendía a pesar de la actitud poco comunicativa de Annie. En ese momento, Rico regresó. Ella llevaba una bolsa de tela con cosas dentro.

-Mina, ya he vuelto. –dijo Rico sin percatarse de la presencia de Annie y su padre. –Te he traído varias cosas. No es lo mejor que hay pero es lo único que pude conseguir. Espero que…

Justo ahí, Rico se percató de Annie y su padre. Ella se puso un poco nerviosa. Pensó que iban a reclamarle por traerle cosas de más a la niña cuando todos se encontraban en la miseria.

-Hola, Rico. –dijo Mina- Ella es Annie y él es su padre.

-Sí, un gusto… –dijo Rico intentando esconder la bolsa. – Yo soy Rico Brzenska, cadete de la tropa 101. La Guarnición me ha mandado para atender a todos los enfermos en el asentamiento.

-No mienta, cadete. –dijo el señor Leonhart- Usted ha venido a traerle comida extra a la niña.

Rico se quedó muda. Pensó que el padre de Annie la iba a delatar con la Guarnición.

-Déselo. Yo no le diré nada a nadie con la condición de que también le dé un poco de comida a mi hija.

Rico se sorprendió.

-¿Qué? ¿Usted no quiere un poco también?

-No. Solo dale una parte a Annie, por favor.

-Pero papá, te vas a morir de hambre. –dijo Annie preocupada.

-No te preocupes, cielo. Solo necesito agua para sobrevivir. Tú tienes que alimentarte para crecer.

Annie aceptó el sacrificio de su padre. Rico había traído un pedazo de carne seca, agua, un biberón con leche tibia, un par de ballerinas nuevas para Mina y un frasco de ungüento para sanar la herida de Mina. Rico partió la carne a la mitad y les dio cada pedazo a las niñas. Luego procedió a sanar la herida de Mina frotándola con el ungüento. Después, hizo que Mina se colocara las ballerinas nuevas para que no siguiera descalza de un pie. La ballerina que sobro fue puesta en la bolsa para desecharla.

-Muchas gracias, Rico. –dijo Mina.

-No hay de qué. Dale a tu hermano la leche para que no se muera de hambre. –dijo Rico. –Tengo que irme rápido antes de que un soldado me vea.

-Adiós, Rico.

Rico se fue. Por fin, Mina pudo alimentar a su hermano. El pequeño Wallace se quedó dormido tras beber su biberón entero.

-Es muy bonito cuando duerme.- dijo Annie.

-Sí. Tengo que cuidarlo mucho. Como lo hacía mi madre. –sentenció Mina.

-Por supuesto, Mina. Yo te puedo dar una mano si así lo deseas. –comentó Annie.

-Puedo ayudarte si quieres.- añadió el padre de Annie. –Yo tengo mucha experiencia con bebes gracias a mi pequeña Annie.

En ese momento, Mina pensó que iba a ser capaz de salir adelante. Ya tenía una nueva amiga. Ni sus padres ni Uriel hubieran querido que se hunda en la depresión. Debía sobrevivir para marcar una diferencia en ese mundo cruel.

Varios días pasaron y llegó el día que Rico Brzenska estaba esperando con ansias: el día en el cual debía elegir un regimiento para convertirse en una soldado de verdad. Rico, Ian y todos los cadetes de la tropa 101 fueron formados en las afueras de Trost en un descampado donde iban a ser recibidos por el comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración: Keith Shadis. Su objetivo era motivar a los cadetes a unirse al Cuerpo de Exploración puesto que era el regimiento al que siempre le faltaba más personal. Keith se paró en frente de los cadetes y comenzó su discurso.

-Buenas noches, jóvenes soldados. Me dirijo a todos ustedes con el único fin de motivarlos a unirse al Cuerpo de Exploración. Hace unos días, la humanidad experimentó su primera gran derrota en siglos cuando apareció el Titán Colosal y rompió la muralla. –decía Keith pacientemente. – Muchos de nuestros compañeros murieron aquel día. Algunos eran cadetes de su tropa que no lograron convertirse en soldados de verdad. También varios civiles perecieron y la humanidad perdió la mitad de su territorio.

Rico escuchaba atentamente a Keith y rememoraba los eventos de aquel fatídico día. Sus recuerdos llegaron al momento en el cual vio cara a cara al Titán Acorazado y huyo junto a Mina dejando morir al hermano de esta. Rico volvió a sentirse mal. A pesar de que Mina la había perdonado y demás. Rico no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por no enfrentarse al Titán Acorazado y salvar a Uriel. Keith continuó hablando.

-Si se unen al Cuerpo de Exploración, emprenderemos ofensivas a gran escala para recuperar nuestro territorio de las manos de los titanes y de esa manera vengaremos a quienes cayeron aquel día. La humanidad no puede seguir retrocediendo ante los titanes. ¡Debemos atacar y defendernos hasta la muerte! ¡Quienes quieran unirse al Cuerpo de Exploración quédense donde están formados! Quienes deseen unirse a otros regimientos retírense. Sea cual sea la decisión que tomen, tendrán que afrontarla por el resto de sus vidas.

Rico quería vengar a todos los caídos. Quería vencer a los titanes. Pero el miedo la venció. No quería volver a ver al Titán Acorazado. Le tenía mucho pavor. No quería recordar su fracaso ni dejar desprotegida a Mina por lo que se retiró junto a Ian y varios otros cadetes. Solo uno 40 muchachos de su tropa se quedaron para unirse al Cuerpo de Exploración. Rico se alejó con la cabeza gacha. Ian notó eso.

-¿Qué pasa, Rico? ¿Te encuentras mal o algo así? –preguntó Ian.

-No es nada, Ian. Solo pienso en aquellos que murieron a manos de los titanes. –contestó Rico.

-Ya veo. Todavía no se han cerrado las heridas del pasado, eh? –pronunció Ian- Supongo que irás a la Guarnición ¿verdad?

-Sí, es eso o el Cuerpo de Exploración. Yo no llegué a los 10 primeros como para ir a la Policía Militar como tú. Pero aunque lo hubiera logrado, escogería la Guarnición de todos modos.

-Está muy bien. Yo también iré a la Guarnición contigo. –sentenció Ian

-¡¿Qué?! –dijo Rico sorprendida.- Pero tú terminaste entre los 10 primeros. ¡Puedes ir a la Policía Militar si así lo deseas! No estás en la obligación de arrastrarte conmigo.

-No me estas arrastrando contigo, Rico. Quiero acompañarte por pura voluntad propia. –dijo Ian- Si algo aprendí de aquel día fue que la defensa de nuestro territorio es muy importante. Mira todo lo que ocasionó la pérdida del Muro María. No estamos a salvo de una eventual crisis. Estaría desperdiciando mis habilidades "anti-titanes" si me uno a la Policía Militar. Así que estoy contigo, Rico.

Rico se maravilló por la determinación y seguridad de Ian. Desearía tener un poco de ella para nunca caer en la desesperación y el pánico. Rico e Ian se unieron a la Guarnición como acordaron. Rico vio un punto positivo en aquella decisión: podía quedarse en los muros para proteger a Mina, Wallace y a Annie. Rico pensó que las cosas iban a mejorar pero no fue así

La escasez de alimentos y medicinas en las murallas siguió siendo muy grande por varios meses. El rey Rod ordenó que todos los refugiados debían trabajar en el campo para producir más alimentos. Mina, Annie y su padre tuvieron que trabajar por varias semanas cosechando alimentos. Fue una experiencia completamente estresante porque la Policía Militar los obligaba a laburar incluso en la lluvia. Además, su poca experiencia agrícola hacía más difícil y larga la tarea. Cuando llegó el invierno, los refugiados empezaron a contraer numerosas enfermedades y algunos murieron. Debido a la falta de medicinas y abrigo, Wallace falleció debido a una hipotermia. Ese fue otro duro golpe para Mina quien lloró desconsoladamente tras la muerte de su último familiar. Annie intentó animarla como podía pero ella tampoco se sentía muy bien por todo lo que estaban pasando. A pesar de eso, Mina no se rindió. Wallace fue enterrado en un cementerio dentro de la zona rural del Muro Rose. Mina iba a aquel lugar paulatinamente para dejar flores.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de los refugiados para producir más alimentos, la escasez seguía siendo muy alta. Por eso, en el año 846 (un año después del ataque de los titanes), el rey Rod puso en marcha una campaña para reconquistar el Muro María e hizo uso del Cuerpo de Exploración y de 50 mil civiles. Los civiles seleccionados eran hombres y mujeres entre los 25 y 75 años que venían de todos los pueblos y distritos del Muro Rose y el Muro Sina (ni siquiera los nobles y ricos se salvaron) Todos ellos fueron entrenados por una semana para combatir contra los titanes. El padre de Annie, desafortunadamente, también fue seleccionado. Antes de partir al entrenamiento, le dejó su sombrero a su hija como despedida. Annie tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso. Los 50 mil civiles (armados con espadas y fusiles) salieron de las murallas acompañados por el Cuerpo de Exploración para intentar recuperar el Muro María. Como era de esperarse, la campaña fue un fracaso total. Nadie tuvo oportunidad contra los titanes. Solo regresaron 4 mil civiles con vida. El Cuerpo de Exploración también sufrió varias bajas. El señor Leonhart había sido devorado por los titanes sin tener posibilidad alguna de defenderse.

Gracias al sacrificio de esos civiles, la escasez de alimentos disminuyó. Rico Brzenska se dirigió al asentamiento donde se encontró con Mina y Annie. Esta última, inmediatamente preguntó por su padre.

-¡¿Mi padre ya regresó, Rico?! –preguntó Annie ansiosa- ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! ¿¡Dónde está!?

-Lo lamento mucho, Annie. Tu padre falleció en la expedición. –dijo Rico tristemente- El Cuerpo de Exploración solo pudo recuperar esta bolsa que tu padre llevaba. Creo que son artilugios personales. Los exploradores pensaron que sería bueno que te los devolviera a ti.

Rico le entregó a Annie la bolsa de su padre. Annie la abrió rápidamente y lo primero que encontró fue una foto de su padre junto a ella y su madre. Él se veía bastante joven. Su madre también aparecía. Ella sonreía y era abrazada por el señor Leonhart mientras esta cargaba a una Annie pequeña en sus brazos. Eran tiempos mejores. Ahora ambos están muertos y Annie sola. Annie se alejó deprimida de Rico y Mina. La niña se sentó en una esquina y empezó a llorar mientras se tapaba la cara con la bolsa de su padre. El sombrero de este reposaba a un lado de la niña.

-Será mejor que hables con ella, Mina. –dijo Rico- Se siente muy mal. Necesita tu ayuda.

-Sí, tienes razón. –añadió Mina

Rico tuvo que irse porque sus nuevas labores como soldado de la guarnición demandaban mucho tiempo. Mina se acercó a Annie y se sentó junta a ella. Mina le toco el hombro a Annie.

-Tranquila, Annie. Yo estoy aquí contigo –dijo suavemente Mina- Todo esto es culpa de los titanes. Ellos mataron a nuestras familias y nos arrebataron nuestros hogares. Pero hay un titán en particular que ocasionó todo esto: el Titán Acorazado. Él rompió la puerta interior y provocó la caída del Muro María junto al hambre y las enfermedades.

Annie dejó de llorar y miro de reojo a Mina.

-¡Voy a matar al Titán Acorazado aunque sea lo último que haga! ¡Lo juro! –dijo Mina decidida- Me uniré al ejército, Annie. Me convertiré en una soldado como Rico. Vengaré a todos los que murieron: a tu padre, a mis padres, a mis hermanos, a los que fueron devorados, a los que murieron a causa del hambre, el frío y las enfermedades. Si yo no lo hago, nadie más lo hará.

-Yo te acompañaré. –pronunció Annie - Nos uniremos las dos al ejército. ¡Yo los mataré a todos por lo que hicieron!

Annie sudaba y seguía con lágrimas en los ojos pero su determinación creció como una llama gracias a Mina. Ambas estrecharon lazos y sobrevivieron juntas a los días siguientes. Tenían que esperar a cumplir 12 años para unirse al ejército. Mina y Annie cooperaban mutuamente en todo. Trabajaban juntas, comían juntas, limpiaban juntas, rezaban juntas y dormían al costado de la otra. Se volvieron inseparables.

El año 847 llegó. Mina y Annie crecieron. Ambas estaban listas para convertirse en soldados. Empacaron todas sus cosas y salieron del asentamiento en dirección al cuartel general de la Guarnición en Trost. Se inscribieron a sí mismas en la tropa de cadetes 104 y fueron llevadas al interior del Muro Rose. Se pusieron sus uniformes de cadetes y formaron en el patio del campamento junto a otros 998 cadetes más. El instructor de la unidad sería el ex comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración: Keith Shadis. Él había renunciado a su cargo como explorador y le dio el título de comandante a Erwin Smith tras el fracaso de la campaña de reconquista del Muro María.

-Bienvenidos, cadetes de la 104.-anunció Keith- Para su mala suerte sabandijas, yo, Keith Shadis, seré su instructor en estos 3 años. Por el momento, todos ustedes son ganado listos para ir a los estómagos de los titanes, pero si sobreviven a mi entrenamiento, se convertirán en soldados entregados completamente a la causa de la humanidad o puede ser que uno de ustedes se convertirá en el héroe que pondrá fin a la tiranía de los titanes. ¡Soñar no cuesta nada! ¡La decisión sola la tienen ustedes! ¡Espero que realicen su máximo esfuerzo en estos 3 años porque aquí no entran los débiles y mediocres!

-_No se preocupe, señor_ -dijo Mina en su mente- _Entregaré todo mi cuerpo, mente y alma para convertirme en una buena soldado y acabar con los titanes._

_Continuará…_

_Próximamente:_

_-Para convertirse en una soldado, Mina tiene que atravesar por diversos entrenamientos que pondrán a prueba su capacidad física y mental. Conocerá jóvenes con distintos puntos de vista y motivaciones en el ejército. Formar amistades y tomar buenas decisiones es parte del desarrollo como soldado. Mina tiene que experimentarlo todo si quiere avanzar._


	3. La tropa de cadetes 104

**Hola de nuevo, gente. Ya hemos terminado el primer arco de la caída del Muro María. Ahora las cosas se pondrán más interesantes porque Mina ya ha crecido y se está preparando para ser soldado. Dos pequeña aclaraciones antes de continuar: (estas pueden ser spoilers)**

**1 . Tanto Annie como Bertholdt, el padre de Eren, Reiner e Ymir nacieron y crecieron dentro de las murallas. No son "guerreros" ni nada así. Están en las mismas condiciones que los demás personajes humanos. Creo que lo aclaré en el primer episodio cuando dije que nadie tendría el "Poder Titán". Entonces dirán: ¿¡Y quienes diablos son el Titán Colosal y el Titán Acorazado en tu fanfic!? Solo diré que ellos no son humanos. Eso se irá respondiendo mientras más avance el fic junto al origen de los titanes. Así que paciencia.**

**2\. Ahora que ya vamos a conocer al elenco principal. Debo mencionar que habrá algunos pequeños cambios de personalidad y actitud. Es natural porque lo que estoy contando es una línea alternativa al manga y anime originales.**

**Sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

_Episodio 3: La tropa de cadetes 104 –La restauración de la humanidad (Parte 1)_

En el año 845, el Titán Colosal y el Titán Acorazado aparecieron de la nada y atravesaron el Muro María, poniendo fin al siglo de paz que vivió la humanidad dentro de los muros. Los humanos tuvieron que abandonar el Muro María y confinarse en la próxima muralla: el Muro Rose. En el proceso, perdieron a más del 20% de su población quienes fueron asesinados por los titanes o perecieron en la crisis debido al hambre, el frío o las enfermedades. El ejército de las murallas no fue capaz de contrarrestar el ataque de los titanes a pesar de que cada uno de los soldados llevó un intenso entrenamiento por 3 años en las unidades de instrucción.

En el año 847, Mina Carolina y Annie Leonhart, las jóvenes que sobrevivieron al ataque de los titanes y a la crisis, se unieron al ejército y están a punto de llevar ese intenso entrenamiento que le corresponde a cada cadete para convertirse en soldado. Ambas debían permanecer 3 años en la unidad de instrucción entrenando física y mentalmente. Fueron asignadas a la tropa de cadetes 104 junto a otros 998 jóvenes. En total sumaban 1000 cadetes. Todos esos muchachos provenían del sur de las murallas. Los chicos y chicas del norte, este y oeste eran enviados a campos de entrenamiento en sus respectivas zonas.

Mina y Annie formaron juntas en el patio con los demás cadetes. Ambas vestidas con el uniforme de soldado respectivo para cada miembro del ejército de las murallas: pantalones blancos, botas marrón oscuro y la chaqueta café con el símbolo de su regimiento por 4 lados (en la parte del corazón, en la espalda y al costado de los hombros). En ese caso llevaban el símbolo de la Unidad de Instrucción: 2 espadas grises cruzadas. La ropa que cubre el torso esta puesta a libre elección del soldado. Mina llevaba puesta una blusa blanca pero Annie tenía un abrigo blanco, otros cadetes llevaban camisetas o chalecos. Cualquier ropa para el torso era permitida mientras no sea algo muy llamativo, colorido ni mucho menos provocador (sobre todo para las mujeres). Lo único que necesitaban para completar el uniforme eran los broches en los pantalones y un pedazo de tela(que parecía una falda pequeña) en la cadera. Ambos accesorios iba a ser otorgado a los cadetes para cuando dominen el uso del equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, el arma anti titanes por excelencia.

Era muy temprano por la mañana. Los rayos del sol iluminaban a los cadetes y al instructor Keith. Este, amenazantemente, se acercó a uno de los cadetes. Para ser más específicos, a un muchacho rubio llamado Armin. Él era un chico un poco introvertido. Tenía ojos azules, su cabello le llegaba hasta el cuello pero era fin pegado para nada suelto. Armin medía 1,63 m. Un poco pequeño si lo comparábamos con el instructor Keith, quien media 1,98 m. Eso sin mencionar que tenía unos penetrantes ojos de tigre y había quedado completamente calvo desde que abandonó el Cuerpo de Exploración. Keith se acercó a Armin sin previo aviso y le dirigió fuertemente la palabra.

-¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?! –preguntó groseramente Keith.

Armin hizo el saludo del ejército (poner el brazo firmemente en el corazón y la otra en la espalda) y le contestó al instructor.

-¡Soy Armin Arlert del Distrito Shiganshina! –exclamó Armin.

La voz de Armin era un poco aguda. Parecía la de una mujer. Keith no se contuvo para burlarse del muchacho.

-¿Armin? Vaya nombre de niño marica. ¿Te lo puso tu padre?

-¡Me lo puso mi abuelo, señor! –contestó Armin intentando no inmutarse.

-¡Armin Arlert! ¡¿Por qué viniste aquí?!

-¡Para entregarme completamente a la causa de la humanidad!

-¡¿Vaya, enserio?! ¡Me alegro mucho! –dijo Keith sarcásticamente- Serás una excelente carnada. Los titanes te devorarán mientras los hombres de verdad hacen el trabajo.

-¡Ya lo sé, señor!

-¡Muy bien, cadete! Ahora vaya a la fila 4 –finalizó Keith.

Armin fue en silencio a tal fila. Eso que había hecho Keith era una especie de "rito de iniciación". Gritar e intimidar de esa forma a un cadete recién llegado, era una forma de medir sus fuerzas y obligarlo a abandonar su vida anterior para convertirse en soldado. Los instructores no hacían eso con todos los cadetes. De ser así, tomaría muchas horas. El instructor escogía personalmente a que cadetes intimidar. Siempre escogía a aquellos que lucían débiles, cobardes, distraídos y a los que no parecen aptos para el trabajo del soldado. Aquellos que lucían con mucha fortaleza, seguridad y determinación, no pasaban por el "rito de iniciación". El instructor podía ofender y ser grosero con el cadete. No había parámetros ni límites. El objetivo del cadete era mantener la mente fría ante los insultos y humillaciones para que se enfrente de la misma manera a los titanes.

Keith se acercó a otro chico rubio llamado Thomas.

-¡¿Quién diablos eres, tú?! –preguntó Keith nuevamente.

-Soy Thomas Wagner de Trost.

-¡Más fuerte, idiota! –vociferó Keith

-¡Soy Thomas Wagner del Distrito Trost! –exclamó Thomas un poco nervioso.

Mina observaba de reojo como Keith le gritaba a Thomas y hacía lo mismo con otros cadetes. Sin embargo, él ignoraba a aquellos cadetes que cumplían con sus expectativas a simple vista: muchachos llenos de determinación y coraje. Mina esperaba cumplir con las expectativas de Keith. Ya no era una pequeña niña indefensa. Estaba lista para ofrecer su corazón. Lista para vengar a su familia sobre todo a su hermano Uriel, a quien no pudo proteger y murió frente a sus ojos a manos del titán al que le juró venganza: el Titán Acorazado. Matar a esa cosa sería todo un reto para Mina. Ni los veteranos de la Guarnición ni los del Cuerpo de Exploración pudieron contra él. Eso sin mencionar al resto de titanes dispuestos a defender a su compañero acorazado.

Mina quedo tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no vio a Keith acercarse a ella. Este, enojado, le gritó.

-¡Despierte, cadete! ¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?!

Mina regresó en sí. Observó nerviosa a Keith e hizo inmediatamente el saludo del ejército.

-¡Soy Mina Carolina de las afueras de Shiganshina! –contestó firmemente Mina.

-¿Mina Carolina? Hmph… Juraría que escuche ese nombre antes… Pertenecía a una niñita que según los rumores, había nacido en la peor de las inmundicias: en una pocilga llena de cerdos y lodo.

Mina se sorprendió muchísimo. ¿Cómo diablos el instructor Keith Shadis sabía eso? Ella sabía que varias personas conocían la historia de una pequeña nacida en una pocilga pero nunca nadie sabía exactamente que se trataba de Mina.

-No sé de qué está hablando, señor. –contestó Mina secamente.

-¡Claro que lo sabes, mentirosa! ¡Porqué esa niñita eres tú! –vociferó Keith- Ahora dime ¿¡Por qué diablos abandonaste tu vida con los cerdos para venir aquí?!

-¡Vine aquí para derrotar al Titán Acorazado y recuperar las tierras que nos arrebató! –exclamó Mina.

Los cadetes que escucharon a Mina, la miraron de reojo. Se habían sorprendido por semejante respuesta. Es normal escuchar que los motivos de los cadetes por unirse al ejército sean algo así como: "Para defender a la humanidad" "Para entregarme a la causa de la humanidad" "Para servir con mi vida a la victoria de la humanidad" "Para contribuir a la derrota de los titanes" "Para ganar territorio para la humanidad" y muchos otras frases así pero lo de Mina fue bastante diferente a lo normal: "Derrotar al Titán Acorazado". Ese mismo titán que atravesó el Muro María, asesinó a miles de humanos y es considerado uno de los titanes más peligrosos de todos. Algunos cadetes lo vieron como una locura, otros; como motivo de admiración a Mina. Keith lo vio de una forma distinta.

-¡Oh! Así que quieres derrotar al Titán Acorazado –dijo sarcásticamente Keith- ¿Qué es lo que añoras, mocosa? ¿Quieres que te hagamos una estatua en algún distrito y recordarte como la "valiente soldado" que se enfrentó al Titán Acorazado y murió en el acto? ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!

Mina no buscaba fama. Su motivo iba más allá que los objetivos promedios de cualquier soldado y así se lo dijo firmemente a Keith.

-No quiero fama, señor –dijo Mina- Simplemente pienso que la humanidad no puede seguir viviendo como ganado. No podemos agacharnos ante los titanes. ¡Debemos luchar contra los más fuertes para demostrarles que la humanidad puede contraatacar!

Mina pensó que había superado las expectativas de Keith pero se equivocó. El instructor respondió tajantemente a su determinación.

-¡Respuesta incorrecta, cadete! ¿¡Tú qué sabes que es vivir como ganado si eres peor que el ganado?! –gritó Keith- ¡Eres una miserable que nació en una pocilga y nadie va a cambiar eso!

Mina hizo lo posible para no inmutarse

-¡Si, ya lo sé, señor! –exclamó- ¡Soy peor que el ganado! Pero no puedo cruzar los brazos. Tengo que matar al Titán Acorazado por mi familia…

Keith sabía que Mina iba en serio pero aún tenía que demostrarlo.

-Muy bien, Mina Carolina. –dijo Keith quien se acercó más a Mina para intimidarla- Cuando el Titán Acorazado vuelva a atacar nuestro territorio, tú serás la primera en enfrentarlo para ver cuánto duras.

-¡Como usted quiera, señor! –sentenció Mina.

-Te quedas en esta fila firmemente, cadete –finalizó Keith.

-_Maldición _–dijo Mina en su mente- _Eso fue peor de lo que esperaba._

Mina temía haber dado una mala impresión al instructor. No sabía que había dicho mal. Mina intentó dejar de pensar en ese pequeño "tropiezo" para seguir con el entrenamiento tal como se lo había propuesto. El instructor Keith se dirigió a otro cadete frente a Mina. El muchacho se llamaba Jean. Medía 1,75 m y era de contextura delgada. Jean tenía el cabello corto de color castaño claro. Sus ojos eran cafés.

-¿¡Quién diablos eres tú?! – le gritó Keith a Jean

-¡Soy Jean Kirstein del Distrito Trost! –respondió Jean mientras hacía el saludo.

-¡Jean Kirstein! ¡¿Por qué viniste aquí?!

Cuando Keith le preguntó eso, Jean pasó de estar serio y firme a un poco relajado y flexible.

-Vine aquí para unirme a la Policía Miliar y vivir en el interior del Muro Sina –contestó Jean casualmente.

-¡Mira nada más! Así que tú viniste aquí nada más para tener la posibilidad de unirte a la Policía Militar y llevar una vida tranquila en el último muro, ¿verdad? –contestó Keith un poco disgustado.

-Sí, señor. –dijo Jean educadamente.

Jean recibió un fuerte cabezazo de su instructor. El muchacho no soportó el dolor. Jean cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras frotaba su cabeza intentando disipar el dolor.

-¡¿Quién te ha dado permiso para sentarte, cadete?! –exclamó Keith- ¡Si tu cuerpo puede ser tumbado fácilmente, jamás irás a la Policía Militar! ¡Te vas a la fila 2 ahora mismo!

Mina observó toda esa escena. Se sintió un poco mal por Jean. Definitivamente la tuvo peor que ella. Jean se levantó un poco desorientado. Él y Mina cruzaron miradas. Jean dejo de mirar inmediatamente a Mina. Se sentía avergonzado por haber sido golpeado por Keith en frente de todos. Jean se dirigió a la fila 2 mientras la mirada de Mina lo seguía. Keith continuó con el rito de iniciación. Él pasó cerca de Annie. Mina pensó que su amiga iba a ser la próxima víctima de Keith pero, para su sorpresa, Keith pasó de largo. Mina quedó sorprendidísima. Al parecer, Annie tenía pinta de soldado ante los ojos de Keith. No era tan extraño. Annie tenía una expresión muy fría y sin emoción en su rostro (cosa que agradó a Keith).

Keith centro su atención en otro muchacho junto a Annie. El chico se llamaba Bertholdt. Era bastante alto (medía 1,88 m). Bertholdt tenía el cabello negro y corto. Sus ojos eran azules verdosos y tenía una contextura delgada. Keith se acercó a Bertholdt.

-¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?! –vociferó Keith.

-Soy Bertholdt Hoover… de la villa Liberio… -decía Bertholdt nervioso sin mirar a Keith a los ojos.

Keith notó esto y cogió bruscamente a Bertholdt del cuello de su camiseta.

-¡Cuando tus superiores te hablan, tú los miras a los ojos, cadete! –gritó Keith- ¡Repite tu nombre sin quitarme la mirada!

-¡Soy Bertholdt Hoover de la villa Liberio! –exclamó Bertholdt mirando con dificultad a los penetrantes ojos de Keith.

-¡Bertholdt Hoover! ¿¡Por qué viniste aquí!?

-¡Vine para…! … ¡Para…! –decía con nerviosismo Bertholdt.

-¡¿Para qué?! ¡Dilo de una vez! ¡Libera tu ira, cadete! –gritó Keith.

Bertholdt se quedó trabado. Él era bastante tímido. Además, Keith lo intimidaba bastante.

-¿Sabes qué, cadete? –dijo Keith disgustado- Guárdatelo. Solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo. ¡Vete a la fila 7 ahora mismo que ya no quiero ver tu rostro!

Bertholdt, cabizbajo, fue directo a la fila 7. Annie lo siguió con la mirada. Había algo en Bertholdt que le llamó la atención. Keith continuó hasta que encontró a su próxima víctima. Esta vez era un cadete llamado Marco. Él medía 1,78 m. Tenía el cabello negro y corto con 2 puntas en las partes laterales de su frente. Sus ojos eran negros y tenía pecas en su cara lo que le daba un aspecto infantil.

-¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?! –preguntó Keith a Marco.

Marco no se sintió para nada intimidado, sino, orgulloso y respondió a Keith con una sonrisa.

-¡Soy Marco Bött del pueblo Ginae! –contestó Marco firmemente.

-¡¿Por qué viniste aquí, niñito?! –exclamó Keith enojado.

-¡Para unirme a la Policía Militar y servir lealmente al rey Rod! –dijo Marco sin sentirse intimidado.

-Qué bonito –dijo Keith sarcásticamente- Estaría todo bien de no ser por un pequeño detalle.

Keith cogió a Marco del cuello de su camisa. Este quedo al fin intimidado.

-Al rey no le gustan los mocosos sonrientes –sentenció Keith- ¡Te quedas en esta fila conmigo, Marco Bött!

Keith avanzó tan solo unos pocos pasos y encontró a su próxima víctima. Un cadete de ojos ámbar y de baja estatura (1,58 cm para ser exactos). El chico se llamaba Connie. Era calvo, delgado y no muy listo.

-¡¿Quién diablos eres tú, chico calvo?! –gritó Keith a Connie.

-¡Soy Connie Springer de la aldea Ragako, señor! –exclamó Connie.

Hubo un pequeño detalle que enfureció mucho a Keith: Connie hizo el saludo militar con la mano izquierda, provocando que apuntara a otro lado en su pecho menos a su corazón. Keith cogió fuertemente a Connie de su cabeza, levantándolo en el aire frente a los atónitos ojos de los demás cadetes. Connie se quedó petrificado y no podía hacer más que mirar con terror a su instructor.

-¡Escúchame bien, Connie Springer! ¡Lo primero que tienes que saber para ser soldado es realizar correctamente el saludo! –dijo Keith fuertemente- Ese saludo significa que ofreces tu corazón a la humanidad. ¡¿Acaso tienes el corazón en el lado derecho, idiota?!

Keith no terminó de intimidar a Connie, porque lo distrajo una cadete que estaba cometiendo una falta mayor. Esa cadete tenía el cabello castaño rojizo y ojos naranjas. Media 1,68 cm y era un poco corpulenta. La chica estaba comiendo rápidamente una papa en plena formación.

-Oye tú… -dijo Keith- ¿Qué diablos crees que haces?

La muchacha no presto atención a Keith, siguió devorando la papa. El instructor se acercó a la chica. Todos los cadetes alrededor se pusieron un poco nerviosos. Mina también quedo sorprendida por la acción de la cadete. Incluso Annie quiso contemplar de reojo semejante suceso. Keith se acercó por completo a la muchacha. Esta seguía comiendo.

-¡Oye te estoy hablando a ti, escoria! –vociferó Keith- ¡¿Quién diablos eres, desgraciada?!

La chica se tragó a la fuerza el último pedazo de papa que masticaba, hizo el saludo militar (con la papa en mano) y le contestó a Keith.

-Soy Sasha Blouse de la villa Dauper –contestó educadamente Sasha.

-Dime, Sasha Blouse ¿Por qué diablos estabas comiendo esa papa? –preguntó Keith seriamente.

-Encontré esta papa en la oficina de los oficiales, señor –dijo Sasha sin censurarse- Estaba cocida y como yo tenía hambre, la tome y ahora me la estoy comiendo.

-En otras palabras, te la robaste sin el permiso de tus superiores. –dijo Keith disgustado.- Y lo peor es que te la estás comiendo justo ahora en la formación. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Señor, ¿Acaso me está preguntando la razón por la que la gente come papas? –preguntó Sasha educadamente.

Keith no contestó. Todos los cadetes se sorprendieron mucho por la tranquilidad de Sasha. Parecía que todavía no se daba cuenta de que había cometido una falta grave. Todo el ambiente quedo en silencio. Sasha volvió a hablar para matar el silencio.

-Si quiere, señor –dijo Sasha- Le puedo dar la mitad de la papa para que usted también coma.

-¿Me vas a dar la mitad? –preguntó Keith confundido.

Sasha partió la papa a la mitad y le dio el pedazo restante a Keith. La cadete procedió a sonreír con cara de estúpida porque ya se había dado cuenta del tremendo embrollo en el que se metió. Keith aplastó el pedazo de papa con su mano. Luego, cogió a Sasha de la cabeza y la inclinó para darle un fuerte rodillazo en el ojo. Sasha cayó fulminada en el suelo.

-¡Eres una tremenda asquerosa y una irrespetuosa! –gritó Keith- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre comer en la formación?! ¡Debería expulsarte ahora mismo por ladrona!

-¡Lo lamento mucho, señor! ¡No volverá a pasar! –suplicó Sasha.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cómo castigo vas a correr por todo el campamento hasta desmayarte y no vas a recibir ni un solo pedazo de comida por hoy! –sentenció Keith.

Sasha gritó de agonía al saber que no iba a comer nada más ese día. Keith la abofeteo para callarla. Sasha no tuvo más remedio que cumplir con su castigo. La cadete corrió por horas alrededor del campamento. Ni siquiera tuvo la posibilidad de quitarse el uniforme y ponerse su ropa casual. Al menos, Mina había encontrado a alguien que definitivamente la pasó peor que ella. La joven miraba a la pobre Sasha correr desde el comedor.

-¿Todavía no ha parado? –preguntó Annie.

-Al parecer no. Creo que se tomó muy enserio la frase de "correr hasta desmayarte" del instructor. –contestó Mina. – Pobre, amanecerá llena de tierra y sudor.

Mina y Annie ya se habían quitado los uniformes y vestían con sus ropas casuales. Mina llevaba un ligero suéter celeste, un pantalón marrón oscuro y botines negros. Cabe destacar que Mina ahora llevaba el cabello atado. Cuando pasaron los años, su cabello creció mucho. Por eso Mina, lo llevaba atado (desde las puntas) por medio de 2 coletas verticales que reposaban a ambos lados de su cuello (usando 2 pequeños lazos azules). Annie, por su parte, no había cambiado mucho. Seguía teniendo su cabello a la medida adecuada y amarrado de la misma forma que cuando era niña. Annie llevaba puesto un abrigo blanco, pantalones de color azul desaliñado y botines cafés.

Mina y Annie se encontraban junto a Connie, Marco, Armin y otro cadete llamado Eren. Todos miraban a Sasha correr.

-Lo más gracioso de todo es que a la "chica papa" no le importó correr. –comentó Connie- Ella gritó al saber que no iba a comer nada más en todo el día. Vaya que glotona.

-No la culpo –dijo Armin- En estos últimos años, los alimentos han escaseado mucho gracias a la caída del Muro María. Los titanes conquistaron los territorios de mayor producción ganadera y agrícola.

Armin tenía mucha razón en eso. La propia Mina vivió el hambre durante su estancia en Trost. Tal vez Sasha pasó por algo similar y por eso no podía dejar pasar ni solo pedazo de comida sin llevárselo a la boca. Mientras Mina miraba a Sasha, se percató de algo que pasó cerca de la cadete mientras corría: era una caravana que se dirigía hacia la salida del campamento. Mina forzó un poco la vista para ver que había dentro y se dio cuenta de que ahí estaban algunos de los cadetes que vio en la formación.

-Oigan, chico –pronunció Mina confundida- ¿A dónde se están llevando a nuestros compañeros en esa caravana de ahí?

Marco se percató de la caravana. Él ya sabía que era lo que pasaba con aquellos cadetes.

-Oh, ellos son los que decidieron retirarse –contestó Marco.

-¿Retirarse? ¡Pero si es el primer día! Aún no hemos pasado por nada –dijo Mina sorprendida.

-Creo que se asustaron por el instructor Keith –comentó Annie- Es lo más lógico.

\- Es natural –dijo el cadete Eren- Los débiles no pertenecen aquí. Prefieren regresar a sus vidas pasadas antes que hacer frente a los titanes.

-¿Perdón? –pronunció Mina.

Todos voltearon a ver a Eren. Él era un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello negro. Medía 1,70 m y era delgado.

-Oh, disculpen, creo que no me presenté –dijo Eren- Soy Eren Jaeger del Distrito Shiganshina al igual que Armin. Somos mejores amigos.

-Sí. Eren y yo hemos estado juntos desde niños –añadió Armin.

-Un gusto conocerlos. Yo soy Mina y ella es mi mejor amiga Annie –dijo Mina mientras tocaba a Annie del hombro. –Al igual que ustedes, venimos del Muro María y hemos estado juntas desde niñas.

-Así que ustedes cuatro son del Muro María –dijo Connie un tanto sorprendido.

-Eso quiere decir que han estado presentes en "aquel fatídico día" –sentenció Marco.

Marco se estaba refiriendo a nada más y nada menos que al día del ataque de los titanes que provocó la caída del Muro María. El día en el que aparecieron el Titán Colosal y el Titán Acorazado que atravesaron la muralla con suma facilidad.

-Sí, yo fui testigo de todo lo que sucedió aquel día –pronunció Mina.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! –dijo Connie sorprendido- ¡¿Podrías contarme todo lo que pasó?! ¡No omitas ningún detalle!

Sin darse cuenta, Mina y Annie estaban cenando rodeadas de todos sus compañeros. Todos querían saber que habían vivido las jóvenes en el año 845 cuando el Titán Colosal rompió la muralla y permitió el avance de los titanes.

-¡Ya se los dije, chicos! No fue nada bonito. –dijo Mina un poco fastidiada- No entiendo porque se asombran tanto.

\- Pero viste al Titán Colosal, ¿verdad? –dijo Connie emocionado

-Sí y jamás voy a poder olvidar su rostro.

Todos los cadetes se asombraron.

-¡¿Cómo era?! –preguntó un cadete llamado Reiner- A mí me contaron que tenía la mandíbula de un demonio y podía escalar la muralla.

-¡Eso también fue lo que escuche! –dijo Bertholdt

-¡Yo también! –comentó una cadete llamada Hannah.

-No, nada de eso es verdad. Su mandíbula era como la de un titán cualquiera solo que mucho más grande. El Titán Colosal no tiene nada de piel –decía Mina- No podía escalar la muralla. No era tan grande. Solo pude ver su cabeza mirando la ciudad desde el muro. Él rompió la puerta de una patada.

-¿Y viste a los titanes normales? –preguntó Marco.

-Desde lejos. Solo tuve tiempo para escapar. Si me hubiera acercado a uno de ellos, no estaría aquí contándolo –dijo Mina.

-Yo si vi uno de cerca –comentó Eren- Fue el titán que devoró a mi madre.

Todos los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar.

-Lo lamento mucho, Eren. No debí preguntar –se disculpó Marco.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, Marco. No fue tu culpa –dijo Eren- Vine aquí para matarlos a todos y recuperar mi hogar.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, Eren –dijo Annie- Yo también vi a un titán normal de cerca.

-¿De verdad, Annie? –preguntó Eren.

-Sucedió cuando los titanes comenzaron a invadir la zona rural. –contaba Annie- Un titán bastante gordo salió de los bosques. Me quede en shock. Nunca en mi vida había visto algo tan desagradable. Lo peor de todo fue que el titán sonreía macabramente.

-¿Cómo escapaste de ahí? –preguntó Armin.

-Fue mi padre, él me sacó de ahí. Si él no hubiera estado cerca en ese momento, yo ya estaría muerta. –sentenció Annie.

-¿Y alguno de ustedes vio al Titán Acorazado? –preguntó Connie- Ya saben, ese titán que rompió la puerta interior de Shiganshina y ocasionó la caída del Muro María.

Cuando Mina escuchó a Connie mencionar al Titán Acorazado, inmediatamente los peores recuerdos empezaron a invadir la mente de Mina. Ella vio en su mente la imagen de sus padres muertos, de Uriel siendo devorado por el Titán Acorazado y de Wallace pereciendo por la hipotermia. Recordó también el olor de los cadáveres de aquel día. Mina soltó repentinamente la cuchara con la que estaba tomando su sopa y le entraron ganas de vomitar. Estaba consternada por recordar semejantes cosas. Annie y todos sus compañeros notaron eso.

-Creo que ya fueron suficientes preguntas, chicos –dijo Annie para que dejen de incomodar a Mina.

-Tiene razón –comentó Marco- Mina prefiere no recordar ciertas cosas de aquel día.

-No, no pasa nada. –dijo Mina reavivada- Si vi al Titán Acorazado y recuerdo exactamente como era.

Mina expresó con rabia sus recuerdos del Titán Acorazado.

-Era un titán de 15 metros, tenía el cabello blanco puntiagudo con 3 puntas cubriendo la frente. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de unas durísimas corazas verdes y sus ojos eran bastante brillosos. Ese miserable nos obligó a encerrarnos aún más en estas murallas cuando destruyó la puerta interior de Shiganshina. Generó hambre, enfermedades y mató a muchos de los nuestros. Me metí al ejército porque quiero matarlo. Quiero venganza por todo lo que hizo.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Mina en silencio. La gran mayoría de los cadetes no tenía metas tan grandes como la de Mina. Ella respiro profundo para dejar ir la rabia y sonrió.

-Pero no voy a hacerlo sola. Estamos todos juntos en esto ¿verdad? –sentenció Mina- Todos nos hemos unido aquí para vencer a los titanes y colaborar con la causa de la humanidad, ¿cierto?

Los compañeros de Mina pusieron cara de duda cuando ella dijo eso. Estaba claro que la mayoría no quería enfrentarse a los titanes. Ellos tan solo querían comer gratis y trabajar mucho para unirse a la Policía Militar, el regimiento al que solo podían ir los 10 primeros puestos de una tropa de cadetes. Los puestos se definirían tras haber terminado el entrenamiento de 3 años. Todos los cadetes luchaban para llegar a los 10 primeros y tener la opción de unirse a la Policía Militar. Eso significaba vivir cómodamente en el último muro (el Muro Sina), lejos de los titanes y comiendo gratis sin trabajar mucho. Mina, ingenuamente, pensaba que todos tenían la misma visión que ella tenía con respecto al trabajo de soldado. Sin embargo, había algunos muchachos que si compartían su pensamiento. Entre ellos estaba el joven Jean Kirstein que, irónicamente, deseaba ir a la Policía Militar.

-_Esa chica tiene coraje pero no pienso que la humanidad sea capaz de vencer a los titanes_ –decía Jean en su mente- _Bueno, tal vez si podamos vencerlos pero tomará muchas décadas recuperar el Muro María y también tomará muchos siglos llegar al mundo exterior._

Jean no quería creer en la victoria de la humanidad. Prefería valorar su vida e intentar llegar a la Policía Militar o al menos a la Guarnición. Mientras su persona pudiera tener prestigio al convertirse en soldado, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Jean tampoco era un vago. Si surgía algún problema, él estaba dispuesto a ayudar.

Los serios pensamientos de Jean fueron inmediatamente opacados por una cadete que paso frente a él. Era una chica de rasgos asiáticos llamada Mikasa Ackerman. Ella medía 1,70 m y tenía ojos negros. Su cabello era negro y bastante largo, cosa que llamo mucho la atención de Jean. El chico sintió una fuerte atracción emocional por Mikasa con solo verla pasar con ese hermoso y largo cabello negro. Jean se puso de pie completamente ruborizado. Dejo su cena y fue rápido a hablar con Mikasa.

-¡Oye! –dijo Jean.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Mikasa.

-Mmm… tu cabello me parece muy bonito –pronunció Jean nervioso.

-Gracias… -dijo Mikasa secamente.

Mikasa hizo caso omiso a lo que Jean intentó decirle y salió del comedor. Jean fue tras ella y se la quedó viendo desde la entrada del comedor. Mikasa salió hacía el patio y se acercó a Eren. Este se puso un poco incómodo por su presencia.

-¿Qué pasa, Mikasa? Déjame en paz. –dijo Eren fastidiado.

-¿Por qué te molestas? –preguntó Mikasa- Solo quería venir a verte.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que a veces siento que me tratas como un niño.

-No es eso, Eren. Solo pienso que debemos protegernos mutuamente para sobrevivir.

-Hablando de proteger, te recomiendo que te cortes el cabello –dijo Eren- Mañana comienza nuestro entrenamiento con el equipo de maniobras y ese largo cabello te va a estorbar.

-Está bien, Eren. Me lo cortaré esta noche –dijo Mikasa obedientemente.

Jean se quedó decepcionado. No podía creer lo que había pasado frente a sus ojos. Ese hermoso cabello negro iba a desaparecer por culpa de ese tal Eren. Jean quedó con una expresión sombría tras ver por última vez a Mikasa con su cabello largo. En ese momento, Mina y Annie pasaron por el lado de Jean. Él, por inercia, las miro de reojo. Vio que Mina tenía el cabello negro y lo llevaba amarrado, eso significaba que debía tenerlo tan largo como Mikasa. Jean se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y acarició un poco el cabello de Mina. Ella, se dio cuenta al instante.

-¡¿Oye que haces?! –exclamó Mina incomoda.

-Mi hermoso cabello negro… -susurró Jean.

Annie se percató de eso y le propinó una fuerte patada a Jean en el estómago. Ella no iba a permitir que nadie le falte el respeto a Mina. Esta quedo con los ojos bien abiertos cuando Annie dejó a Jean en el suelo.

-Vámonos, Mina. Ya está oscureciendo –dijo Annie ignorando lo que acababa de hacer.

Mina, obedientemente, siguió a su amiga hasta las barracas donde dormían las cadetes. Mina y Annie tenían que dormir en una litera compartida. Esas literas tenían 2 colchones partidos a la mitad. En cada mitad dormía un cadete, por lo que podían dormir 4 cadetes en una sola litera. Lo que reducía enormemente los gastos. Las cadetes todavía no se iban a dormir. Usualmente se quedaban conversando de cosas triviales hasta que tuvieran sueño. Mina y Annie hicieron lo mismo. Cada una sentando en los colchones de la litera inferior.

-Gracias por dejarme dormir pegada a la pared, Mina. Me siento más cómoda así –dijo Annie.

-No hay de que, Annie –dijo Mina sonriendo.

-¿Qué opinas hasta ahora de la unidad de instrucción? –preguntó Annie.

-Bueno, todavía no puedo decir nada. Es el primer día pero si esos chicos de la tarde se retiraron tan repentinamente, debe ser porque este lugar no va a ser fácil de dominar.

-A mí me parece que nuestro compañeros son un poco raros –comentó Annie- Esa chica que comía papas en la formación, el chico que te tocó la cabeza y otros más por ahí.

-Deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo para conocer a todos aquí. En el campo de batalla necesitaremos amigos que nos salven si nos agarra un titán. –sentenció Mina.

-Tal vez tengas razón. -dijo Annie

Annie no estaba del todo cómoda con la idea de socializar con los otros 999 cadetes. Ya tenía a Mina y para ella un solo amigo era más que suficiente. Después de todo, no todos los chicos iban a sobrevivir a los titanes si se produce un nuevo ataque. Mina tenía una visión más fraternal. Pensaba que la humanidad no iba sobrevivir a un ataque de los titanes si es que no se unían. Los soldados son los que deben llevarse mejor para trabajar en equipo y no ser opacados por la fuerza de los titanes.

Mientras hablaban, un pedazo de cabello cayó en el hombro de Mina. Ella levantó la mirada hacía la litera superior. Vio que a Mikasa le estaba cortando el cabello otra cadete llamada Lisa Speer. Ella lo hacía a petición de Mikasa. A diferencia de Mikasa, Lisa era una chica delgada de baja estatura (1,50 m), tenía el cabello de color castaño claro y este solo le llegaba a la mitad del cuello. Sus ojos eran de color amarillo oscuro y su piel era blanca.

-¿Así está bien, Mikasa? –preguntó Lisa.

-No, Lisa. Necesitó que sea un poco más corto. Que este más o menos como tu medida –dijo Mikasa.

-Está bien. –dijo Lisa

Lisa siguió cortando el cabello de Mikasa con las tijeras. Unos pedazos más del cabello de Mikasa cayeron sobre la cara de Mina.

-Oigan, tengan más cuidado –dijo Mina un poco fastidiada.

-¡Oh, lo siento mucho! –pronunció Lisa un poco nerviosa- ¡No te enojes por favor!

-Tranquila, no estoy enojada. Solo les pido por favor que tengan cuidado con el cabello cortado que me está cayendo.

-¿Por qué le estas cortando el pelo? –preguntó Annie.

-Oh, yo se lo pedí –dijo Mikasa- Mañana es el entrenamiento básico con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Eren me dijo que el pelo largo me haría más difícil el entrenamiento.

-¿Eren? –preguntó Mina- ¿Te refieres al chico que también es de Shiganshina como Armin?

-Sí. Lo conozco porque yo soy su hermana y también vengo de Shiganshina –sentenció Mikasa.

Tanto Mina como Annie se sorprendieron.

-¡¿Eres de Shiganshina?! –dijo Mina

-Así que también estuviste en aquel "fatídico día". Al igual que nosotras –pronunció Annie.

-Si…

Mikasa bajo de la parte superior de la litera para sentarse junto a Mina y Annie. Lisa hizo lo mismo puesto que no quería estar sola.

-Así que tu nombre es Mikasa Jaeger ¿verdad? –dijo Mina a Mikasa.

-No, exactamente. Me llamo Mikasa Ackerman –contestó Mikasa.

-¿Qué? Pero no dices que Eren y tu son hermanos. –replicó Mina.

-Bueno, en realidad no somos hermanos de sangre. Su familia me adoptó cuando yo perdí a la mía. –sentenció Mikasa.

-Oh, lo lamento mucho, Mikasa –dijo Mina.

-¿Qué pasó con tus padres, Mikasa? –preguntó Annie.

-Me gustaría no hablar de eso… -contestó Mikasa secamente.

-Oh, lamento entrometerme –dijo Annie.

-No te preocupes –pronunció Mikasa.

Mina quiso meter a Lisa en la conversación. Veía a la chica un poco tímida.

-¿Y tú también vienes del Distrito Shiganshina? –preguntó Mina- ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?.

-Me llamo Lisa Speer y no. No vengo de Shiganshina. Yo soy de Trost. Siempre he vivido en el Muro Rose.

-Oh, así que viniste aquí para ayudar a recuperar el Muro María y a contribuir con la victoria de la humanidad–dijo Mina con una sonrisa.

-No. Yo fui obligada… -pronunció débilmente Lisa.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Mina.

-Oh, no, nada… Sí. Me gustaría ayudarte, Mina; cuando lo requieras. –dijo Lisa.

-¡Gracias! –contestó Mina

-Lamentablemente no todos tienen tu actitud, Lisa. –dijo Annie- La gran mayoría solo vino aquí para intentar llegar a la Policía Militar. Son un montón de cobardes.

-Concuerdo. –sentenció Mikasa.

Mina no compartía del todo la misma opinión de Annie y Mikasa. Es decir, ella no era fan de la Policía Militar pero aquellos que valoran su vida no merecen ser desprestigiados. Es normal. Después de todo lo que pasó en el año 845, nadie querría estar cerca de los titanes jamás. Sin embargo, Mina estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo para vengar a su familia y quería motivar a sus compañeros a unirse a su causa. La elección era exclusivamente de ellos.

Las 4 jóvenes hablaron acerca del desastre ocurrido en el Muro María. Mencionaron la repentina aparición del Titán Colosal. Mikasa afirmó haberlo visto al igual que Mina. Mikasa también fue testigo de la barbarie de los titanes; ella vio como la madre de Eren fue devorada. Annie le describió precisamente a Lisa el aspecto de los titanes y como devoran humanos. Lisa estaba completamente aterrada pero intentó no demostrarlo explícitamente.

Antes de que pudieran llegar al tema del Titán Acorazado, escucharon la puerta de la barraca abrirse. No era un instructor sino otras 2 cadetes cargando a la inconsciente Sasha Blouse. La pobre había corrido hasta el desmayo tal como lo ordenó Keith. Sasha estaba siendo llevada a su cama por 2 chicas llamadas Ymir y Christa.

-¡Como pesa esta "chica papa"! Debimos dejarla tirada en el suelo, Christa –se quejaba Ymir.

-¡No seas así, Ymir! –replicó Christa- Imagina que fueras tú.

-Jeje pues yo no hubiera sido tan estúpida como para comer como idiota en frente del instructor –dijo Ymir.

Christa suspiro. Ambas dejaron a Sasha en su litera (después de todo las 3 fueron designadas a dormir ahí).

-Pobrecilla -dijo Christa

-Pobre guarra –dijo Ymir

-¡Ymir! –exclamó Christa enojada.

-Vaya –dijo Mina desde su litera- Cuanto "compañerismo" hay aquí.

Mina siguió conversando con Annie, Mikasa y Lisa. Por fin llegaron a hablar del Titán Acorazado. Mina estuvo esperando eso.

-Mina, si escuche bien en la formación, tú dijiste que viniste aquí por venganza contra el Titán Acorazado, ¿verdad? –pronuncio Mikasa.

-Sí, quiero matarlo. No me importa si muero después. Mató a mi familia entera y eso jamás lo voy a olvidar. Él ocasionó todo nuestro sufrimiento cuando rompió la puerta interior de Shiganshina. Nos mató de hambre y nos encerró en estas murallas más de lo que ya estábamos.

Con eso Mikasa quedo totalmente convencida de que la determinación de Mina era completamente grande. Annie ya conocía bien a su amiga, por eso no se sorprendió tanto como Mikasa. Lisa, por su parte, no aprobó del todo el plan de Mina.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca, Mina?! –exclamó Lisa- El Titán Acorazado es extremadamente peligroso. Ni los veteranos de la Guarnición ni los del Cuerpo de Exploración pudieron contra él.

-Lo sé, Lisa. Pero la razón por la cual perdimos es muy simple –dijo Mina- El Titán Colosal y el Titán Acorazado nos agarraron de improvisto. La humanidad no conocía de su existencia ni estaba preparada para soportar un ataque de esa magnitud. Pero ahora la humanidad no está dispuesta a perder una vez más.

\- Parece que tú si tienes los pies bien firmes sobre la tierra, Mina. –pronunció Mikasa- ¿Qué me dices de ti, Annie? ¿Cuáles son tus motivaciones?

-Yo quiero venganza al igual que Mina –dijo Annie- Pero no contra un solo titán en específico sino con todos ellos. Mi padre murió a causa de ese plan del rey en el cual muchos civiles fueron obligados a combatir con los titanes. Eso me motiva a seguir.

-Entiendo –pronunció Mikasa.

-Pienso que no deberían dejarse llevar solo por la venganza y la ira, chicas –dijo Lisa- Jamás he visto a un titán pero si sé que son muy fuertes.

-No es así, Lisa. Yo no me dejo llevar por la rabia –pronunció Mina- Los titanes serán fuertes pero la humanidad lo es aún más. Solo necesitamos unirnos.

Cuando Mina dijo eso, una risa pudo escucharse desde otra litera. Era la risa de Ymir.

-Oye, chica. ¿Estás loca? –dijo Ymir burlescamente- ¿De qué se trata todo ese bodrio de que los humanos somos más fuertes que los titanes?

-¿Quién eres tú en primer lugar? –preguntó Mina enojada- No recuerdo haberte escuchado en la formación de la mañana.

-Me llamó Ymir Fritz, un gusto –dijo Ymir sarcásticamente- Y yo si recuerdo haberte escuchado en la formación. Eres la chica que dijo que quería derrotar al Titán Acorazado y que nació en una asquerosa pocilga: Mina Carolina, ¿cierto?

-No sé porque te parece graciosa la causa de la humanidad –pronunció Mina.

-Es simple, Mina. Yo pienso de forma realista e individual. Creo que los titanes no pueden ser vencidos y solo estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo. –sentenció Ymir.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? –dijo Mina quien se había parado enojada por las palabras de Ymir.

-Mina, tranquila. –le dijo Annie.

Ymir no se dejó intimidar por Mina y se paró igualmente. Mina se dio cuenta de que Ymir era más alta de lo que parecía. Ymir medía 1,72 cm. Tenía el cabello de color marrón y lo llevaba amarrado con un broche rojo. Sus ojos eran negros y tenía pecas en sus mejillas.

-Si no me escuchaste, pordiosera –dijo Ymir a Mina- Dije que todo esto de jugar a pelear por "la causa de la humanidad" y a fingir ser "héroes o salvadores" es bastante estúpido. Apuesto que tú estás completamente asustada al igual que todos los demás solo que no lo quieres admitir.

-¡¿Eso crees en verdad?! –exclamó Mina- ¡Yo no tengo miedo de pelear con los titanes!

Todas las cadetes en las barracas dejaron de conversar para prestar atención a la discusión entre Mina e Ymir. La amiga de Ymir, Christa, intervino.

-¡Ymir! ¡Ya basta! ¿Por qué tienes que ser así con los demás? –dijo Christa

Christa era todo lo opuesto a Ymir. Mientras Ymir era una muchacha grosera y marimacha, Christa era una jovencita amable y delicada. Christa tenía baja estatura (1,45 m), un cabello largo y rubio, ojos azules como el cielo y una piel suave. Ella hacía lo posible para evitar que Ymir se peleara u ofendiera a los otros cadetes como era lo que pasaba en ese momento con Mina. Annie también intervino.

-Detente, Mina. Por favor. Déjela –dijo Annie.

En ese momento, sonó la campana del campamento que indicaba a todos los cadetes apagar las luces y meterse a la cama a dormir. Ymir bostezó.

-Sabes, estoy un poco cansada para esto. –dijo Ymir- No soy fan de hacer las paces pero hagámoslo por esta vez, ¿vale?

Ymir abrió su mano para que Mina se la diera.

-Bien. Solo no molestes más. –dijo Mina al darle la mano a Ymir.

-Lo prometo. –pronunció Ymir

Mina no sabía que Ymir había cruzado los dedos con su otra mano, por lo que la promesa era nula. Ymir regresó a su litera junto a Christa. Mina y Annie hicieron lo mismo.

-No escuches lo que digan los demás, Mina. –dijo Annie- Solo confía en ti misma.

Mina hizo caso a las palabras de Annie y se fue directo a la cama. Ella y Annie dormían en la litera de abajo mientras Mikasa y Lisa dormían en la parte de arriba. Mina concilió el sueño mientras trataba de dejar de lado lo que había pasado con Ymir. Mañana era el día donde iba a aprender a combatir contra los titanes. Tenía que reponer energías para el día siguiente.

_Continuará…_

_Próximamente:_

_El verdadero entrenamiento comienza. Los cadetes aprenderán a hacer frente a los titanes con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Mina observa, impotentemente, como sus compañeros la sobrepasan en todo y sus esfuerzos parecen inútiles. En medio de la desesperación por convertirse en una excelente soldado, Mina descubre una habilidad suya que podría hacerla resaltar entre sus pares._


	4. Habilidad

_Episodio 4: Habilidad –La restauración de la humanidad (Parte 2)_

En el año 845, los titanes atacaron el Muro María gracias al Titán Colosal y al Titán Acorazado quienes hicieron una brecha en la puerta exterior e interior de Shiganshina. Ante el avance de los titanes, la humanidad tuvo que pasar al siguiente muro: el Muro Rose. Gran parte de la humanidad fue diezmada por los titanes. Estos, por su parte, apenas sufrieron unas pocas bajas en la caída del Muro María. Sus números casi ni se vieron afectados. Naturalmente, el ser humano no puede competir con un titán. Hasta el más fuerte y grande de los humanos puede ser fácilmente devorado por el más pequeño y débil de los titanes.

Solo existe una forma por la cual un humano puede hacer frente a un titán y esa es: haciendo uso del equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Este artefacto fue creado por la Guarnición hace 200 años (en el año 647) con el fin de facilitar la defensa durante la construcción de los muros. El equipo de maniobras tridimensionales es una herramienta que sirve para surcar los cielos a alta velocidad por medio de gas y cables de acero. Gracias a esa gran función, es capaz de llevar a los humanos que lo usan directamente a las nucas de los titanes o escapar rápidamente de sus garras.

El equipo de maniobras tridimensionales se colocaba en la parte posterior de la cintura del soldado. El equipo tenía equipado dentro de sí varias cajas negras que enrollaban los cables de acero que iban ser disparados por orificios en las partes laterales del equipo. El equipo contaba con un orificio en su parte trasera por el cual era disparado el gas. Sin embargo, el gas estaba contenido en otros 2 compartimientos rectangulares que el soldado llevaba a ambos lados de la cintura. Estos compartimientos parecían cajas metálicas, el tanque de gas iba en la parte superior del compartimiento sostenido firmemente con broches de acero, en el interior de los compartimientos iban 4 espacios para colocar hojas de repuesto para las espadas en caso de que estas se rompieran en el combate con los titanes.

Los mangos de las espadas fueron convertidos en gatillos por medio de 2 pistones. Con estos gatillos se controlaban las principales acciones del equipo. Con el primer pistón se disparan los cables de acero que contenían ganchos que se incrustaban en la piel de un titán o cualquier otra superficie y con el segundo pistón, se accionaba el gas que iba llevar volando al usuario del equipo hacía donde había disparado el gancho. El gas en si no era tan poderoso para llevar a alguien volando, sino que era intensificado con un ventilador en el interior del equipo. Todas esas acciones eran posibles ya que los pistones de las espadas estaban conectados por cables con el equipo.

Los cadetes de la tropa 104 iban a aprender los fundamentos para usar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales en su segundo día en el campamento de instrucción. Los muchachos fueron levantados a las 6:00 am. Mina y Annie se levantaron de la cama e inmediatamente se colocaron sus uniformes de cadetes. Ymir, Mikasa, Lisa y Christa hicieron lo mismo junto a las demás chicas. La única que seguía dormida era Sasha, pero al menos seguía con su uniforme puesto. Christa se percató de que Sasha seguía tirada en la cama y fue directo a despertarla.

-¡Déjala, Christa! –dijo Ymir- No pienso llegar tarde por culpa de esa glotona.

-Solo un momento, Ymir –dijo Christa- Sasha, despierta, ya es hora de entrenar.

-¿Eh? –dijo Sasha somnolienta

-Ya es un nuevo día, Sasha. Rápido –dijo Christa dulcemente.

-Maldita sea… -dijo Ymir y suspiró.

-¿Ya es hoy? –preguntó Sasha confundida.

-¡Sí, Sasha! –contestó Christa- Debemos salir a entrenar.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Gracias Christa! –exclamó Sasha tras levantarse apresuradamente- ¡Vamos!

Sasha salió de las barracas pasando al lado de Ymir.

-¡Apesta a sudor! –se quejó Ymir de Sasha- ¿Cómo diablos pude dormir en la misma litera que ella?

Ymir salió enojada y Christa la siguió. Afuera ya estaban formados todos los cadetes. Tanto hombres como mujeres. Ymir, Sasha y Christa se metieron rápidamente a la formación para no ser reprendidas por el instructor. Se pusieron junto a Mina y Annie.

-¿Vamos a desayunar? –preguntó Sasha en voz baja.

-Cállate, idiota –la regaño Ymir en voz baja- ¿Quieres ser castigada otra vez?

-Es que siento mi estómago muy vacío –susurró Sasha.

-Nadie sabe que vamos a hacer ahora, Sasha –replicó Annie- Por ahora solo mantente callada.

La voz de Annie era tan suave que el instructor ni nadie se dio cuenta de que habló. Solo Sasha captó el mensaje porque tenía un buen oído (producto de las constantes cacerías en el bosque que llevaba a cabo en su pueblo natal).

-_Concuerdo con Sasha –_dijo Mina en su mente_\- Mi estómago también está vacío. No creo que nos manden a entrenar sin antes haber probado bocado, ¿cierto? Nos vamos a desmayar si es así._

Pero Mina se equivocó. Los instructores sacaron varias columnas de madera que sostenían arneses. Estaba claro que iban a entrenar. Ningún muchacho se quejó porque el temible instructor Keith Shadis estaba ahí.

-¡Muy bien, mocosos! –exclamó Keith- ¡Hoy será el día en el que salgan de su zona de confort bidimensional y adapten su cuerpo a un movimiento tridimensional! ¡Durante todo este primer mes aprenderán los fundamentos del equipo de maniobras tridimensionales: el arma vital para luchar contra los titanes!

Ahora Mina si lo recordó, ese mismo día iban a aprender a usar el arma con el cual a hacer frente a los titanes. Ella ya había visto el artefacto en acción, cuando Rico la salvó del Titán Acorazado y la llevó al Muro Rose. El equipo de maniobras tridimensionales debía ser fantástico. Rico parecía volar al usar ese objeto. Mina pensaba que con el equipo los humanos se convertían en aves. Tal vez era divertido.

-El objetivo de este entrenamiento es mantenerse firmes mientras cuelgan con los arneses –indicaba Keith- Esto es para medir su aptitud innata. ¡Si fracasan en esto, significa que no sirven ni como carnada y serán expulsados del campamento!

A los cadetes se les brindó sus broches y su "falda militar" para poder usar el equipo. Los broches tenían que ir alrededor de las piernas encima del pantalón hasta rodear los tobillos del pie. Después de que los cadetes se equiparan, 2 instructores hicieron una demostración. El primero era quien colgaba con el arnés mientras el segundo movía una palanca que hacía elevar al otro instructor.

-Tienen que aguantar como mínimo 1 minuto sin perder el equilibrio. –indicaba Keith- No hay una norma ni técnica exacta. Manténganse estables a como dé lugar. Los que lo hagan bien, podrán ir a desayunar.

Keith había decidido practicar los fundamentos del equipo con los cadetes antes de desayunar para que ningún cadete salga con la excusa de que no pudo mantenerse en equilibrio porque "tenía el estómago lleno". Todos estaban en la mejor posición para hacer bien el ejercicio. Los que no lo lograban serían incapaces de llevar la vida de soldado por mayor que sea su esfuerzo.

Solo había 6 arneses en el patio, eso sugería que solo podían meterse 6 cadetes por turno. Los primeros 6 cadetes en realizar la prueba del arnés fueron Jean, Connie, Sasha, Mikasa, Eren y Marco. Jean lo hacía de maravilla, apenas tambaleaba. Connie y Sasha sin poner mucho esfuerzo también lo lograron. Marco tampoco tuvo problemas. Mikasa lo hacía a la perfección, estaba casi estática. Él único que perdió el equilibrio antes de que pasara 1 minuto fue Eren.

-¡¿Cuál es el problema, cadete Jaeger?! –gritó Keith- ¡Inclínese!

-¡No puedo! –exclamó Eren.

-¡Entonces baja de ahí y dirígete a la salida, mocoso! –replicó agresivamente Keith.

Mina se puso un poco nerviosa. Temía fallar el ejercicio de la misma manera que Eren. El muchacho miraba desesperadamente al vacío como intentando buscar una solución. Algunos chicos se reían de él y otros sentían mucha lastima. Eren intentó inclinarse pero fue en vano.

-¡Argh, bajate de ahí! –gritó Keith quien le sacó el arnés a Eren- Si no puedes cumplir este simple ejercicio, no irás a desayunar y serás expulsado.

Eren regreso a la fila cabizbajo. Keith llamó a los siguientes 6 cadetes.

-¡Que se acerquen los cadetes Reiner Braun, Ymir Fritz, Lisa Speer, Annie Leonhart, Bertholdt Hoover y Mina Carolina!

Los nervios de Mina vibraron. Era su turno muy pronto. Después de ver el fracaso de Eren, pensó que mantener el equilibrio iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía. Tenía miedo de fracasar pero al menos haría la prueba junto a Annie. Eso le daba más seguridad. Los 6 muchachos se colocaron los arneses y fueron elevados para mantener el equilibrio.

Reiner lo hacía casi tan bien como Mikasa. Ymir se tambaleaba un poco pero se mantuvo lo suficientemente estable para no caer. Lisa pudo hacerlo muy bien, ni ella misma esperaba que lo fuera a lograr. Annie apenas se movía y eso que no puso mucho esfuerzo. Cuando Mina fue elevaba, el pánico la invadió y comenzó a tambalearse. Ella pudo ver como Keith fruncía el ceño cuando la vio.

-¡Si se cae, regresará a la pocilga de la que salió, cadete Carolina! –dijo Keith- ¡Concéntrese!

Mina sabía que no podía fallar ese ejercicio tan básico. De forma instintiva, Mina colocó su brazo derecho frente a ella mientras hacía un puño con la mano, lo mismo hizo con el brazo izquierdo, solo que este lo colocó detrás de ella. Mina dirigió la mirada al frente, evitando cruzar miradas con el instructor y sus compañeros. Esa pequeña pose hizo que el cuerpo de Mina quedara casi tan estático como el de Annie. Mina pudo aguantar el minuto entero junto a los demás chicos.

-Bien hecho, cadetes –dijo Keith- Ustedes si han nacido para esto.

Después de 2 horas, todos los cadetes completaron la prueba fundamental. Incluso Armin y Christa lo lograron. Todos menos Eren y otros 15 cadetes. Mientras el resto de chicos fueron al comedor a desayunar, Eren y los demás cadetes se quedaron en el patio para seguir practicando con la supervisión de Keith. Iban a quedarse 2 horas más para ver si mejorarán y lograban mantener el equilibrio por 1 minuto.

El desayuno de los cadetes consistía en un pan, un poco de agua y unas cuantas galletas sin sabor

-¿¡Esto es todo lo que vamos a comer!? –dijo Sasha desilusionada

-El instructor me dijo que en el desayuno no íbamos a comer mucho para no vomitar durante el entrenamiento –contestó Jean.

-¡Que malvado! –dijo Sasha- ¿Qué paso con eso de "desayunar como rey, almorzar como príncipe y cenar como mendigo"?

-¡No seas estúpida! –dijo Ymir fastidiada- Esto es un campo militar no un restaurante.

-Sasha, si quieres te puedo dar mi pan. –dijo Christa amablemente- Yo me conformaré con las galletas. Tú llevas 1 día entero sin comer.

-¿¡Enserio, Christa?! –preguntó Sasha

-Si, por supuesto –dijo Christa

-¡Oh Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! –exclamó Sasha de alegría mientras abrazaba a Christa- ¡¿Acaso eres un ángel de Dios?! ¡DIOSSSSSS!

Christa estaba feliz de ayudar pero se sentía sofocada por los abrazos y gritos de Sasha. Ymir empujó la cabeza de Sasha para que regrese a su asiento.

-Parece que tampoco te enseñaron a respetar el espacio personal, chica papa –dijo Ymir.

Mina y Annie desayunaban en otra mesa junto a Bertholdt y Reiner. Annie miraba todo el espectáculo que hacía Sasha con su actitud.

-¿Lo ves, Mina? –dijo Annie- Por eso digo que los chicos aquí son raros.

-No todos –dijo Mina parcialmente de acuerdo- Jean es muy tranquilo al igual que Bertholdt y Reiner aquí.

-Ah… Si –dijo Bertholdt un poco inseguro- Yo y Reiner somos muy tranquilos.

-Si –dijo Reiner mientras miraba por la ventana.

Reiner era un muchacho rubio bastante alto (medía 1,85 m). Sus ojos eran color ámbar oscuro y tenía el cabello bien uniforme. Reiner no podía dejar de ver por la ventana a los pobres cadetes que se quedaron entrenando.

-Reiner –pronunció Mina- ¿Qué tanto estas mirando allá afuera?

-A los chicos que no pudieron pasar la prueba. –contestó Mina- Dios, ¿Cómo Eren pudo fracasar? El chico tiene una determinación de demonio.

-¿Todavía no terminan? –dijo Mina

-No. Siguen ahí con el instructor Keith. Está muy molesto –sentenció Reiner- No quiero ni imaginar que les está diciendo. También puedo ver a Eren. Se ve con la moral baja.

-Sientes mucho aprecio por Eren, por lo visto –dijo Annie.

-Lo que pasa es que anoche Eren, Bertholdt y yo compartimos historias –contaba Reiner- Nos contó más acerca de su pasado en Shiganshina y de como deseaba volver para explorar el mundo exterior.

-Eren dijo que quería unirse al Cuerpo de Exploración –añadió Bertholdt.

-¿El Cuerpo de Exploración? –preguntó Annie- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Son los soldados que salen de las murallas para adentrarse en el territorio de los titanes e intentar reconquistar todo lo que le arrebataron a la humanidad hace siglos –contestó Mina- Yo los ví en Shiganshina antes de que el Titán Colosal apareciera y…

Mina en ese momento recordó al Cuerpo de Exploración. La forma en la que regresaron tras una expedición. Recordó la cantidad de muertos que tuvieron fuera de las murallas y sus caras de desánimo y desesperanza.

-Sí, los vi cuando regresaron de su expedición pero se veían fatales. –comentó Mina.

-Lo sé –dijo Reiner- Salir de los muros es lo más peligroso de este mundo.

-Eso siempre me lo decían cuando era niña –dijo Mina.

-A mí también –añadió Annie.

-A todos por igual –sentenció Reiner- Esa frase no tiene malas intenciones. Los adultos solo quieren protegernos de los titanes para que la humanidad aguante aunque sea un siglo más. Pero para ser honesto, a veces pienso que me asfixio dentro de estas murallas.

-Yo también –intervino Bertholdt- Digo, esto puede parecer algo fantasioso, pero ¿no creen que sería genial poder salir más allá de las murallas y vivir como lo hacemos acá sin temor a los titanes?

-¿Eso crees, Bertholdt? –dijo Annie interesada.

-Sí, pero si antes ya era bastante difícil salir al exterior; ahora con la caída del Muro María el sueño se ha vuelto más lejano.

-¡El Titán Colosal tiene la culpa de todo esto! –comentó Reiner- Yo y Bertholdt perdimos nuestro hogar aquel día.

-¡¿Me están diciendo que ustedes también son del Muro María?! –dijo Mina sorprendida.

-Sí, yo y Bertholdt venimos de la villa Liberio, un tranquilo lugar al sureste del Muro María. –contaba Reiner- Los titanes aparecieron cuando todos descansábamos. Esos desgraciados no hicieron ni un solo ruido que llamó nuestra atención. Se acercaron a nuestras casas sin que lo notáramos. En ese momento, recién empezamos a escuchar las pisadas.

-Preferiría no recordar ese día, Reiner. –suplicó Bertholdt.

-Sí que la han pasado muy mal –comentó Mina.

-Es por eso que Bertholdt y yo queremos unirnos al Cuerpo de Exploración –sentenció Reiner- Queremos regresar a nuestro hogar.

-Tal vez estará plagado de titanes –añadió Bertholdt- Pero no importa. Lo he dejado todo ahí y quiero recuperarlo.

Annie se sorprendió mucho por como Bertholdt demostró cierta determinación. Eso no fue lo que pasó el primer día en el cual Bertholdt se trabó frente al instructor. Mina, por otra parte, empezó a ver al Cuerpo de Exploración como un rayo de esperanza para la desesperante situación de la humanidad. Reiner (como leyendo la mente de Mina) le hizo esta pregunta.

-¿Te gustaría unirte al Cuerpo de Exploración con nosotros, Mina?

-¿Eh? –pronunció Mina.

-¿Te unirías al Cuerpo de Exploración, Mina? –repitió Reiner.

-Cielos, creo que es muy pronto para decidirlo. Todavía faltan 3 años de entrenamiento.

-Ya casi todos han escogido su rama desde el primer día –comentó Reiner- Casi todos apuntan a la Policía Militar pero solo 10 cadetes podrán lograrlo, así que la mayoría terminará en la Guarnición. Solo unos pocos como yo, Eren y Bertholdt; deseamos unirnos al Cuerpo de Exploración.

\- Vaya… -dijo Mina intentando procesar todo eso- ¿Qué opinas, Annie?

-Si tú quieres ir al Cuerpo de Exploración, yo te acompañaré –contestó Annie- Tenemos más posibilidades de sobrevivir si permanecemos juntas.

-Tienes razón.

-Si las 2 quieren unirse será mucho mejor –dijo Reiner alegre- Tienen 3 años para pensarlo.

Mina y Annie terminaron de comer su seco desayuno y salieron del comedor para tomar un poco de aire antes del entrenamiento del día.

-Qué bonita es Annie –susurró Bertholdt.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Reiner.

-¡Ah, nada! Estaba tosiendo –replicó Bertholdt.

Mina y Annie observaron cómo Keith le gritaba furioso a los cadetes. Los muchachos intentaban mostrarse firmes pero solo tenían ganas de colapsar por no haber desayunado. Mina escuchó algunas palabras de Keith.

-¡Ustedes son peores que el ganado…! ¡No sirven para nada…! ¡Será mejor que se larguen de aquí si valoran sus insignificantes vidas…! ¡…mañana es su última oportunidad, miserables! –vociferaba Keith.

Esas 4 oraciones sirvieron para que Mina entendiera lo que pasó ahí mientras desayunaba. Al parecer ninguno de esos cadetes logró mantener el equilibrio por un minuto, ni siquiera Eren. Keith puso fin a la sesión de entrenamiento. Los cadetes relegados fueron de inmediato al comedor para siquiera llenarse con un pan duro. Keith pasó cerca de Mina y Annie.

-¡¿Qué hacen ahí sentadas?! ¡Nadie les ha dado permiso para flojear! –exclamó Keith- El próximo entrenamiento comenzará pronto.

Mina y Annie se pararon inmediatamente.

-¡Si, señor! –exclamaron ambas.

Keith decía la verdad. Después de 10 minutos. Los cadetes fueron llevados al patio para practicar simples ejercicios para fortalecer el cuerpo: correr, hacer estiramientos, flexiones, lagartijas, abdominales e incluso un poco de _parkour_. Al final del día, Mina estaba agotadísima. Annie también pero lo pudo soportar mejor que Mina. Mejor dicho, casi todos los muchachos de la 104 aguantaron más que Mina. Los únicos que lo hicieron peor que Mina fueron Armin, Lisa, una cadete llamada Hannah y otro cadete llamado Daz.

-Ahora… el verdadero entrenamiento si… que ha comenzado –sentenció Mina mientras respiraba agitada- Me vuelve un poco loca la idea… de que estaremos haciendo esto por 3 años… si queremos enfrentarnos a los titanes.

-Te acostumbraras más temprano que tarde, Mina –comentó Annie.

-Hablando de eso… ¿cómo es que no estas cansada? –preguntó Mina.

-Si estoy cansada pero parece que mi cuerpo lo aguanta más que el tuyo –contestó Annie.

-Vaya… -pronunció Mina.

-No te preocupes, Mina. –dijo Annie- Hay muchos chicos que lo hacen peor. Como por ejemplo, los que no pudieron ni pasar la primera prueba del arnés.

Annie señaló a Eren, quien estaba con Mikasa y Armin, todavía practicando con el arnés.

-Vamos, Eren. –decía Armin- Hasta yo he logrado hacer esto. Tú eres más capaz que yo en todo.

-Bien. Elévame, Mikasa. –pronunció Eren

Mikasa jaló la palanca para que Eren comenzará a practicar. No pasaron ni 10 segundos y Eren perdió completamente el equilibrio hasta estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo, lo que ocasionó que se desmayara. Mina quedo boquiabierta tras presenciar eso. Annie solo abrió un poco los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Eren fue llevado por Armin y Mikasa a la enfermería donde reposó hasta recuperar la consciencia. Mina se sintió muy mal por Eren.

Una vez llegada la noche, Eren empezó a pedir ayuda a todo el mundo desesperadamente. Durante la cena, estuvo preguntándole a cada cadete la clave para mantenerse en equilibrio. Ningún muchacho sabía exactamente como contestarle a Eren. No había ninguna clave ni truco ni técnica super profesional. Todo el ejercicio se basaba en la propia capacidad innata. Eren estaba perdido, ni siquiera sus amigos Berhotldt y Reiner pudieron contestarle. Otros se burlaron del pobre muchacho. Sobre todo por sus declaraciones anteriores como: "Los débiles tienen que irse de aquí" "No sirven" "No podemos quedarnos en las murallas" y ahora parece que el débil que no sirve y se quedará en las murallas será él.

Eren llegó hasta Mina y Annie bajo la misma consigna: encontrar la respuesta al ejercicio del arnés.

-¡Annie! ¡Mina! ¡Por favor! –suplicaba Eren- Ustedes mantuvieron el equilibrio de maravilla en la prueba de la mañana. Por favor, quiero que me diga que fue lo que hicieron para lograrlo.

-Bueno, ah, yo, no lo sé, Eren –contestó Mina dudosa- Yo no hice nada especial ni nada. Solo luche para mantenerme en equilibrio y ya.

-¡Pero yo también lucho como el demonio para mantenerme en equilibrio y aun así fracaso! –replicó Eren desesperado.

-Cálmate, Eren –dijo Annie serenamente- Ni yo ni Mina hicimos algo especial. Como dijo el instructor, es cosa de tu aptitud innata. Si no lo lograste, significa que no naciste para luchar contra los titanes.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! –exclamó Eren un poco enojado- ¡Yo si nací para luchar contra los titanes! ¡Toda mi vida he deseado salir de estas asquerosas murallas para ir al mundo exterior! ¡Después de lo que viví "aquel día", juré matarlos a todos!

-Ya es suficiente, Eren –pronunció Mikasa quien se había acercado a Eren- Annie tiene razón. Tal vez tu vocación no sea convertirte en soldado.

-Por Dios, ¿tú también Mikasa? –dijo Eren fastidiado- Tú dijiste que siempre me apoyarías.

-Y lo hago, Eren. Pero lo que quiero decir es que al final, quien decidirá si te conviertes en soldado no serás tú. –sentenció Mikasa,

Eren se quedó mudo tras lo que dijo Mikasa. Era verdad. Si el instructor no estaba contento con su rendimiento, iba a ser expulsado del campo. Eren no pudo decir ni una sola palabra más. Solo le quedaba adaptarse a su miseria.

-No te preocupes, Eren. –dijo Mikasa- Si eres expulsado o renuncias al servicio militar, yo me iré contigo.

Eso no hizo sentir mejor a Eren. Lo que menos quería era arrastrar a los demás a su miseria. Mina no pudo aguantar la cara de tristeza de Eren. El muchacho tenía una enorme determinación como para ser desechada. Además, ella y Eren compartían la misma visión de salir de los muros. Cosa que agradó a Mina puesto que no habían muchos chicos en la tropa 104 con ese pensamiento.

-Oye, Eren. –dijo Mina- Te ayudaré. Creo saber cómo lograr mantener el equilibrio.

-¡¿Enserio, Mina?! –dijo Eren alegrándose- ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad!

Annie y Mikasa no estaban seguras de que Mina podría hacer que Eren realice correctamente el ejercicio. Los 4 muchachos salieron al patio. El cielo ya no mostraba ni un solo tono de claridad. Dentro de poco, los cadetes iban a ser mandados a dormir. Mina tenía que ayudar a Eren rápido. Lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a un instructor que estaba sentado en unas cajas bebiendo vino.

-Señor, ¿puedo practicar con el arnés por un momento más? –pronunció Mina formalmente.

-Has lo que quieras –dijo el instructor desinteresadamente mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su vino- Pero no te quedes aquí toda la noche. Cuando suene la campana, todos se me van a la cama.

-Entendido –replicó Mina.

Eren se colocó el arnés y Mikasa movió la palanca para elevarlo. Mina quería ver cómo Eren intentaba mantener el equilibrio. Lógicamente, Eren fracasó constantes veces. Mina daba pautas a Eren para que mejore su estilo de equilibrio en base de los fracasos anteriores. A pesar de todo, Eren seguía sin aguantar el minuto entero que exigía la prueba.

-Eso es todo. Ya no puedo más –dijo Eren desalentado- Supongo que estoy destinado a morir dentro de estas murallas.

-¡No, Eren! –exclamó Mina- Tal vez solo tienes que endurecer el cuerpo para que se mantenga estático.

-Ya fue suficiente, Mina. –añadió Mikasa- Eren ya no puede más.

-Pero él… -intento decir Mina.

-Déjalo, Mina. -intervino Annie- Yo sé que siempre tienes buenas intenciones y siempre te apoyaré por eso; pero aquí la cuestión es diferente, Eren no puede realizar esta prueba por el simple hecho de que no nació para esto. No todos se convierten en héroes o mártires en este mundo. No puedes pedirle a un conejo que haga el trabajo de un león. Por más que ese conejo se esfuerce, jamás conseguirá llenar el agujero del león.

Había mucha lógica en las palabras de Annie y Mina lo reconocía. No todos pueden ser los mejores. No todos pueden vivir 100 años. No todos son capaces de cocinar. No todos pueden alistarse en la Policía Militar. No todos sobreviven a los ataques de los titanes. Siempre van a haber capaces y mediocres; fuertes y débiles; sobrevivientes y muertos; inteligentes e idiotas; presas y cazadores. Es un sistema natural. El mundo jamás estará completamente habitado por individuos perfectos ni tampoco completamente infestado por individuos inútiles y malos. Siempre existirá ese orden jerárquico. Sin embargo, Mina pudo encontrar una analogía para intentar defender su postura.

-Pero, Annie. Eso que mencionas ¿no es lo que intentamos sobrepasar? –sentenció Mina- La humanidad es igual que ese débil conejo que mencionas y los titanes son iguales que el fuerte león. Prácticamente somos conejos viviendo en estas jaulas llamadas muros para evitar que los leones nos devoren. Un humano jamás será igual de fuerte y grande que un titán pero aún así seguimos resistiendo a pesar de que derribaron el Muro María y mataron a muchos de los nuestros. Pienso que todo está aquí en la mente. Si no es así entonces ¿para qué diablos nos metimos al ejército si sabemos que nos dirigimos a una muerte segura?

Annie no pudo refutar eso. Mina tenía razón. Ellas no estarían ahí si no se creyeran capaces de vencer a los titanes y reconquistar el Muro María. Mina se puso el arnés y le iba a mostrar a Eren como ella logró mantenerse en equilibrio.

-Yo pude mantenerme en equilibrio al colocar un puño delante y el otro atrás –demostró Mina- Luego, incline un poco las rodillas y mantuve la mente en blanco al mirar al frente sin cruzar miradas con nadie. Eso me ayudó a quitarme el nerviosismo.

Mina hizo lo mismo que en la mañana, quedando casi estática y manteniendo el equilibrio por 1 minuto.

-Estoy segura que esta técnica funcionará contigo, Eren –comentó Mina- Tenemos casi la misma contextura. Todo se basa en balancear el peso.

Esas palabras y esa demostración era lo que Eren estaba buscando durante todo el día.

-Ya lo entendí –sentenció Eren.

Ahora Eren fue quien se colocó el arnés. Con lo que le había dicho Mina, estaba seguro de lograrlo. Mikasa lo elevó nuevamente al jalar la palanca. Eren hizo lo que Mina dijo. Puso un puño delante y el otro puño detrás, inclinó las rodillas y miró al frente fijamente. Eren no se movía para nada. Parecía que lo había logrado.

-¡Ya está! –exclamó Eren de alegría- ¡Lo logré!

-Eren… -pronunció Mikasa un tanto sorprendida.

-Vaya… –pronunció Annie.

-¡Lo ves, Eren! –comentó Mina- ¡Te dije que lo ibas a lograr!

-¡Jajajaj! ¡Sí! –pronunció Eren.

Eren estaba a punto de pasar el límite del minuto hasta que sonó la campana. En ese momento, llegó el instructor.

-¡Oigan, cadetes! ¡Ya sonó la campana! ¡Salgan de aquí! –gritó el instructor.

Eren se puso un poco nervioso por los gritos del instructor.

-¡Entendido, señor! –dijo Eren.

En ese preciso momento, Eren perdió toda la concentración y cayó al suelo.

-¡Eren! –exclamaron Mikasa y Mina.

-Je, que caída –se burló el instructor.

-Maldita sea, estaba tan cerca –se lamentó Eren- Soy un completo fracaso.

-No, Eren. Ya lo lograste –dijo Mina- Tan solo te distrajiste con el instructor y por eso volviste a caer. Tienes que estar siempre concentrado.

-Has exactamente lo que Mina te dijo para el día de mañana y así pasarás sin problemas la prueba –añadió Annie.

-Bien… -aceptó Eren a secas.

Los 4 cadetes fueron a sus respectivas barracas y se durmieron sin más. El día siguiente era el día del juicio para Eren Jaeger. A primera hora de la mañana, Keith formó a todos los cadetes en el patio y sacó al frente a los 16 muchachos que fracasaron la prueba básica el día de ayer (Eren incluido). Los 15 cadetes fallaron la prueba. Lo que significaba su expulsión inmediata del campamento. Ahora era el turno de Eren. Mina le recordó a Eren todo lo que tenía que hacer antes de que pase al frente.

-Muy bien, Eren Jaeger –decía Keith- Eres el último. Vamos a ver si te quedas o te vas.

A Eren le colocaron el arnés y lo subieron. Él hizo exactamente lo que Mina le dijo que haga. Puso un puño delante y un puño detrás. Flexionó un poco las piernas y mira fijamente al frente. De esa manera, Eren quedó en perfecto equilibrio. Los cadetes empezaron a gritar de emoción y aplaudir a Eren por haberlo logrado tras varios fracasos. Hasta el mismo Keith se sorprendió.

-¡Lo logro! –dijo Mina- Sabía que podía ayudarlo.

-En verdad lo logró, Mina –comentó Annie- Eren te debe la vida.

Eren regocijaba de alegría. Tanto así que perdió la concentración y cayó al suelo nuevamente. Todos los cadetes se quedaron mudos ante eso.

-No… -dijo Mina secamente.

-¿Eren fracasó? –dijo Armin.

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó Eren de tristeza.

Eren se arrodilló derrotado en el suelo ante la mirada de todos. Keith lo miró un poco confundido.

-Felicidades, muchacho –pronunció Keith.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Eren.

-Según mi reloj, aguantaste 1 minuto con 19 segundos. El tiempo mínimo era de un minuto entero –añadió Keith quien volteó su reloj para mostrarle el tiempo a Eren.

-Eso significa qué…

-Has pasado la prueba y puedes continuar dentro de la unidad de instrucción –sentenció Keith.

La alegría regresó a Eren y a los demás cadetes.

-¡Lo logré! ¡Estoy dentro del ejército! –gritaba Eren de emoción- ¡Para que veas Mikasa que ya no soy un niño!

-Jejeje ese desgraciado de Eren sí que lo está disfrutando –dijo Jean alegre por Eren.

-Gracias a Dios, por un momento pensé que Eren iba a ser expulsado –comentó Armin.

-Solo mírenlo como sonríe- añadió Connie.

-Todavía me sorprende el hecho de que hayas logrado hacer que pase la prueba, Mina –dijo Annie a Mina- Eres toda una líder nata.

-Gracias, Annie. Pero no dependió todo de mí -dijo Mina- Él mismo Eren tiene una gran determinación.

-No… -dijo Mikasa.

-¿Qué? –pronunciaron Mina, Annie, Armin, Jean y Connie.

-Eren solo está feliz porque cree que ya no me necesita para sobrevivir –sentenció Mikasa.

Los muchachos quedaron un poco confundidos tras lo que dijo Mikasa. Armin intervino.

-No creo que Eren piense eso, Mikasa. –decía Armin- Siempre hemos estado juntos y somos casi como hermanos.

-Bueno… -dijo Mikasa a secas tras cubrirse la boca con su bufanda.

Mina todavía seguía sin comprender que era lo que pasaba entre Eren y Mikasa. Decidió no meterse porque al fin y al cabo no era de su incumbencia y lo último que quería era tener problemas con uno de ellos o con ambos. Ella se acercó al instructor Keith.

-Señor, ya que todos pasamos la prueba, ¿vamos a practicar con el equipo de una vez? –preguntó Mina.

-Todos ustedes son aptos para dominar el equipo pero todavía no los usaremos. –contestó Keith.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque usar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales no es lo mismo que volar plácidamente por los aires como una paloma. –explicó Keith- Necesitas tener una gran fortaleza física para poder surcar los cielos con el artefacto. Todo este primer mes entrenaremos duro para que sean capaces de soportar su propio peso en el aire.

-Entendido, señor –finalizó Mina.

Mina estuvo esperando con ansías la llegada del segundo mes de entrenamiento. El equipo de maniobras tridimensionales era lo que necesitaba para enfrentarse a los titanes y derrotar al Titán Acorazado. Durante el resto del mes, los cadetes ejercitaron su cuerpo hasta llegar al límite. Varios decidieron retirarse porque no soportaban más los duros entrenamientos de Keith. Sin embargo, Mina, Annie y los demás persistieron para seguir formándose como soldados.

Durante ese primer mes, también aprendieron a montar a caballo y usar armas de fuego (rifles y revólveres). Christa se lució mucho en lo primero. Era muy buena con los caballos, no porque los montaba de maravilla sino porque se sabía ganar su confianza y afecto. Christa tenía una caridad de ángel, a diferencia de Ymir, quien era tosca y vulgar con el resto. Era difícil comprender porque eran mejores amigas. A Mina empezó a agradarle Christa y se ganó su amistad. En cambio, su odio por Ymir crecía cada día más. A pesar de que prometieron hacer las paces, Ymir siguió metiéndose con ella ya que recordemos que Ymir hizo la promesa con los dedos cruzados y eso la volvía inválida.

Por otra parte, Mina fortaleció mucho su amistad con Mikasa y Lisa (sus 2 compañeras de litera). Se juntaba y aprendía de Eren, Armin, Reiner y Bertholdt (quienes compartían con ella la visión de querer salir fuera de las murallas hacía el mundo exterior). Mina tampoco se olvidó de su mejor amiga Annie, con quien había pasado desde que todo comenzó. Quería sobrevivir a todo eso junto a ella y convertirse en valientes soldados.

Luego de pasar 30 días entrenando como si no hubiera un mañana, llegó el tan ansiado día de usar por primera vez el auténtico equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento oficial, Keith decidió dar una corrida más con los cadetes, solo que el doble de larga que las corridas que llevaron antes. Naturalmente varios cadetes terminaron casi sin aliento en el suelo al terminar el ejercicio. Keith se enfureció un poco.

-¡¿Cuál es el problema, tropa 104?! –exclamó Keith- ¿Ya están cansados? Es una gran pena ¿saben? Justo ahora íbamos a usar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales para que aprendan a defenderse de los titanes.

En ese momento, los cadetes se levantaron rápidamente y dejaron de mostrar signos de fatiga. Todos querían probar de una vez los legendarios equipos de maniobras tridimensionales.

-Jajajaja sabía que eso los haría entrar en razón –comentó Keith- Ahora presten mucha atención, cadetes.

Keith ya llevaba puesto el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Él instructor procedió a movilizarse en el aire con el equipo. Los cadetes quedaron maravillados. A pesar de tener ya cierta edad, Keith todavía preservaba unas impecables habilidades con el equipo. Él aterrizó frente a los cadetes que quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Lo sé, esta cosa sorprende a cualquiera pero también los vuelve presas más atractivas para los titanes –añadió Keith- Lo único que tienen que hacer es disparar los ganchos, con este gatillo de aquí, hacía donde quieren moverse e impulsarse con el gas, con este gatillo de acá, para llevar su cuerpo al aire y mantenerlo ahí. Espero que hayan fortalecido bien su cuerpo durante este primer mes porque los debiluchos jamás soportarán el peso de la gravedad.

A los cadetes se les brindó su propio equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Mina estaba emocionada por comenzar a usar el equipo. Con solo tocar la espada, ya se sentía como una heroína capaz de vencer a todos los titanes que se les cruce.

-Primero comenzaremos con el movimiento básico –dijo Keith- ¡Prepárense, cadetes!

Keith dio la orden para empezar. Mina ya estaba preparada. Annie también. Bertholdt y Reiner no querían perder el tiempo. Jean y Marco mucho menos, ambos querían ser los mejores para ir a la Policía Militar. Eren, Mikasa y Armin estaban listos desde el primer día. Christa ya quería dar todo de ella. Ymir y Lisa sabían que no tenían otra opción si querían sobrevivir. Sasha y Connie estaban emocionados por volar como palomas.

Todos los cadetes volaron por primera vez con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Keith indicó a los cadetes llegar hasta el bosque usando solo el equipo. Estaba prohibido caminar y correr. Annie y Mikasa dominaban el equipo de maravilla. El resto presentaba habilidades promedio (hasta la reacia Ymir). Keith vio mucho potencial en la tropa 104. Sin embargo, dejo de ilusionarse cuando vio a aquellos que tenían muchas dificultades con el equipo.

Mina, Armin, Lisa y Thomas estaban entre esos cadetes a los que les costaba manejar el equipo. Armin no soportaba la presión de estar en el aire. Su cuerpo siempre había mostrado ser ineficiente en la actividad física. Lisa y Thomas se caían constantemente. Ellos no tenían buena puntería al momento de disparar los ganchos. Mina, por último y no menos importante, iba bastante lento y le costaba dirigirse en un solo eje.

-¡Mina Carolina! –gritó Keith- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Con esa velocidad, los titanes ya te habrían alcanzado!

-¡Eso intento, señor! –exclamó Mina.

-¡Armin Arlert! –volvió a gritar Keith- ¡Si crees que usar el equipo es demasiado difícil, pues solo déjalo y ve caminando hacía la salida!

-¡No se preocupe, señor! –dijo Armin nervioso- ¡Creo que ya lo tengo!

Los muchachos llegaron apenas al bosque. Armin ya quería tirarse al suelo. Lisa casi se había quedado sin aliento. Mina se sentía completamente impotente por no poder ir más rápido. Lo peor fue ver a sus otros compañeros, que no se veían para nada fatigados.

-¿Pasa algo, Mina? –dijo una voz atrás suyo.

-¿Eh? –pronunció Mina.

Era Annie. Su amiga tampoco se veía para nada cansada.

-Oh, nada, Annie. –dijo Mina intentando disimular- Solo tengo unos pocos problemas con el equipo.

-No digas medias verdades, Mina –sentenció Annie- Yo te conozco bien, sé que estás teniendo un gran problema.

-Y que lo digas, Annie. Estoy yendo demasiado lento –decía Mina- Parece que tú no tienes ningún problema con el equipo. ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Bueno yo… -dijo Annie pero fue interrumpida por los gritos de Keith.

-¡Muy bien, cadetes! –exclamó Keith- Todos llegaron al bosque, unos con más dificultades que otros pero lo lograron. Ahora la siguiente prueba es medir su capacidad de combate. En este bosque he colocado varios titanes de madera en el bosque. Están completamente estáticos, así dudo que sean lo suficientemente estúpidos como para fallar. Tienen que darles a los titanes en la nuca, ese es su punto débil. ¡Comiencen!

Annie no pudo aconsejarle nada a Mina debido a las órdenes de Keith. Sin embargo, le dijo que se quede cerca de ella e intente imitarla en el combate. Mina aceptó. Los cadetes comenzaron a atacar a los titanes de madera para probarse a sí mismos. Esos muñecos eran casi tan grandes como un titán. Medían de 5 a 15 metros. En sus nucas presentaban un bloque de yeso que los cadetes tenían que atravesar con sus espadas.

Mina y Annie no perdieron el tiempo. Fueron a la carga a buscar alguno de esos muñecos. Annie avistó a uno.

-¡Muy bien, Mina! –dijo Annie- ¡Haz lo que yo hago!

Annie disparó un gancho en el yeso, se impulsó con el gas hasta estar suficientemente cerca de la nuca y cortó finamente la parte superior del yeso. Ahora era el turno de Mina, ella disparó el gancho en el yeso y se impulsó con el gas. Debido a su baja velocidad, Mina no pudo cortar bien la parte inferior del yeso y se cayó al no disparar otro gancho a tiempo.

-¡Ah, maldición! – se gritó Mina a si misma.

-Mina, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Annie quien había aterrizado cerca de Mina.

-No pasa nada. Todavía puedo pararme… Oh Dios, esto es más difícil de lo que creía. –comentó Mina.

-Tranquila, podemos intentarlo las veces que quieras –pronunció Annie

-Espera un momento… creo que los cables se han enredado… Maldita sea, en una batalla real esto ocasionará mi muerte. –se quejó Mina consigo misma.

-Yo te espero –dijo Annie serenamente.

Keith notó que Annie y Mina se habían quedado paradas.

-¡Annie Leonhart! ¡Mina Carolina! ¡¿Por qué no están entrenando?! –vociferó Keith.

-¡Señor, a Mina se le han enredado los cables de su equipo! –dijo Annie.

-Pues los tuyos se ven de maravilla. ¡Así que sigue entrenando! –ordenó Keith.

-Pero, señor; no puedo dejar a Mina sola –suplicó Annie.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Jamás dije que este era un ejercicio grupal! –replicó Keith.

-Ve, Annie. No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa –dijo Mina- Ya veré como me las arreglo.

-Vale… pero no te sobre esfuerces –añadió Annie.

Annie continuó el ejercicio por su propia cuenta. Mina intentó inútilmente arreglar los cables de su equipo pero no podía. Keith se le acercó con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Alguna vez podrás hacer algo bien, cadete Carolina?! –gritó Keith- Yo te desenredaré los cables solo por esta vez. ¡Presta atención para que puedas hacerlo tu sola a partir de ahora!

-¡Como usted diga, señor! –dijo Mina un poco avergonzada.

Keith ayudo a Mina a desenredar los cables de su equipo. Dio a entender que esa iba a ser la única ayuda que iba a recibir de él durante el entrenamiento. Mina no perdió más el tiempo y continuó entrenando. Annie estaba muy lejos de ella. Tenía que valerse por sí misma si quería pasar la prueba. Ella, disimuladamente, observaba a sus compañeros para aprender de ellos.

Mikasa se movía y cortaba los yesos de los titanes de madera con una velocidad, destreza y fuerza sorprendente. Mina no encontró una clave para poder igualar a Mikasa. Jean iba a una velocidad considerable y ahorraba mucho su gas. Mina pensó tal vez que la clave era usar ráfagas cortas de gas. Bertholdt iba más rápido que Jean y lograba mantenerse en un solo eje a pesar de la presión de la gravedad. Mina vio que Bertholdt manejaba una técnica similar a la de Annie. Sasha cortaba bastante bien los yesos pero su velocidad era inferior a la de Mikasa. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Se preguntaba Mina.

El ejercicio terminó y Mina no tuvo resultados favorables. Ya estaba atardeciendo y los cadetes pudieron descansar. Lo peor para Mina fue escuchar a la gran mayoría de muchachos decir que el ejercicio con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales no fue para nada agotador o complicado. Decían que preferían eso antes que correr por todo el campamento o hacer _parkour. _Mina volvía a sentirse nuevamente impotente. Alguien le tocó su hombro. Mina reaccionó bruscamente. Solo era Annie. Mina se dio cuenta en ese entonces que la impotencia la hacía desconectarse de la realidad.

-Mina, ¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó Annie.

-Fatal. Sigo yendo bastante lento y me cuesta cortarles la nuca a los titanes. –dijo Mina desanimada.

-Lamento no haber podido ayudarte –dijo Annie.

-No, no fue tu culpa Annie. –añadió Mina.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –intervino Reiner quien vino con Bertholdt.

-Mina está teniendo unas cuantas dificultades con las maniobras tridimensionales. –contestó Annie.

-Vaya, eso sí es fatal –comentó Reiner- Si no dominas el equipo, no podrás enfrentarte a ningún titán.

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa. Estoy yendo demasiado lento –dijo Mina- Reiner, ¿me puedes dar algún consejo? He visto que te mueves muy bien con el equipo.

-No sabría decirte –contestó Reiner- Digamos que he sido bendecido por tener un buen físico, eso es todo.

-¿Bertholdt? –pronunció Mina.

-Mmm, no lo sé. –dijo Bertholdt- Tal vez si te inclinas un poco para repartir mejor el peso.

-¿Eso hará que vaya más rápido? –preguntó Mina.

-Puede ser pero no estoy muy seguro –pronunció Bertholdt.

-Pero no te exijas demasiado, Mina –dijo Reiner- Todavía tenemos 3 años para mejorar nuestras técnicas y habilidades.

-Eso es justo lo que te iba a decir, Mina –intervino Annie- Primero intenta acostumbrarte al movimiento tridimensional.

-Vale… -dijo Mina de forma insegura.

En ese momento, sonó la campana del atardecer, ya era el momento de cenar. Keith dijo que solo aquellos cadetes que realizaron bien el ejercicio podían ir a merendar. Los que tuvieron problemas, tenían que quedarse una hora más para seguir entrenando. Mina estuvo entre ese grupito que tenía que quedarse. Annie intentó quedarse con Mina pero Keith la reprendió y le dijo que se vaya a comer o no iba a probar bocado hasta el día siguiente. Mina le pidió cordialmente a Annie que se fuera para no meterla en problemas.

Mina se quedó con Armin, Lisa, Thomas y otros 43 cadetes. Keith se acercó a cada uno de ellos para intimidarlos como el primer día del entrenamiento.

-Armin Arlert –dijo Keith a Armin- Tu pobre rendimiento físico te va a atormentar durante todo el entrenamiento. ¿Estás seguro que quieres seguir aquí, niño? Te advierto que no voy a tener ni un poco de piedad contigo.

-No hay problema, señor. –contestó Armin- Vine aquí para dar todo de mí y dejar de depender del resto.

-¡Pues convierte esas palabras en hechos, muchacho! –replicó Keith- Tienes todo estos 3 años para demostrármelo.

Keith se dirigió a Thomas.

-Thomas Wagner –pronunció Keith- Tus maniobras tridimensionales son de cuarta, muchacho. Si sigues así, acabarás en el estómago de un titán en menos de lo que canta un gallo. ¿Por qué no mejor vas a trabajar en una fábrica del interior? Hasta un chico lerdo como tú podría lograrlo

-Eso no es a lo que apunto, señor –contestó Thomas- Quiero ser soldado para mantener seguros a mis padres y hermanos. Ayudar al civil es lo que me motiva.

-¡No me hagas reír, cadete Wagner! –exclamó Keith- ¿Qué clase de idiota pondría su vida en manos de un soldaducho inútil como tú? Primero piensa en ayudarte a ti mismo antes que ayudar a los demás.

Keith se dirigió a Lisa

-Lisa Speer –dijo Keith a Lisa- Te cuesta mantenerte en el aire y gastas mucho gas. Niña, si yo fuera tú, lucharía como el demonio para mantenerme en el ejército. ¿Tienes alguna de idea de que es lo que te pasará si no sirves para ser soldado?

-No, señor. Pero me aterra pensarlo –contestó Lisa nerviosa.

-¿No lo sabes? Bueno te lo diré. –pronunció Keith- Si no cumples con mis expectativas y eres expulsada del campamento; el gobierno del rey te venderá a uno de los burdeles del Muro Sina.

Lisa dio un alarido de terror cuando escuchó eso. Mina también quedo boquiabierta cuando escuchó semejante cosa

-¡Así como lo escuchaste, cadete Speer! –exclamó Keith- Solo imagínalo, todos los días, esos ricachones asquerosos pagaran para tocarte con sus manos. A ellos les encanta las jovencitas como tú y hacen todo tipo de cosas enfermas. No aguantarás ni una semana ahí. Los titanes son unos santos comparados con esos viejos pervertidos. Toma estas palabras mías siempre en consideración al momento de entrenar.

Lisa se quedó completamente en shock. Keith se dirigió por último a Mina.

-Mina Carolina –pronunció Keith- Tienes un buen equilibrio y no te da miedo estar en el aire pero vuelas muy lento y te cuesta atacar a los titanes. ¿De esa manera piensas vencer al Titán Acorazado que tanto odias?

-Por supuesto que no, señor. Intento aprender de mis compañeros –contestó Mina.

-Pues ninguno de ellos es suficientemente suicida como para enfrentarse al titán que atravesó el Muro María. ¡Estás yendo a una muerte segura y los soldados no nos especializamos en morir sino en ganar! –replicó Keith.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! –exclamó Keith- Naciste en una pocilga y te aconsejo que regreses a ella. Podrías tener una pacífica vida criando a los cerdos y ganando monedas por ello. Además jamás te morirías de hambre por tener a esos cerdos bajo tu disposición y una cómoda pocilga con techo donde dormir.

-_¿Cómo puede saber que he nacido en una pocilga? _–se preguntaba Mina interiormente.

Keith comenzó a entrenar nuevamente con los cadetes hasta que llegó el anochecer. Mina, Armin, Lisa y Thomas estaban completamente cansados. Los 4 cadetes se sentaron a descansar tras un duro entrenamiento extra. Los resultados no fueron significativos.

-Cielos, hombre –se lamentaba Thomas- En verdad quiero ser soldado pero lo que dijo el instructor sí que me bajo el ánimo. ¿Qué es lo mejor? ¿Seguir la vocación o hacerle caso a la realidad?

-Tú solo tienes que realizar aquello que más te llena, Thomas –contestó Armin- Yo en verdad quiero unirme al Cuerpo de Exploración para viajar al mundo exterior, no me importa que sacrificio tengo que tomar.

-Haces que todo suene tan fácil, Armin –comentó Lisa tristemente- Me gustaría que me prestes un poco de tu seguridad.

-No te preocupes, Lisa. Estoy seguro que lo conseguirás –respondió Armin- Solo tenemos que seguir trabajando.

-Definitivamente, haces que todo suene fácil, Armin –intervino Mina.

-Lo mismo me diría a mí mismo. Mi cuerpo no quiere ser capaz de soportar largas jornadas de actividad física. Me vuelve loco –añadió Armin- Pero al menos quiero hacer las cosas sin tener que depender del resto y sobrevivir estos 3 años a como dé lugar.

-En eso te apoyo, Armin –dijo Thomas- Debemos hacer lo posible para no quedar rezagados. Digo, ¿alguno de ustedes quiere ir al campo o a las fábricas?

-Ya estuve ahí cuando cayó el Muro María –dijo Mina- Trabajar la tierra en invierno es una verdadera tortura. Prefiero cuidar a los animales.

-Bueno, yo prefiero cualquiera de esas opciones que terminar en un burdel –dijo Lisa.

-No te va a pasar eso, Lisa. –replicó Mina- El instructor Keith solo lo dijo para asustarte y que jamás abandones el entrenamiento.

-Si tan solo supieras que no estoy aquí por voluntad propia, Mina –pronunció Lisa en voz baja

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Mina.

-Nada. –evadió Lisa la pregunta.

-Es verdad –intervino Armin- El instructor nos ofende y maltrata psicológicamente de esa manera para que se forme nuestro carácter de soldado. Tómatelo con calma, Lisa.

-Vale… -dijo Lisa secamente.

Llegó la hora de dormir, Mina y Lisa regresaron a su respectiva barraca. Annie fue la primera en recibir a Mina.

-¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó Annie.

-No mejore nada. –dijo Mina cabizbaja.

-Bueno, recemos para que mañana te vaya mejor –comentó Annie.

-Tienes razón, Annie –dijo Mina un poco reanimada- Es mi primera vez con el equipo. Mañana me irá mucho mejor.

Pero no fue así. Mina volvió a fallar e ir lento. Espero hasta los días siguientes para ver si su cuerpo se acostumbraba a las maniobras tridimensionales pero no daba resultados. Una vez, estaba tan desesperada por ir a gran velocidad que use bruscamente todo el gas que tenía de porrazo. Si fue bastante veloz (hasta casi alcanzar a Mikasa) pero se quedó sin gas al instante, perdió el vuelo y chocó su cabeza con la rama de un árbol. Mina cayó fulminada al suelo y se desmayó. Lo último que recordó fue despertar horas más tarde en la enfermería con Annie a parada a su costado y una venda en su cabeza. Esta le contó todo lo sucedido. Que quedó inconsciente, todos se preocuparon por ella, Keith gritó, la llevaron cargada a la enfermería y ahí estaba con ella esperando a que se despierte.

Mina salió de la enfermaría solo para encontrarse con Keith quien le dijo: "Con esa táctica estúpida no durarás ni 5 minutos en la batalla. No fuerces tu cuerpo, has que se adapta naturalmente". Pero esas palabras seguían sin decirle mucho a Mina, además, con el fuerte golpe que se dio en la cabeza, se le hacía más difícil pensar y analizar. Algunos compañeros suyos se compadecían de Mina pero otros se burlaban descaradamente, principalmente porque Mina había dicho el primer día que iba a derrotar al Titán Acorazado. Viendo como le estaba yendo últimamente, no sería ni capaz de vencer a un titán cualquiera de 5 metros.

-Oigan, chicos ¿esa estúpida no dijo que iba a derrotar al Titán Acorazado y liberar a la humanidad de las murallas? –decía Ymir a un grupo de cadetes de forma burlona.

-Jajajaja pues con esas habilidades no podría vencer al más débil de los titanes –se burló un cadete.

-Eso es lo que yo digo. Pero bueno, ¿Qué se puede esperar de una palurda nacida en una pocilga? Jajajajaja –añadió Ymir.

Todos se rieron menos Christa.

-Ymir, te estás pasando –dijo Christa frustrada.

-¿Qué me estoy pasando? Pero si hasta la misma Mina lo reconoce –replicó Ymir- Está a un paso de ser expulsado y regresar a la pocilga de la que salió.

-Pero… -intentó hablar Christa.

-¡Vamos, Christa! ¡Ríete! ¿O acaso tienes la garganta seca? –interrumpió Ymir- Si ese es el caso, sé cómo solucionar el problema.

Ymir saco de su bolsillo una cantimplora pero esta no tenía agua, sino vino. Ymir procedió a engullir el líquido en la boca de Christa en contra de la voluntad de esta. Christa se zafó asqueada. Ymir no hacía nada más que reírse. Mina volvía a sentirse impotente. Annie le presionó el hombro para que regresara a la realidad.

-No les hagas caso, Mina. Solo sigue comiendo –pronunció Annie.

-¿Qué me recomiendas tú, Annie? –dijo Mina- ¿Debería seguir entrenando o debería tirar todo por la borda?

-Recuerda la razón por la cual decidiste convertirte en soldado: el Titán Acorazado –respondió Annie claramente

Mina volvió a recordar a su hermano Uriel siendo devorado por el Titán Acorazado y la llama de su venganza volvió a resplandecer.

-¡Tienes razón! –exclamó Mina- No puedo tirar mis esperanzas por la borda solo por unos cuantos tropiezos. Pero siendo realistas, en verdad necesito mejorar en estos 3 años si quiero tener posibilidades de vencerlo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Annie.

-Tendré que expandir mi círculo de amigos –sentenció Mina.

-¿Eh? –pronunció Annie confundida.

Lo que Mina quiso decir fue que necesita formar más lazos de amistad con muchos más cadetes para poder aprender de ellos. Hasta ese momento solo era amiga de Annie, Mikasa, Lisa, Eren, Armin, Christa, Reiner y Bertholdt. Todavía había muchos más chicos y chicas que podían darle consejos para mejorar con el equipo. Mina primero decidió intentar hacerse amiga de Marco Bött y Jean Kirstein (si, ese mismo chico que por alguna extraña razón le acarició el cabello el primer día)

Jean estaba hablando con aires de grandeza a un grupo de cadetes. Al parecer, todos estaban escuchando la técnica que Jean usaba con el equipo. Todos tuvieron la misma idea que Mina por lo visto.

-… Y así puedes ir a una velocidad considerable y ahorrar mucho gas cuando usas el equipo –decía Jean.

-Wow, esa es una técnica bastante inteligente, Jean –dijo Marco admirado.

-Sí, con eso será suficiente para quedar en uno de los primeros lugares y tener la opción de ir a la Policía Militar –añadió Jean.

-Sería bastante genial ir a la Policía Militar y servir al mismísimo rey, ¿no crees Jean? –comentó Marco mientras tomaba un vaso con agua.

-¡Ey, Marco! –dijo Jean quien le dio una palmada a Marco en la espalda- Vamos, amigo. No finjas conmigo.

-¿Ah, qué? ¿Fingir? –pronunció Marco confundido.

-No te hagas el tonto, Marco –dijo Jean con un tono pícaro- Tú quieres ir a la Policía Militar solo para tener una vida tranquila en el interior con comida, riquezas y seguridad garantizada lejos de los titanes, ¿o me equivoco?

-¡No, eso no es verdad! –aclaró Marco- Jean, de verdad quiero ir a la Policía Militar para ayudar a la gente.

-Tranquilo, Marco –replicó Jean- Yo también quiero ir a la Policía Militar para alejarme de esos monstruos devora-hombres y…

-¡Oye, Jean! –exclamó Mina interrumpiendo a Jean.

-¡Mina! –dijo Jean quien se ruborizó un poco- Ah… hola.

-Jean, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero estoy teniendo muchos problemas con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y me he enterado que tú usas el equipo de maravilla así que…

-¡Si, con mucho gusto te ayudaré! –dijo Jean sonriendo.

Mina, Marco, Annie y los demás se quedaron sorprendidísimos.

-_Ni siquiera tuve que convencerlo para que sea mi amigo… _-dijo Mina en su mente.

-Eso fue rápido –comentó Annie.

-Escúchame, Mina –dijo Jean- Si quieres mejorar tu rendimiento en general con el equipo solo tienes que disparar ráfagas de gas potentes y cortas por intervalos. De esa manera tienes suficiente tiempo para prepararte para atacar, andarás a una velocidad considerable y gastas mucho menos gas.

-¡¿Enserio, Jean?! ¿Solo eso? ¡Muchas gracias! –dijo Mina a quien le brillaban los ojos.

Jean no soportaba contemplar el bello rostro de Mina tan de cerca. Su cabello era perfecto. Si tan solo pudiera verlo desatado, se moriría de excitación. Para no morirse de vergüenza, Jean decidió retirarse.

-Bueno, tengo que irme –dijo Jean nervioso

-¿Qué? ¿Te vas? Pero no vamos a practicar o algo así –dijo Mina.

-Es que he tomado tanta agua que quiero ir al baño.

-Pero tu vaso está lleno… –intervino Annie.

-¡Adiós! Voy rápido al baño que ya no aguanto más –finalizó Jean y se fue.

-¡Oye, Jean! ¡Espera! –exclamó Marco.

Jean se fue y Marco lo siguió.

-Maldición, la técnica de Jean es buena pero si no me ayuda a ponerla en práctica, no servirá de nada –se lamentó Mina.

-¿Ahora qué? –dijo Annie.

-A seguir expandiendo el círculo –contestó Mina

Esta vez Mina y Annie se juntaron con Sasha y Connie. Ellas ya sabían cómo era Sasha: una muchacha distraída y glotona que no se preocupa por otra cosa más que llenarse el estómago pero era buena amiga. En cambio, Connie era un chico que tenía metas por delante. Sin embargo, no era muy inteligente y le costaba tomarse las cosas en serio; a pesar de que el mismo se catalogaba como un "genio". Connie quería ir a la Policía Militar para demostrarle a la gente de su pueblo que él valía de algo. Ser un muchacho calvo y de baja estatura perjudicaba completamente su estatus social, pero si llegaba a la Policía Militar, Connie creía que se volvería el rey de las murallas.

-Y bien, Connie –decía Mina- ¿Cómo puedo mejorar mis maniobras tridimensionales?

-¡Ah, eso es muy fácil, Mina! –dijo Connie alegre por ver a alguien tratándolo como su maestro- Solo tienes que conectar el cuerpo, la mente y el alma para lograrlo.

-¿Qué? –dijo Mina confusa- ¿Eso no es rezar?

-No, no, no, no; no es como rezar. Es algo totalmente distinto que te ayuda a ser más fuerte y liberar tu Ki. –sentenció Connie alegre.

-¿Mi qué? –dijo Mina aún más confusa.

-Ejem… -intervino Annie- Connie, ¿cómo puedes hacer eso para mejorar tus habilidades con equipo?

-Ah… no lo sé. –pronunció Connie- ¡No, de que estoy hablando! Si lo sé. Mi abuelo me lo dijo una vez. Tienes que desearlo desde lo más profundo de tu corazón y ya será realidad.

-Uhm… Sasha, dime ¿cuál es tu técnica? –dijo Mina ignorando todo lo que dijo Connie.

\- Ehm… yo creo que soy muy buena con el equipo porque como bastante bien: papas, zanahorias, carne de oveja, frutas, huevos. Oh Dios… -dijo Sasha babeando- Todo eso lo saque de la oficina de los instructores pero no se lo vayan a decir a nadie ¿vale?

-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó Annie.

-Bueno, si… ¿Qué más querían que les dijera? –finalizó Sasha.

Mina no dijo ni hizo más que poner la palma de su mano en su cara. Ella y Annie se retiraron del lugar para buscar más opciones. No era porque odiaban a Sasha y Connie, sino que, necesitaban algo más preciso para que Mina pudiera mejorar sus habilidades.

-Por eso digo que los chicos aquí son muy raros –comentó Annie- ¿Ahora a quien le consultaremos, Mina?

-No tengo otra alternativa –se lamentó Mina- Pero tendré que consultarle a…

Ymir se burló de Mina cuando escuchó su petición.

-Así que quieres que te diga mi técnica personal para que mejores tus habilidades con el equipo y puedas enfrentarte a tu queridísimo Titán Acorazado ¿verdad? –sintetizó Ymir.

-Si… por favor quiero que me enseñes –pronunció Mina intentando disipar su rabia.

-Uhm, déjame pensar. Una experta con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales como yo tiene muchísimas técnicas y estrategias a la mano –dijo Ymir de forma sarcástica.

-Apresúrate, por favor. Pronto será el entrenamiento nocturno. –suplicaba Mina.

-Ya lo tengo. La técnica más adecuada para ti es: dejar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales en el suelo, colgar tu uniforme, coger tus cosas y regresar a la pocilga de la que saliste. ¿Cómo lo ves? –dijo Ymir de forma burlesca.

-¡Te lo he pedido "por favor, Ymir! –gritó Mina enojada- ¿!Por qué tienes que ser tan desgraciada!?

-Jeje, me halagas, Mina –comentó Ymir.

-¡Mina, está siendo amable, Ymir! –dijo Annie fuera de sus cabales. ¡No tienes por qué insultarla de esa forma si no quieres ayudarla!

-¿Y tú quién eres para decirme como expresarme, Annie? –replicó Ymir- Eres otra palurda al igual que tu amiga la "chica pocilga".

Mina y Annie miraban a Ymir con rabia.

-¿A que vienen esas caras? –dijo Ymir- Bueno, si me disculpan tengo que remojarme el rostro para no quedarme dormida en el entrenamiento de esta noche.

Ymir se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al grifo del patio para refrescarse la cara. Mina y Annie la siguieron por la espalda para golpearla en el momento en el que nadie estuviera viendo. No importaba si Ymir se quejaba después, Mina y Annie solo querían desquitarse con ella. En ese momento, Christa las detuvo.

-¡No lo hagan, por favor! –exclamó Christa. ¡No podemos pelearnos entre compañeros!

-¡Le voy a romper la cara! –gritó Mina.

-Por favor, ustedes no tienen idea de todo lo que Ymir ha sufrido en el pasado –suplicó Christa.

-¿Esa idiota sufrió por algo? No me hagas reír, Christa –contestó Annie.

-Ymir no tiene un mal corazón. Hace todo esto para no sacar a relucir su dolor. Solo compréndanla, por favor.

-¡¿Comprender qué?! ¿El hecho de que necesita ser una completa p*** con todos nosotros solo porque sus problemas importan más que los nuestros? –replicó Mina furiosa.

Mina y Annie estuvieron a punto de golpear a Christa por meterse de no ser que sonó la última campana del día. La campana salvo a Christa. Sin embargo, esa campana no indicaba a los cadetes ir a la cama, sino dirigirse al bosque para un entrenamiento nocturno.

-¡Directo al bosque, cadetes! ¡Es hora del entrenamiento nocturno! –ordenó Keith.

-Oh, ya es hora –dijo Ymir quien se había terminado de mojar el rostro- ¡Vamos, Christa! Deja de hablar tanto con ellas y movámonos.

Ymir no había escuchado nada de lo que Christa habló con Mina y Annie. Estas últimas no tuvieron más opción que dejar ir a Ymir. El entrenamiento era más importante. Todos los cadetes se formaron en el bosque con sus equipos. Keith dio rápido las instrucciones.

-Muy bien, cadetes. Es cierto que estos últimos días hemos enfatizado el trabajo individual con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y algunos han tenido mejores resultados que otros –decía Keith- Pero esta noche, realizaremos nuestro primer ejercicio de trabajo en equipo. Serán organizados en escuadrones de 6, los integrantes de cada escuadrón serán elegidos personalmente por mí.

El grupo de Mina estaba compuesto por ella misma (obviamente), Annie, Connie, Sasha, Lisa y Marco.

-Bien, cadetes. Primero van a dar unas cuantas vueltas en equipo para que aprendan a avanzar juntos en una batalla –indicaba Keith- Cuando sientan que les queda poco gas, diríjanse al centro del bosque para reabastecerse y comenzar con nuestro próximo ejercicio.

El escuadrón de Mina se organizó para decidir quién sería el líder de escuadrón.

-No me miren a mí –dijo Connie- Yo podré ser un genio pero liderar una operación no es lo mío.

-Podría hacerlo yo pero luego me moriría de hambre y entorpecería al escuadrón–sentenció Sasha.

-Yo ni siquiera tengo energías para avanzar –se lamentó Lisa- ¿Por qué tenemos que entrenar en la noche? Hace mucho frío.

-Yo soy pésima liderando –comentó Annie- Mis habilidades funcionan mejor cuando voy por mi cuenta.

-Voy demasiado lento –dijo Mina- El líder de escuadrón tiene que ir a la cabeza. Yo me quedaría atrás a causa de mi velocidad.

-Bueno, ya, chicos. Yo seré el líder –pronunció Marco- No sé preocupen. Lo haremos bien si trabajamos juntos tal cual lo planeamos.

El bosque era espeso y oscuro. Los cadetes apenas podían ver al compañero que tenían en frente. Marco no era un buen líder. Aceptó la labor por presión de grupo. Obviamente el tampoco veía muy bien el camino y no tenía el valor de decirles a sus compañeros que se estaban perdiendo, Marco intentaba dirigirlos por la ruta que él creía correcta. Pensó que iba a llegar al centro como Keith ordenó pero solo se perdió más en el bosque. Recien se atrevió a decir que estaban perdidos cuando noto que a sus compañeros se les estaba acabando el gas. Los cadetes tuvieron que detenerse en seco para decidir qué hacer.

-Lo lamento mucho, chicos –se disculpó Marco- No se me da muy bien esto de liderar.

-No te preocupes, Marco –le dijo Connie- Te hemos presionado pero ahora estamos a mitad de la nada en un ejercicio calificado.

-¡¿Esto era calificado?! –exclamó Mina sorprendida- ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijeron antes!?

-Creí que ya lo sabías. Keith lo mencionó antes de partir –respondió Connie.

Mina recordó que en ese preciso momento ella estuvo distraída con Ymir. Maldijo el momento en el cual decidió recurrir a la ayuda de esa idiota. Fue una total pérdida de tiempo. Ahora por culpa de ello, iba a tener una pésima calificación si no se presentaba en el centro de bosque.

-¡¿Alguien sabe como regresar?! –preguntó Mina desesperadamente.

Connie, Lisa y Marco lo negaron con la cabeza pero Sasha asintió.

-Creo saber cómo regresar –dijo Sasha- Yo nací y crecí en un pequeño poblado de cazadores alrededor del bosque.

-Wow, ¿enserio Sasha? –comentó Lisa- ¡Eso es fantástico!

-¿Cómo encontramos el centro del bosque, Sasha? –preguntó Annie un poco dudosa.

-Primero tenemos que dejar que nuestros instintos determinen la dirección y la energía del viento para saber dónde estamos y a donde tenemos que ir… -decía Sasha.

-¿Qué? –pronuncio Annie completamente confundida.

-Después tenemos que guiarnos del aroma natural de nuestros compañeros y del instructor Keith para saber su posición exacta y luego… -continuaba Sasha.

-¡Maldita sea, Sasha! ¡Este no es momento de tonterías! –interrumpió abruptamente Annie- Estamos en un ejercicio calificado para volvernos soldados. ¡Madura de una vez!

-¿Eh? Esto no es una tontería, Annie. Te juro que me lo enseñaron en mi aldea en caso de perdernos en el bosque –dijo Sasha un poco ofendida.

-Lo que sea. –replicó Annie.

-No tienes por qué ser dura con ella, Annie –comentó Lisa- Sasha solo intenta ayudar.

-Esto no es ni la mitad de lo dura que puedo ser –dijo Annie fríamente- Podría hacer llorar a esta glotona si quisiera.

-Pero…

-Ya tuve suficiente. Me voy. Mina, vienes conmigo –dijo Annie a Mina- Yo nos sacaré de este agujero.

-¡Espera, Annie! –exclamó Sasha- No puedes desafiar al bosque o sino el bosque te devorará.

-¿Perdón? –dijo Annie con el ceño fruncido. ¿Estas insinuando que moriré allá afuera?

-No, es solo que no puedes ir a ciegas en el bosque o sino… -decía Sasha.

-¡O sino nada! ¡Esta es otra de tus tonterías! –replicó Annie- No sé si te has dado cuenta Sasha pero en este bosque no hay fieras salvajes ni titanes así que nada me puede pasar allá afuera.

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees, Annie! –dijo Sasha enojada.

-¡Basta, por favor! –suplicaba Lisa- No lograremos nada peleando. Se supone que este es un trabajo en equipo.

-¡Chicas, cálmense por favor! –pronunció Connie.

Sin embargo, Annie y Sasha no escucharon. Siguieron peleando e insultándose. Mina era testigo de cómo su escuadrón se caía a pedazos.

-¡Yo no soy una boba distraída como tú, Sasha! –gritaba Annie.

-¡Eres una amargada! –replicaba Sasha.

-Chicas, basta. –suplicó Lisa otra vez- Tenemos que irnos. Hace mucho frío…

-¡El instructor nos matará! –exclamó Marco.

-Vamos, deténgase –decía Connie.

-¡BASTA! ¡MALDITA SEA! –gritó Mina fuertemente.

Todos se callaron y voltearon a ver a Mina. Está incapaz de regañar a sus amigos, se dejó caer derrotada en el tronco del árbol.

-Hace varios días, el instructor Keith me dijo que en vez de entrenar para convertirme en soldado, debería regresar a la pocilga de la que salí –contaba Mina- Lo admito, nací en una pocilga en medio de los cerdos y el lodo. Era pobre, toda la vida lo fui. Pero esa pocilga y esa casa rudimentaria en la que vivía seguía siendo mi hogar. Un hogar que me fue arrebatado en el año 845 cuando los titanes atravesaron el Muro María y como si no fuera suficiente, todos mis familiares murieron frente a mí.

Todos escuchaban atentamente a Mina. Nadie se atrevió a interrumpirla.

-Mi motivación es convertirme una soldado para matar al Titán Acorazado: el principal causante de mis desgracias. –sentenció Mina- Díganme, Sasha, Connie y Marco: ¿Cuál es su motivación para permanecer aquí? Supongo que es ir a la Policía Militar y no digo que está mal pero espero que estén yendo porque valoran su vida y no porque creen que la humanidad jamás vencerá a los titanes y es mejor dar la espalda a la realidad escondido detrás de una muralla porque eso es estúpido.

Ellos sabían que Mina tenía razón.

-No quiero entorpecer sus sueños de ir al Muro Sina pero tampoco quiero que entorpezcan mi deseo de venganza contra el Titán Acorazado así que ¿podemos trabajar adecuadamente en equipo solo por esta vez? Por favor.

Hubo un silencia sepulcral hasta que Annie tomó la palabra.

-Mina, quiero que tú seas la líder de este escuadrón –dijo Annie.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Mina.

-¿No te has dado cuenta, Mina? Tienes la habilidad de liderar –sentenció Annie.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –preguntó Mina.

-Mina, lograste que dejáramos de pelear para que escucháramos tu palabra –comentó Marco.

-Es verdad. Pocas personas tienen el don de la palabra –añadió Connie.

-Tú puedes sacarnos de aquí sin necesidad de mis tácticas de caza –dijo Sasha sonriendo.

-Confiamos en ti, Mina. No tienes por qué temer –pronunció Lisa.

Mina seguía sin estar muy segura hasta que Annie se le acercó.

-Mina, recuerda esa vez en la que Eren te pidió ayuda. El chico no podía lograr equilibrarse con el arnés y solo gracias a tus indicaciones pudo superar esa adversidad.

-Wow –pronunció Connie admirado- ¿Tú fuiste la que hizo que Eren mantuviera el equilibrio esa vez? Eso es genial, Mina. Me gustaría que me enseñes algo de vez en cuando.

Mina estuvo a punto de tomar el liderazgo emocionada pero un recordó un pequeño detalle que la hizo retroceder.

-Pero sigo yendo bastante lento con el equipo. –se lamentó Mina- ¿Qué clase de líder va detrás de sus compañeros?

-Solo has lo que Jean te dijo, Mina –comentó Marco. ¿Recuerdas su técnica?

-Sí, disparar ráfagas potentes y cortas en intervalos. –rememoró Mina.

-Y también te aconsejo que recuerdes el consejo de Bertholdt solo por si acoso –añadió Annie.

-Si, recuerdo que me dijo inclinarme para repartir el peso –recordó Mina.

-¡Ya lo tienes! –dijo Annie- Te aseguro que eso hará que vayas más rápido.

-Chicos, esperen –intervino Lisa- Recuerden que no tenemos mucho gas. ¿Qué haremos con respecto a eso?

Era verdad. Habían olvidado por completo ese detalle. Podían estar bien organizados como escuadrón pero sin gas no iban a hacer nada.

-Tengo una idea –dijo Mina- Revisen su gas y díganme cuanto les queda.

Los chicos hicieron lo que Mina pidió.

-Muy poco –dijo Annie.

-Mi gas está a la mitad –dijo Lisa.

-Ya casi no tengo nada –comentó Connie.

-Cielos, el mío estuvo a punto de agotarse en el último vuelo –dijo Sasha.

-Solo perdí un tercio de mi gas –dijo Marco.

-Bien, repartiremos el gas de Marco entre todos –indicó Mina.

-¿Qué? –dijo Marco.

-Tranquilo, Marco –dijo Mina- No te dejaré sin gas. Lo repartiré equitativamente para que todos tengamos lo mismo y podamos llegar juntos al centro del bosque.

-Bien pensado, Mina –pronunció Marco- Sabía que podrías con esto.

Mina repartió el gas de Marco a todos sus compañeros y a ella misma. Ya estaban listos para partir. Mina se movilizó usando ráfagas poderosas y cortas en intervalo e inclinaba su cuerpo hacía adelante para repartir el peso. Eso la llevó a incrementar considerablemente su velocidad. El escuadrón de Mina fue capaz de llegar a tiempo al centro del bosque para evitar los gritos de Keith.

El siguiente ejercicio fue menos complicado que el primero. Los escuadrones de cadetes solo tuvieron que atacar en grupo a los muñecos de titán. Gracias al liderazgo de Mina, su grupo pudo realizar la prueba sin problemas. Lisa y Marco tuvieron oportunidad de atacar a los titanes. Sasha y Connie aprendieron que enfrentarse a un titán en grupo era más fácil que hacerlo solo. Annie aprendió a colaborar en un ataque grupal y no cargar sola como loba solitaria. Al final del ejercicio, Keith determinó que el escuadrón de Mina fue el mejor.

-Muy bien hecho, cadete Carolina –dijo Keith- Pocos soldados tienen el don del liderazgo. Incluso lograste que esos payasos de Sasha Blouse y Connie Springer hicieran caso a tus órdenes.

-Gracias, señor –respondió Mina formalmente- Pero no lo habría logrado sin la motivación de mis compañeros.

-No tengo quejas con tu desempeño grupal pero tienes que seguir mejorando tu desempeño individual. En las batallas contra los titanes, habrá veces en las cuales solo dependerás de ti misma para salir con vida.

-Entendido, señor. –replicó Mina.

-Quiero ver tu máximo esfuerzo constante en estos 3 años. No te confíes, Mina Carolina. Eso es todo, puedes retirarte.

Mina se retiró con una determinación renovada. Por fin había descubierto esa habilidad que la podía diferenciar del resto. Keith, por su parte, vio partir a Mina con muchos aires de nostalgia. La joven cadete le recordaba mucho a la madre de esta.

-_Esther, tu hija se va a convertir en una gran soldado. Puedo sentirlo _–dijo Keith en su mente

_Continuará…_

_Próximamente:_

_-Los 3 años de entrenamiento han pasado y los cadetes de la 104 se han graduado, convirtiéndose en soldados. Con lo que Mina aprendió esos 3 años y con las amistades que formó, le quedo bastante claro una sola cosa: "La humanidad puede vencer a los titanes. Sé que algún día saldremos de estas jaulas a las que llamamos muros". Con la mirada en alto, Mina tiene intenciones de unirse al Cuerpo de Exploración y comenzar con la contraofensiva._


	5. Graduación

_Episodio 5: Graduación –(La restauración de la humanidad Parte 3)_

Desde su creación, las murallas han servido como el medio de defensa perfecto de la humanidad contra la amenaza de los titanes. Estos 3 gigantes muros: María, Rose y Sina; protegieron a la raza humana por 100 años. Sin embargo, en el año 845, el Titán Colosal y el Titán Acorazado penetraron la defensa de las murallas con suma facilidad, obligando a la humanidad a abandonar el Muro María y confinarse en el Muro Rose. A pesar de que los titanes habían sido los enemigos principales de la humanidad por muchos siglos, no había casi ninguna información con respecto a su naturaleza. La humanidad ni siquiera recordaba el origen de los titanes ni la fecha exacta de su aparición. ¿Por qué devoran humanos? ¿Cómo es que pueden regenerarse? ¿Por qué son tan altos y desprenden humo? ¿Por qué es tan difícil matarlos? Esas y muchas más interrogantes rondaban constantemente por la cabeza de la humanidad.

Ni siquiera en los campos de entrenamiento militar, los cadetes pueden conocer la naturaleza y el origen de los titanes. La humanidad solo contaba con aquella información que el Cuerpo de Exploración recolecta de los titanes en sus expediciones y eso que mucha de esa información son meras suposiciones de los altos mandos del Cuerpo de Exploración. No había nada exacto con respecto a los titanes y ese mismo misterio aumentaba su peligrosidad.

Sin embargo, la humanidad seguía contando con los cañones y el fabuloso equipo de maniobras tridimensionales para defenderse de los titanes. Muchos pensaban que estudiar a esos monstruos no era importante o no haría ninguna diferencia en esa guerra. En el año 850, la Guarnición había logrado desarrollar cañones superiores a los que tenían hace 5 años y la tropa de cadetes 104 estaba a puertas de finalizar su entrenamiento para convertirse en soldados.

3 años habían pasado desde que Mina Carolina y Annie Leonhart entraron a la Unidad de Instrucción. Esa misma mañana de Abril del año 850, los cadetes tenían una importantísima práctica calificada con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Era una de sus prácticas finales. Keith estaba cerca de cada uno de los cadetes para vigilar su rendimiento y dar una apreciación final. Ningún cadete podía confiarse si quería tener oportunidad de llegar a los diez primeros puestos y unirse a la Policía Militar.

Primero comenzaron con una corrida por el bosque, para mala suerte de los cadetes, estaba lloviendo en esa misma mañana. Correr bajo la lluvia no ayudaba en nada a preservar las energías y lo peor de todo era que tenían que cargar con sus equipos en pesadas maletas. El pobre de Armin no podía más. El mismo lo había dicho, su cuerpo no estaba hecho para largas jornadas de ejercicio para esas.

-¡Espero que no estén cansados, cadetes! –exclamaba Keith- Todavía falta mucho camino por delante. ¡Quien se quede atrás no almorzará!

-¡Si, estoy justo detrás de usted, señor! –gritaba Armin intentando auto-motivarse.

Pero en realidad, al pobre chico se estaba quedando sin aliento. Por un momento, pensó que no comer era mucho mejor que quedar asfixiado y desmayarse con esa corrida; hasta que Reiner apareció detrás suyo y cogió su maleta.

-Tienes mucho peso encima, Armin –dijo Reiner- Te desmayarás si sigues corriendo así. Dejame llevar tu maleta.

-¿Reiner? –pronunció Armin confundido- Pero si haces esto te castigarán.

-No te preocupes por mí. Solo mantente unido al grupo –indicó Reiner.

Keith notó eso pero no regaño a Reiner más bien, lo evaluó:

_-Reiner Braun: Posee una gran fortaleza física y mental. Es un excelente compañero y todos lo respetan. Sin embargo, a veces puede ser un poco terco –_concluyó Keith

Armin sabía que no podía zafarse de sus propias responsabilidades de esa manera. Él tenía que estar al mismo nivel que el resto para demostrar lo que en verdad vale.

-Prefiero morir antes que ser una carga para el resto –murmuró Armin.

Armin se acercó hacía Reiner, cogió de nuevo su maleta y corrió con todas sus fuerzas ante la sorpresa de Reiner. Keith evaluó a Armin:

_-Armin Arlert: Tiene mucha dificultad con las intensas actividades físicas. Sin embargo, puede controlar decentemente el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y muestra una excepcional inteligencia y habilidades estratégicas de primera._

Armin soportó la larga corrida y logró mantener sus energías para el entrenamiento con las maniobras tridimensionales. Para suerte de los cadetes, la lluvia cesó cuando comenzó dicho entrenamiento y el sol resplandecía como nunca lo había hecho desde que entraron a la unidad de instrucción. Keith comenzó evaluando a Eren, Jean y Marco. Él mismo se había colocado su propio equipo de maniobras tridimensionales para seguir a los cadetes de cerca durante la acción. Eren, Jean y Marco cortaron a la par la nuca de uno de los titanes de madera.

-¡Maldita sea, Eren! –gritó Jean- ¡Te he dicho que no me robes titanes!

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! –replicó Eren- ¡Yo no te robo ningún titán! ¡Simplemente eres muy lento atacando!

-¡No me digan que van a pelear otra vez justo ahora! –exclamó Marco un poco fastidiado.

Keith evaluó a los muchachos:

_-Eren Jaeger: A simple vista, el muchacho no posee ningún talento especial pero su gran determinación y odio por los titanes han hecho que sobreviva a mi entrenamiento con resultados satisfactorios._

_-Jean Kirstein: Sus maniobras tridimensionales son de primera y sabe mantener la cabeza fría en situaciones de riesgo. Sin embargo, su actitud arrogante tiende a causar discordia entre sus compañeros._

_-Marco Bött: Simplemente un muchacho sobresaliente y amigable con todo el mundo. Sin embargo, es malo liderando y tiene que seguir trabajando en su fortaleza mental frente a emergencias de todo tipo._

Keith había terminado con esos 3. Se movilizó con su equipo para observar al siguiente grupo de cadetes. Esta vez se acercó para observar a Ymir, Bertholdt, Lisa y Christa entrenando. Bertholdt se percató de la presencia de Keith y se forzó a sí mismo para hacerlo lo mejor posible y obtener una buena nota final. Los 4 cadetes atacaron cada uno a un muñeco de titán.

-¡Maldición! No corte lo suficientemente profundo como para matar al titán –se preocupó Lisa- Espero que esto no afecte demasiado mi nota final. ¡Dios, por favor!

-Lo hice pero dudo mucho que con un titán real sea así de fácil –comentó Ymir- Es por eso que jamás pienso a enfrentarme a uno.

-Un excelente corte –se dijo a si mismo Bertholdt- Gracias a Reiner y Annie, tal vez llegue a los 10 primeros puestos y pueda demostrarle a los demás que soy alguien en quien pueden confiar.

-Esto de luchar es más difícil y pesado de lo que pensé –decía Christa- Es por eso que la humanidad está en gran desventaja con los titanes.

Keith evaluó a los cuatro.

_-Lisa Speer: Miedosa y con una débil fortaleza mental. Sin embargo, domina bien el trabajo en equipo y no tiene ningún problema al usar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales._

_-Ymir Fritz: Sobrevivió mi entrenamiento y ha cumplido mis expectativas. Sin embargo, no sale de ese margen, es una soldado promedio sin ninguna habilidad en particular que permita hacer la diferencia._

_-Bertholdt Hoover: Es un completo as con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y siempre cumple con el reglamento. Sin embargo, le hace falta más asertividad y confianza en sí mismo_

_-Christa Lenz: Débil e ingenua pero conoce bien la realidad de este mundo y está más que dispuesta a sacrificar su vida. Además, se lleva bastante bien con sus compañeros y es una experta dirigiendo escuadrones a caballo y brindar primeros auxilios._

Mientras Keith terminaba de escribir sus notas, vio a Connie buscando algún titán de madera para entrenar. Aprovechó la ocasión para seguirlo y evaluarlo sin que este se diera cuenta.

-Vamos, tiene que haber un muñeco titán más por acá –decía Connie.

Detrás de unos espesos árboles, Connie encontró un titán de madera de 8 metros.

-¡Bingo! –dijo Connie quien se preparó para darle al titán.

Justo antes de que Connie pudiera cortar la nuca, otro cadete apareció y se robó el titán de Connie.

-¿¡Qué diablos!? –exclamó Connie.

Era nada más y nada menos que Sasha.

-¡Lo logré! ¡Sí! ¡Yujuu! –exclamaba Sasha de alegría.

Keith aprovechó para evaluar tanto a Connie como Sasha.

_-Connie Springer: Se muestra muy entusiasta con el trabajo de soldado y maneja bien el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Sin embargo, es bastante torpe en el ámbito académico y estratégico._

_-Sasha Blouse: Muestra una excelente velocidad y ataque con las maniobras tridimensionales. Sin embargo, le cuesta mantener la seriedad y de vez en cuando actúa sin pensar._

Keith dejó al segundo grupo y fue a buscar a otro grupo de cadetes. Keith encontró a Annie y (como de costumbre) Mina iba detrás de ella. Annie se acercó a un titán de madera y le rebanó la nuca. Mina hizo lo mismo que Annie y logró hacer un segundo corte.

-¡Genial! Ya estoy acostumbrándome a esto. Pero me gustaría probar con titanes un poco más grandes –dijo Mina.

-Me parece que por allá vi titanes de madera de 15 metros. Vamos, Mina –replicó Annie.

Mina siguió a Annie para buscar más titanes de madera. Keith evaluó a ambas.

_-Mina Carolina: Es una gran líder y sabe cómo dirigir un escuadrón. No le teme a la idea de enfrentarse a los titanes y salir de las murallas. Sin embargo, todavía necesita mejorar un poco sus maniobras tridimensionales si es que quiere convertirse en una gran soldado._

_-Annie Leonhart: Muestra un excelente desempeño en toda actividad física y casi siempre mantiene una actitud serena frente a todo tipo de situación. Sin embargo, le cuesta trabajar en equipo y tiende a actuar como una loba solitaria en el campo de batalla._

Mina y Annie continuaron movilizándose con el gas hasta que visualizaron los titanes de madera que Annie mencionó. Antes de que pudieran siquiera acercarse a uno, un cadete apareció a su lado como una bala y le rebanó las nucas a los muñecos antes de que Mina y Annie pudieran siquiera parpadear. Era nada más y nada menos que Mikasa, la hermana adoptiva de Eren. Keith aprovechó la repentina llegada de Mikasa para evaluarla también.

_-Mikasa Ackerman: Es una excelente soldado con habilidades excepcionales con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Muestra cero terror y cero nerviosismo ante las emergencias. Trabaja muy bien en equipo y no tiene problemas con seguir órdenes. No tengo ninguna queja con ella._

Mina y Annie quedaron boquiabiertas tras presenciar las habilidades de Mikasa. Decidieron seguir entrenando para no quedarse atrás. Al terminar el ejercicio, Keith ya había finalizado con todos los cadetes. No le tomó mucho tiempo porque en el transcurso de esos 3 años varios cadetes se retiraron, fueron expulsados o incluso algunos murieron debido a la intensidad del entrenamiento. Empezó con 1000 cadetes y solo quedaron 512 cadetes listos para ser soldados. En verdad se había lucido con su labor de instructor. Ningún otro instructor en la historia había logrado que tantos cadetes quedaran fuera del entrenamiento.

A la tropa de cadetes 104 se le otorgó un descanso antes del almuerzo y su próxima clase académica. Todos estaban bastante calmados porque sabían que habían obtenido buenos resultados. Sobretodo Mina y Annie, quienes habían madurado mucho en esos. Incluso habían crecido de estatura (todo gracias al desarrollo hormonal propio de la adolescencia), Mina llegó a medir 1,54 m y Annie; 1,53 m. No era para presumir, pero ambos tan solo tenían 15 años y esperaban crecer un poco más para tener pinta de soldados.

-No sé cómo todos pueden estar calmados –pronunció Lisa.

-¿A qué te refieres, Lisa? –preguntó Armin.

-Es la prueba final y nuestras calificaciones permanentes. Tengo mucho miedo de no lograrlo, ¿ustedes no? –sentenció Lisa.

-No te preocupes, Lisa –intervino Connie- Nadie se preocupa porque sabemos que somos lo mejor de lo mejor. Si tienes a un genio como yo de tu lado, nada malo pasará.

-¿Connie Springer, un genio? –dijo Ymir sarcásticamente- No me hagas reír, Connie. Me sorprende que seas calvo y a la vez un idiota porque tienes mucho espacio en esa gigantesca cabezota tuya y no eres capaz de llenarla con nada.

-¡Cállate, bruja! Apuesto que terminaré en un puesto más alto que tú –gritó Connie fastidiado.

-Je, en tus sueños. –finalizó Ymir.

-Bueno… lo que quería decir antes de que Connie interviniera –decía Armin- Es que no tienes por qué temer Lisa. Me parece que lo haces bien. Yo soy el que debería estar asustado porque no aguanto mucho este tipo de ejercicios.

-Tú no le entiendes, Armin… -pronunció Lisa tristemente.

Lisa andaba nerviosa de un lado para otro. Faltaba poco para que el entrenamiento termine y estaba muy asustada con lo que iba a pasar si no cumplía con las expectativas de Keith.

-Oye, Lisa –intervino Mina- No me digas que sigues creyendo en esa barbaridad que Keith te dijo hace 3 años, lo de que te enviarán a un burdel si no eres digna de ser soldado. Eso no va a pasar, amiga. Además, pienso que si lograrás graduarte conmigo, Annie y Mikasa.

-No creas en ese tipo de amenazas y sigue tu camino, Lisa –añadió Annie- A estas alturas ya no puedes mostrar inseguridad en ti misma. Eso sí hará que te expulsen.

-Vale… -pronunció Lisa.

-Bueno, aunque fracases, Lisa; dudo mucho que ese viejo ceñudo de Keith te mande a un burdel –intervino Ymir- Digo, aun tienes cuerpo de niña púber y te asustas por todo, nadie va a pagar ni una sola moneda para dormir contigo. Eso sería una mala inversión si me lo preguntas a mí.

-No empieces, Ymir –dijo Mina con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? –replicó Ymir- Intentaba calmarla.

-Lisa no necesita de tus palabras, Ymir –comentó Annie.

Mina entendía la razón por la cual Lisa se sentía angustiada si es que no cumplia las expectativas de Keith para graduarse. Pero, seguía creyendo que Lisa ocultaba algo que no quería que nadie lo supiera por vergüenza. Había estado con Lisa por 3 años durmiendo en la misma litera que ella pero está jamás había mencionado algo acerca de su familia o de su vida pasada en general. Los pensamientos de Mina fueron truncados debido a una discusión que escuchó cerca de ella. Eso la distrajo. Mina dirigió la mirada al lugar de los gritos y vio a Eren y Jean discutiendo.

_-Parece que esos 2 nunca se llevarán bien _–dijo Mina en su mente.

-¡Espero que esta sea la última vez que me robas un titán, Eren! –reclamó Jean a Eren.

-¡Esto no se trata de ti, Jean! ¡Puedo matar a todos los titanes que quiera! –replicó Eren.

-¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Más te vale que obtenga una buena calificación o sino, por tu culpa, no iré a la Policía Militar! –exclamó Jean.

-¡Si no terminas en los 10 primeros, significa que eres un incapaz! –contestó Eren- Además, pienso que sería lo mejor, para que te enfrentes a los titanes y dejes de ser tan cobarde.

-¡Maldito seas, Eren! –gritó Jean- ¿Cobarde? ¿Yo? ¡Al menos yo viviré más tiempo de tú!

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees! –gritó Eren.

-¿¡Ah si!? ¡Bueno, déjame decirte algo! ¡Pienso que…! –exclamó Jean pero fue interrumpido por la llegada inesperada de Mikasa.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Eren? ¿Jean? –intervinó Mikasa serenamente.

-¡Mikasa! –exclamó Jean asustado- Jeje, bueno, estaba diciéndole a Eren que pienso que debería ayudarlo para que mejore sus técnicas con el equipo y pueda pelear bien con los titanes fuera de los muros. ¿No es cierto, Eren? Te quería ayudar, ¿verdad?

-Que farsante. –respondió Eren frustrado- Hace un minuto estabas…

-¡Estaba ayudándote a cambiar de cuchillas! Lo sé, Eren. Es un verdadero problema que las tuyas se rompan muy rápido –dijo Jean con una boba sonrisa.

-¿Qué bicho te picó? –dijo Eren extrañado por la actitud de Jean.

-Oigan, creo que ya es hora de regresar al campamento para nuestro entrenamiento académico. Me muero de ganas por conocer sobre los titanes –dijo Jean evadiendo a Eren y Mikasa.

_-¿Ahora que le pasa a Jean? _–dijo Mina en su mente.

En parte, lo que Jean decía era verdad; los cadetes ya tenían que partir hacía su clase semanal. Durante su formación como soldados, los cadetes no solo realizaban un intenso entrenamiento físico los siete días de la semana, sino también tenían que adquirir conocimientos académicos, intelectuales y científicos sobre las labores, funciones y herramientas del ejército y estudiar a los titanes. Afortunadamente, Keith no era quien les enseñaba sino otro instructor.

La clase de ese día iba a enfatizar mucho con respecto a los titanes. Mina estaba emocionada por conocer acerca de esos monstruos. Ella pensaba que si tenía suerte, el instructor iba a mencionar algo acerca del Titán Acorazado.

-Según nuestras fuentes históricas y literarias más antiguas, los titanes aparecieron hace muchos siglos sobre la faz de la Tierra –explicaba el instructor- El origen de los titanes es incierto por el momento pero creemos que se remonta a hace unos 800 o 900 años atrás. Dicen que en esos tiempos, la humanidad era casi tan numerosa como los titanes hoy en día. Nuestros números llegaban hasta los miles de millones de habitantes.

-Cielo santo, es imposible que haya habido tantos humanos en el pasado –comentó Bertholdt sorprendido

-Es difícil de creer, pero es cierto y lo más aterrador es que los titanes lograron diezmarnos por completo –comentó Armin- ¿Cómo la humanidad de ese entonces no pudo contra los titanes si eran muchísimo más numerosos que nosotros ahora?

-Ante la aparición de los titanes, la humanidad no supo defenderse y fueron perdiendo vidas y terreno rápidamente –continuó el instructor- Nuestro primer método de defensa contra los titanes fueron los cañones. El plomo era bastante útil para retumbar sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, no eran demasiado efectivos para matarlos solo ralentizaban y lastimaban a los titanes.

-Señor, tengo una pregunta –intervino Marco- Si los cañones son capaces de lastimar a los titanes a tal punto de reventarles sus extremidades, ¿Por qué los titanes siguen siendo capaces de moverse y no sufren de fatiga como humanos y animales?

-Eso era lo que estaba a punto de explicar –sentenció el instructor- Los titanes no se cansan nunca y no necesitan dormir o medicarse para seguir activos. Eso es porque los titanes pueden regenerarse.

Todos los cadetes quedaron pasmados cuando escucharon semejante cosa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pueden regenerarse como las lagartijas? –exclamó Connie.

-Algo así –respondió el instructor- Pero a diferencia de las lagartijas, a los titanes no parece preocuparles las hemorragias o la falta de una extremidad. Son capaces de reconstruir sus cuerpos en cuestión de minutos, todo mientras desprenden grandes cantidades de humo. También desconocemos la razón de esto. Pero una cosa es clara, la única manera de matar a un titán es cortándole la nuca. No me pregunten porque, ni yo ni nadie más sabe la razón de esa única debilidad.

-Eso si es aterrador –comentó Jean- Como si su gigantesco tamaño no fuera suficiente.

-Por alguna razón, los titanes ignoran a criaturas como animales, aves e insectos. Su única motivación somos nosotros -explicaba el instructor-El Cuerpo de Exploración notó esto en una expedición hace 70 años. En esa expedición, un escuadrón entero fue devorado por titanes excéntricos. Todos los exploradores murieron pero sus caballos regresaron sanos y salvos sin ningún rasguño o mordida. Los titanes ni siquiera intentaron perseguirlos o golpearlos. Solo los dejaron pasar. Esa es otro comportamiento misterioso de los titanes.

-Señor, tengo una pregunta –dijo Mina- Es cierto que la humanidad estuvo a salvo por 100 años tras las murallas hasta hace 5 años cuando el Titán Colosal rompió la muralla, pero ¿Por qué los titanes no se murieron de hambre en ese siglo entero? No había humanos cerca para devorar y dudo mucho que los exploradores caídos en las expediciones hayan podido satisfacer a millones de titanes hambrientos.

-Esa es una excelente pregunta. Los titanes no murieron de hambre por el simple hecho de que no necesitan comer –respondió el instructor.

-¿Qué? Pero si no necesitan comer ¿Por qué se empeñan tanto en devorarnos? –preguntó Mina.

-Porque los titanes no son un simple grupo de depredadores intentando sobrevivir en la naturaleza, son aniquiladores de humanos.

Los cadetes se asustaron mucho con semejante declaración.

-Si se dan cuenta, cadetes. Los titanes no tienen órganos reproductores y no parecen interactuar de ningún modo con sus congéneres. –explicaba el instructor- Su reproducción también es desconocida y eso súmale al hecho de que no atacan animales, insectos o aves. Solo se preocupan por los humanos. Si sintieran hambre, no tendrían problemas en devorar a los animales para saciar esa necesidad pero ese no es el caso. Los exploradores siguen encontrando animales vivos en sus expediciones y caminando o bebiendo agua cerca de los titanes sin temor. Está claro que solo buscan aniquilarnos. Como si los titanes fueron un producto de la selección natural para exterminar a los menos fuertes del mundo.

-Parece que los titanes son seres sin vida que se mueven porque si –comentó Armin- Son como…

-¿No-muertos? –pronunció Lisa.

-¿Crees que sea así, Lisa? –preguntó Armin

-Sí, cadáveres moviéndose sin mostrar emoción alguna mientras hacen caos a su alrededor –sentenció Lisa- Esa descripción encaja perfectamente con los titanes.

-En todo caso, cadetes –dijo el instructor- La principal función del soldado en formación es perder el miedo a los titanes para poder enfrentarse a ellos. Por eso quiero que abran los libros que tienen encima de sus mesas. Es un recopilatorio de titanes con fotos hechas por el Cuerpo de Exploración y la Guarnición. Tiene información más detallada y larga que la que acabó de exponer. Me gustaría que lo revisen un poco.

Mina abrió rápidamente el libro para conocer a los titanes. En verdad a ella le gustaba mucho ese tipo de lecciones teóricas. Siempre considero importante la lectura y el aprendizaje. Mina primero se encontró con gigantescos párrafos y varios subtítulos hablando acerca de los titanes. Todo era prácticamente lo mismo que el instructor explicó solo que más largo y detallado. Mina avanzó las páginas hasta que encontró la sección de fotos.

De vez en cuando, los exploradores llevaban pesadas cámaras a las expediciones para fotografiar a los titanes y analizar su anatomía. Era un trabajo sumamente peligroso, si ya es bastante difícil matar y huir de un titán; tomarles una foto ignorando el peligro era peor. La Guarnición tenía mejor seguridad para tomar fotos. Desde lo alto de las murallas, solían fotografiar a los titanes que se amontonaban contra el muro. Sin embargo, estas fotos no eran tan detalladas como las fotos del Cuerpo de Exploración, quienes se acercaban adrede a los titanes para tener una mejor toma.

Mina presenció a los titanes en esos rollos fotográficos rudimentarios en blanco y negro. Todos eran unas bestias malformadas similares a los hombres. Algunos titanes tenían brazos más largos que otros. Otros tenían la cabeza muy pequeña. Otros tenían una mandíbula más grande. Otros mostraban unos ojos saltones parecidos al de los sapos. Había titanes tan delgados que se les notaba los huesos y otros muy gordos o musculosos. Los titanes aparecían con cara de idiotas, enojados, sonriendo macabramente o con una expresión agonizante. Se veían bastante sucios. Mina ni quería imaginar cómo debían oler.

En su lectura, Mina notó que Annie (quien estaba sentada a su costado) tembló ligeramente cuando presenció a los titanes.

-¿Qué pasa, Annie? –preguntó Mina.

-Nada, solo pienso que los titanes se ven bastante desagradables, eso es todo. Esas expresiones que tienen hacen que se me hielen los nervios. –respondió Annie.

Mina sabía que Annie era bastante fría y serena pero al parecer, hasta ella sufría por el natural instinto de terror y peligro que un humano siente cuando presencia algo aterrador y desconocido. Mina recordó también que Annie había tenido un encuentro cercano con un titán hace 5 años. Eso debió haberla dejado bastante marcada. Mina retornó con su lectura y siguió pasando páginas. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio algo que la impactó en las páginas finales: ilustraciones del Titán Colosal y el Titán Acorazado.

No eran fotos, eran dibujos hechos a mano para retratar a ambos titanes de acuerdo a las descripciones de las personas que los presenciaron. El Titán Colosal había sido dibujado como un monstruoso titán de 60 metros con una gran mandíbula y carente de piel. El Titán Acorazado fue retratado de la misma manera en la que Mina lo recordaba: un titán musculoso de 15 metros con duras corazas verdes. Cabello blanco con 3 puntas cubriendo la frente y ojos brillosos. Al costado de ambos dibujos, había una pequeña descripción de cada titán que decía así:

_-Titán Colosal: Un imponente titán de 60 metros carente de piel y extremadamente poderoso. Fue avistado por primera vez en el año 845. Fue el causante del ataque de los titanes en Shiganshina. Los testigos afirman que este titán dio una fuerte patada a la puerta exterior del distrito, destrozándola al instante para que los titanes entraran y luego desapareció en medio del humo que desprendía._

_-Titán Acorazado: Un poderoso titán de 15 metros con corazas dura. Apareció junto al Titán Colosal en el distrito de Shiganshina en el año 845. Fue el causante de la invasión de los titanes en el Muro María. Los soldados testigos afirman que el Titán Acorazado corrió velozmente como un excéntrico y embistió la puerta interior del distrito con todo su peso para atravesarla. Su coraza es tan dura que ni siquiera los cañones pueden romperla o atravesarla. Se considera como un titán difícil de matar._

-¿Ni siquiera los cañones pueden destruir su coraza? Eso si no lo sabía –murmuró Mina sorprendida- Y yo pensaba que había logrado atravesar la puerta solo porque los soldados de la Guarnición se acobardaron y no hicieron bien su trabajo. En verdad es fuerte, muy fuerte… pero eso no me detendrá.

La clase terminó y los cadetes tuvieron tiempo para descansar hasta el próximo entrenamiento. Mina y Annie se juntaron con sus amigos (mejor dicho, con los amigos de Mina porque Annie no confiaba al 100% en todos ellos).

-Hombre, estas clases son bastante aburridas –comentó Connie- Prefiero estar allá afuera limpiándole las botas a Keith que aquí sentado.

-No son aburridas, Connie –dijo Jean- Lo que pasa es que te cuesta entender lo que dice el instructor.

-Eso no es cierto, Jean –respondió Connie- ¡Yo soy un genio!

-Aquí vamos, de nuevo… -pronuncio Annie agotada.

-No es por ofender, Connie. Pero no eres un genio –dijo Armin- Digo, siempre vienes a preguntarme por cosas básicas que nos enseñaron incluso hace 3 años.

-¡Eso solo es para probarte, Armin! –replicó Connie sonriendo- Siempre es bueno que 2 genios como tú y yo compartan sus conocimientos de vez en cuando.

Los chicos decidieron no contestarle nada a Connie para que siga creyendo que es un genio. El muchacho se retiró del salón con el ego alto.

-Connie es muy iluso –comentó Eren- No puede ni memorizarse las funciones completas de los 3 regimientos y ya está diciendo que es casi tan inteligente como Armin.

-A veces la ignorancia puede ser una bendición –sentenció Annie.

-Al parecer si –dijo Eren.

-Yo no pienso eso –pronunció Armin- Connie está siendo un poco arrogante, eso es todo.

-Es natural, Armin –intervino Mina- Tú eres bastante inteligente y adoras leer. Además, crees en la idea de ir al mundo exterior. Eso significa que detestas vivir en la ignorancia.

-Gracias, Mina –dijo Armin- Es cierto, pienso ir con Eren y Mikasa al mundo exterior para conocerlo.

-Es nuestro sueño, amigo –comentó Eren- Eso me recuerda que iba a pedirte el favor de que me aclararás una duda con respecta a la clase de hoy.

-Sí, como quieras, Eren. ¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó Armin.

-¡Oye espera, Armin! –intervino Jean- Yo también vine a preguntarte algo con lo que no estaba muy seguro.

-Pues te esperarás, Jean –dijo Eren despectivamente- Yo vine.

-¡Maldición! –pronunció Jean.

-¡No peleen! –dijo Mina- Jean, si quieres yo te aclaró las dudas. He estado leyendo mucho el libro así que creo saber la lección.

-Oh, ¿de verdad, Mina? –pronunció Jean cordialmente.

-Mina, no pierdas el tiempo con este farsante. Solo desea obtener la mejor calificación para asegurar su trasero en la Policía Militar –dijo Eren despectivamente.

-¡Nadie ha pedido que hables, Eren! –replicó Jean furioso.

-No pasa nada, Eren. Jean es mi amigo –dijo Mina.

-¡Sí! Así es –añadió Jean.

Eren no tuvo otra opción más que callarse y dejar que Mina le explique a Jean. Está supo aclararle las dudas al chico.

-Ah, ya entendí –pronunció Jean- De esa manera puedo diferenciar a un titán normal de un titán excéntrico ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo entendiste bien.

-Muchas gracias, Mina. Perdón por las molestias –dijo Jean.

-Espera, Jean. Yo también quiero hablar de algo contigo. Pero en privado –indicó Mina.

-¡¿De verdad?! –dijo Jean un poco ruborizado- Bueno, es que estaba pensando ir a entrenar y ya sabes…

-Será rápido, lo prometo –aclaró Mina.

Jean estaba muy emocionado. Pensó que Mina iba a decirle cuanto le gustaba y que le parecía guapo. Pero no fue así, Mina solo preguntó esto.

-Jean, ¿por qué en el entrenamiento anterior dejaste de gritarle a Eren tan repentinamente? ¿Fue por Mikasa o por qué?

Jean se desilusionó un poco. Pero aun así iba a ser sincero con Mina.

-Mikasa me da un poco de miedo –respondió Jean.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Mina- Mikasa es mi amiga y nos llevamos bien.

-Bueno, esto sucedió hace unos meses –explicó Jean- Eren y yo nos peleamos, como de costumbre en el entrenamiento invernal, en ese momento, perdí los cabales y cogí a Eren del cuello de su abrigo para golpearlo hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Era Mikasa ¿verdad?

-Sí, me cogió del hombro y del brazo y luego me lanzó al suelo de una patada. Luego me dio una paliza frente a Eren. No tuve el valor de contarle esto a nadie, salvo a ti. No creerás que soy un debilucho, ¿oh si?

-No, para nada, Jean. –contestó Mina- Es normal, he escuchado que Mikasa está obsesionada por Eren a tal punto de enloquecer si alguien lo toca.

-Bueno, ten un poco de cuidado con Mikasa y de verás te digo que no te juntes con ella en el entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo si no quieres terminar con un par de huesos rotos. Es fuerte, no parece humana –sentenció Jean.

El siguiente entrenamiento, como dijo Jean, consistía en practicar un combate sin armas contra un oponente armado con un cuchillo (se iba a usar uno de madera en el entrenamiento para que nadie resulte severamente herido). Mina hizo caso al consejo de Jean y se juntó con Annie para practicar, a pesar de que Annie no tomaba muy enserio ese ejercicio por el hecho de que no servía para pelear contra los titanes.

Ella no era la única que creía eso, varios cadetes realizaban dicha prueba con el mínimo esfuerzo o la evadían por completo. También era debido a que no tenía puntuación ni calificación. Es decir, era una prueba casi libre que no ayudaba a subir en los puestos.

Mina fue la primera en llevar el cuchillo de madera. Su misión era atacar a Annie hasta que está logre arrebatarle el arma o se rinda. Mina cargó contra Annie pero ella logró quitarle el cuchillo y tirarla al suelo en un parpadeo.

-Lo siento –pronunció Annie quien le dio la mano a Mina para que pueda levantarse.

-No te preocupes –respondió Mina quien se levantó- El dolor es lo que nos convierte en soldados.

-No voy a negar eso –replicó Annie.

-Bueno, toma. Te toca a ti ser la criminal –dijo Mina alcanzándole el cuchillo a Annie.

Annie desistió por unos momentos pero tomó el cuchillo a puras duras.

-¿Cuál es el punto de este ejercicio? –preguntó Annie.

-¿Eh? –pronunció Mina confundida.

-¿Por qué los soldados tenemos que prepararnos para matar a otros humanos si nuestros enemigos son los titanes? –sentenció Annie.

-Yo tampoco sé la razón pero estoy segura que todo tipo de entrenamiento ayudará a la humanidad de una forma u otra –respondió Mina.

-Esto ni siquiera va para nuestra calificación final y puedes comprobarlo a ver a todos esos idiotas que solo piensan en ir a la Policía Militar. No se están tomando el entrenamiento enserio.

-Pues yo si me lo estoy tomando enserio, Annie –dijo Mina- Así que comienza a atacarme. No te contengas, ¿vale?

-Bueno, Mina. Si así lo quieres –pronunció Annie.

Annie cargó contra Mina. Ella estaba preparada para rodearla y tomar el cuchillo pero Annie la detuvo con una patada en media carrera. Mina gritó un poco de dolor.

-Dime, Mina. ¿Por qué a aquellos que tienen mayor habilidad para combatir a los titanes se les da la oportunidad de evadirlos por completo en la Policía Militar? –preguntó Annie- Es algo contradictorio.

-Tienes razón, es un sistema con muchas fallas pero… ¡No por eso voy a holgazanear en el entrenamiento! –gritó Mina apunto de atacar a Annie nuevamente.

Annie detuvo a Mina con un ataque rápido de manos y le puso el cuchillo cerca de su cuello. Mina cogía desesperadamente el cuchillo.

-¿Te rindes? –dijo Annie.

-¡No! –respondió Mina.

-Me da mucho gusto. Por eso me agradas tanto –sentenció Annie- Si te das cuenta, solo aquellos con metas como tú y yo, ponen todo su empeño en el entrenamiento, no importa que tan insignificante sea. O tal vez es porque sean unos simples idiotas sin nada más que hacer pero ese no es tu caso.

-Exacto, pero para ganar no hay que defenderse –dijo Mina- ¡Para ganar hay que atacar!

Mina intentó darle un rodillazo a Annie esperando que esta pierda el equilibrio y suelte el cuchillo pero Annie reaccionó al instante, detuvo el rodillazo de Mina y la empujó.

-Opino lo mismo –pronunció Annie.

Annie soltó el cuchillo, inclinó sus brazos como adoptando una pose de pelea, inclinó su pierna derecha ligeramente y con la izquierda le dio una fuerte patada a Mina. Esta cayó fulminada. Annie aprovechó la ocasión para ponerle el cuchillo en el pecho.

-¿Te rindes? –preguntó Annie.

-¡No! –respondió Mina con dificultad.

-Vamos, Mina –pronunció Annie- Eres mi amiga. No me obligues a estar golpeándote de esa manera. Si fueras otra persona, tal vez hubiera continuado para hacerte entrar en razón.

-Vale… -respondió Mina casi sin aliento.

Annie levantó nuevamente a Mina. Esta apenas podía mantenerse de pie. En verdad, Annie golpea.

-Cielos, Annie. Golpeas duro –dijo Mina.

-Sí, pero eso sigue sin servir contra los titanes y hasta fuera de eso; es estúpido atacar a un rival armado a puño limpio. Instintivamente, uno siempre buscará algo con que defenderse y jamás irá solo con las manos. –decía Annie.

-En eso tienes razón –comentó Mina.

-Bueno, Mina. Por cómo te ves, no creo que puedas aguantar otra ronda más. Supongo que ya podemos regresar a las barracas. –dijo Annie.

-¿Qué? No, Keith está vigilándonos. ¿No viste como le dio un palmazo a Connie por estar haciendo idioteces con Sasha? –añadió Mina.

-Ah, es cierto… Pero si ya no tienes fuerzas para pelear, ¿Qué vamos a hacer hasta que a Keith se le ocurra dejarnos libres? –preguntó Annie.

En ese momento, Christa se acercó inocentemente a Mina y Annie.

-Mina, Annie ¿Puedo entrenar con ustedes? –preguntó Christa.

-Oh, Christa –pronunció Annie- Pensé que estabas entrenando con Ymir.

-Ymir se fue. No sé dónde está. Ni siquiera Keith la vio –contó Christa- No quiero quedarme sin entrenar así que, ¿puedo practicar con ustedes?

-¡¿Ymir te abandonó?! –dijo Mina sorprendida- Por Dios, ni siquiera te respeta a ti.

-Típico –comentó Annie- Se ve que a ella tampoco le interesa este entrenamiento.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no sé qué pasa por la cabeza de Ymir estos últimos días pero ese no es el tema. ¿Puedo entrenar con ustedes? –suplicó Christa

-No lo sé, porque no mejor … -pronunció Mina pero fue interrumpida por Annie.

-No hay problema, Christa. Toma –dijo Annie pasándole el cuchillo a Christa- Ya sabes cómo es esto. Tienes que atacarme hasta que me rinda o te quite el cuchillo.

-¡Sí! Gracias, Annie. No te contengas, conmigo ¿vale? Voy a dar lo mejor –decía Christa emocionada.

Annie no se contuvo para nada. En lo absoluto. Venció a Christa mucho más rápido que Mina. La pobre quedo más adolorida.

-Ahh… No siento las piernas –pronunció Christa débilmente.

-Tú dijiste que no me contuviera –replicó Annie.

-¡Oye, Annie! –intervino Reiner- No te pases con Christa. Pudiste haberla dejado inconsciente.

-No pasa nada, Reiner –dijo Christa intentando asimilar una sonrisa- Pero gracias por preocuparte.

-Vamos, Christa. Déjame ayudarte –dijo Reiner.

-¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí, Reiner? –preguntó Mina- Creí que estabas entrenando con Bertholdt.

-Ahh… Bueno… Yo… Mmm… Bertholdt se fue al baño y quise venir aquí con ustedes –se excusó Reiner.

-No te hagas el estúpido, Reiner –dijo Annie- Todos sabemos que sientes algo por Christa.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –dijo Reiner ruborizado- Osea, no estoy diciendo que no me agrada Christa… jeje pero ¿en verdad crees que soy la clase de sujeto que juega a ser el príncipe azul?

-Sí y por eso toma esto –dijo Annie quien le pasó el cuchillo de madera Reiner- Si quieres defender a Christa, hazlo venciéndome en combate.

Reiner dudo un poco pero no quiso desistir ya que Christa lo estaba observando.

-Hay momentos en los cuales un soldado no puede retirarse por más desfavorable que sea la situación… y este es uno de ellos –sentenció Reiner.

Reiner puso todo su empeño en derribar a Annie pero esta lo dejo tumbado en el suelo con suma facilidad. Christa fue rápido a atender a Reiner. Mina quedó asombrada. Jamás había visto a Annie poner tanto empeño en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo ni tampoco la había visto realizar semejante técnica (la que uso para derribarla a ella).

-Wow, Annie, ¿quién te enseño a pelear así? –preguntó Mina.

-Mi padre me enseño –respondió Annie.

-¿¡Tu padre!? –pronunció Mina sorprendida- Yo lo recuerdo. Pero parecía un hombre tan tranquilo.

-Digamos que tras la muerte de mi madre, se obsesionó por mantenerme protegida. Pensó que sus técnicas algún día me ayudarían a defenderme de todo aquel que quisiera lastimarme. Por eso me obligaba a realizar duras jornadas de ejercicio –contó Annie.

-Pero si tu padre era tan fuerte, ¿Cómo es que pudo morir a manos de los titanes? –dijo Mina un poco desilusionada.

-Por esa misma razón te digo que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo jamás te servirá con los titanes. Mi padre sabía técnicas que ningún soldado conocía pero eso no lo ayudó a enfrentarse a esos monstruos. –sentenció Annie.

Mina ahora comprendió él porque Annie siempre se contenía en los ejercicios de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Bueno, dejando de lado toda esta charla deprimente –dijo Reiner- ¿Dónde está Ymir, Christa?

-No lo sé. Creo que se siente mal y decido ir a tomar un poco de aire ella sola –respondió Christa.

-Si, a Ymir le debe estar yendo un poco mal estos días. Ya casi se acaba el entrenamiento y tiene que insertarse de una buena vez en la vida de soldado –comentó Reiner.

-¿Tú también, Reiner? –dijo Mina- No me digas que crees que Ymir es una pobre muchacha al igual que Christa. Ymir es una idiota engreída que se la pasa ofendiendo a todo el mundo.

-¿No lo sabes, Mina? –pronunció Reiner.

-¿Saber qué?

-Que Ymir no se metió al ejército porque quería. Sus padres la vendieron. –sentenció Reiner.

-¡¿Eh?! –pronunció Mina asombrada- Jeje, sé estas mintiendo, Reiner. No me asustes de esa manera.

-No, Mina. Es verdad. Te lo contaré –dijo Reiner- Es cierto que cuando cayó el Muro María hubo mucho escases de alimentos, medicinas y demás ¿verdad?

-Sí, eso es cierto –dijo Annie quien también se interesó por la revelación de Reiner.

-Bueno, la Policía Militar puso en marcha una secreta política para aliviar la falta de alimentos y aumentar el número de soldados disponibles para luchar con los titanes. Anunciaron que iban a dar mucho dinero a aquellas familias con muchos hijos a cambio del mayor de estos para que se convierta en propiedad del rey y sea transferido al ejército sin posibilidad de salir de ahí ni cambiar su destino. Toda su vida y decisiones son planificadas por el gobierno del rey a partir de ese momento.

-¡Eso es inhumano! –exclamó Mina- ¿Cómo es posible vender a tus hijos para llevarlos a una muerte segura y que dejen de ser una carga para ti?

-Vaya… -dijo Annie bastante sorprendida.

-Eso es lo que intentaba decirles, chicas –dijo Christa- Ymir necesita ser apoyada.

-Bueno, aun no entiendo como puede ser tan fastidiosa si es que está sufriendo mucho –dijo Mina intentando mantener su ego.

-Ymir no es la única –comentó Reiner- Tenemos varios compañeros nuestros que están aquí por obligación del gobierno. Puedes verlo en sus rostros.

-Me parece que Lisa también ha sido vendida –añadió Annie- Digo, siempre la veo preocupada y asustada por su futuro. Ahora pienso que la forma en la que Keith la amenazó tiene sentido. Es muy probable que el gobierno del rey sea capaz de meterla a un burdel si no cumple para ser soldado… Dios, las cosas que te enteras…

Mina jamás pensó en esa posibilidad. Lisa tenía que obtener una buena calificación si no quería terminar en algún lugar peor que el ejército. Sin embargo, a Ymir no parecía preocuparle que sea lo que le podía pasar si no aprobaba el entrenamiento. Christa explicó que Ymir era grosera y burlona con todo el mundo para intentar esconder el dolor que sentía al saber que había sido vendida por su propia familia.

Mina hizo su esfuerzo en los últimos días de entrenamiento para llevarse bien con Ymir pero era imposible. Ymir siempre encontraba una forma de irritar a todo el mundo (salvo por Christa y Reiner quienes conocían su secreto). Incluso Ymir fue tan descarada de decirle a Mina que ella terminaría en un puesto más alto al final del entrenamiento y la superaría. Afortunadamente para Mina, no fue así.

El entrenamiento por fin terminó y se celebró la ceremonia de graduación. Los 512 cadetes que quedaron de la tropa 104 estaban a un paso de convertirse en verdaderos soldados. Keith fue quien organizó la ceremonia de disolución. Esta se llevó a cabo en el cuartel general de la Guarnición ubicado en el distrito de Trost durante la noche. Los cadetes iban a pasar la noche ahí para ayudar a la Guarnición al día siguiente en distintas tareas.

Keith comenzó con su discurso.

-Muy bien, cadetes. Todos ustedes han sobrevivido a mi entrenamiento y cumplido mis expectativas o incluso las superaron por completo. Han perfeccionado sus habilidades y corregido todos sus defectos. Pero deben recordar que las cosas no han terminado. Ahora si van a empezar a trabajar cuando se asignen a uno de los 3 regimientos.

Keith comenzó a explicar.

-Primero está la Guarnición: en este regimiento serán los encargados de defender las murallas y las ciudades de los titanes. Tendrán que proteger la vida de los civiles a toda costa y actuar rápido si los titanes ingresan a nuestros territorios.

-Luego está el Cuerpo de Exploración: aquí se convertirán en todos unos exploradores. Saldrán de las murallas para adentrarse en el territorio de los titanes y conquistarlo en el intento. Establecerán bases fuera de las murallas y estudiarán la naturaleza de los titanes en carne viva.

-Por último está la Policía Militar: si se alistan aquí, su principal función será mantener el orden dentro de las murallas y servir directamente al rey. Tendrán la posibilidad de vivir en el Muro Sina gratuitamente. Cabe resaltar que solo los 10 primeros puestos podrán escoger este regimiento. El resto solo optará por la Guarnición o el Cuerpo de Exploración.

-Muy bien. Voy a nombrar ahora mismo a los 10 primeros puestos de su tropa. Los cadetes que nombre se acercarán al frente –dijo Keith.

Por fin llegó el momento que todos esperaban. Esos 10 cadetes serían los únicos capaces de escoger la Policía Militar. La tensión era enorme. Los cadetes sudaban pero intentaban mantener la firmeza porque estaban en plena formación.

-Puesto número 10: Christa Lenz

-Puesto número 9: Sasha Blouse

-Puesto número 8: Connie Springer

-Puesto número 7: Marco Bött

-Puesto número 6: Jean Kirstein

-Puesto número 5: Eren Jaeger

-Puesto número 4: Annie Leonhart

-Puesto número 3: Bertholdt Hoover

-Puesto número 2: Reiner Braun

-Y por último, el puesto número 1 y la mejor de la tropa: Mikasa Ackerman.

Mina no había quedado en los 10 primeros puestos. Ella quedo en el puesto 17. No estaba nada mal. Había superado a Ymir quien quedó en puesto 21. Armin quedó en puesto 25 y Lisa en puesto 40. Al menos, Lisa se sintió satisfecha de haber superado el entrenamiento y no haber terminado en otro lugar. Keith felicitó a los 10 primeros puestos y los puso de ejemplo para el resto de cadetes.

-_Cielos, no puedo creer que Annie haya logrado llegar a los 10 primeros puestos. Espero que no olvide la promesa que hicimos y se una conmigo al Cuerpo de Exploración. _–decía Mina en su mente- _Bueno al menos quede en el puesto 17 y lo más importante es que sobrepase a la idiota de Ymir. No me ha quitado el ojo de encima desde que empezó la ceremonia._

_-¡Maldita sea! _–decía Ymir en su mente-_ ¿¡Cómo pudo esa palurda nacida en una pocilga tener una mejor calificación que yo!? Bueno, no importa. Esa idiota morirá pronto si sigue con sus fantásticos deseos de vencer al Titán Acorazado y yo viviré una vida más larga que el resto de estos idiotas que juegan a ser soldados_. _Je, si… así será._

Keith finalizó la ceremonia y se retiró del lugar. Esa era la última vez que verían a su querido instructor. Los cadetes se despidieron con un tanto de nostalgia de Keith Shadis. Él salió de Trost con la cabeza en alto porque se sentía orgulloso de sus pupilos; y regresó al interior del muro Rose para entrenar a los cadetes del próximo ciclo. Los cadetes de la 104 pasaron al mando de la Guarnición hasta el día de su asignación en uno de los 3 regimientos. Los soldados de la Guarnición les dieron de cenar y les asignaron habitaciones de 2 para pasar los días en el cuartel de Trost.

Los cadetes celebraron su triunfo brindando en la cena (con agua porque tenían prohibido ingerir alcohol en los cuarteles de la Guarnición). Aun así, la pasaron de maravilla. Los jóvenes hablaban sobre qué harían en el futuro, a que rango querían ascender, en el lugar en donde que querían vivir, a qué edad se casarían y tendrían hijos y muchas cosas así. Casi nadie hablaba sobre la creciente amenaza de los titanes. El horror de hace 5 años fue olvidado rápidamente por la mayoría de cadetes. Pero Mina no pensaba así. Ella fue honesta consigo misma y con el resto y hablo sin trabas sobre su futuro.

-¿¡Quieres unirte al Cuerpo de Exploración, Mina?! –preguntó Thomas asombrado.

-Sí, ese ha sido mi propósito desde que ingresé al ejército. –dijo Mina.

-Pero es extremadamente peligroso –añadió Marco- Solo uno de cada 10 exploradores regresan con vida a los muros tras una expedición.

-No me importa. Pienso pelear con los titanes y retomar las tierras que nos quitaron de una forma u otra. –sentenció Mina.

_-Hombre, ¿Por qué siempre las chicas más lindas tienen que tener ideas tan suicidas? –_se lamentó Jean en sus pensamientos- _Quiero ir a la Policía Militar pero me gusta Mina y quisiera trabajar junto a ella… No hay de otra, tendré que olvidarla. Al cabo de unas semanas, estará en el estómago de un titán si se une al Cuerpo de Exploración y el que sufrirá seré yo._

-¿Qué me dices de ti, Annie? –intervinó Lisa- ¿Piensas ir a la Policía Militar?

-No, iré al Cuerpo de Exploración junto a Mina. –contestó Annie.

-¡¿Qué?! –pronunció Lisa asombrada- ¡Pero estás dentro de los 10 primeros! ¡Puedes ir al interior si así lo deseas!

-Yo no entrené 3 años para escapar de los titanes, Lisa –replicó Annie- Alguien tiene que hacer la diferencia.

-Estoy con Annie –dijo Mina- Si no actuamos ahora, sucederá lo mismo que hace 5 años.

-¡Pero no puedes vencer a los titanes! La humanidad no puede ¡Es imposible! –sentenció Lisa.

Todos los cadetes dentro del comedor se quedaron en silencio tras escuchar a Lisa y se quedaron observándola a ella y a Mina.

-Tú lo sabes, Mina –dijo Lisa- Estuviste presente aquel día y visto cuantos de nosotros fueron asesinados. La humanidad no tiene oportunidad contra los titanes…

Mina se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, respiró hondo y respondió a Lisa.

-¿Te estás rindiendo solo porque piensas que no vas a ganar, Lisa? –dijo Mina- Es cierto, la humanidad solo ha sufrido derrotas y jamás tuvo una victoria trascendental. Eso es porque apenas sabemos algo de ello. Sin embargo, hemos logrado mucho progreso táctica gracias al sacrificio de miles de soldados. Sería una ofensa para esos soldados muertos desertar solo porque pensamos que los titanes son invencibles. ¡Tenemos más conocimiento ahora! Ahora conocemos la existencia del Titán Colosal y el Titán Acorazado. Somos capaces de sobrepasarlos y yo… ¡Mataré al Titán Acorazado para hacerle pagar por todo lo que ha hecho y saldré de las murallas para ir al mundo exterior!

Mina no se percató de esto, pero sus compañeros la escucharon atentamente y se sintieron motivados. Incluso Lisa cambió de opinión. Todos reflexionaron por el discurso de Mina salvo Ymir.

-¡Y dale con eso, Mina! –intervinó Ymir- ¿No me digas que todavía sueñas con matar al Titán Acorazado?

-No sueño con eso, Ymir. –respondió Mina- ¡Quiero hacerlo realidad!

-Deja de jugar, Mina. La realidad del campo de batalla no es como tú la imaginas –dijo Ymir

-Yo sé que los titanes son fuertes y crueles pero sobreviviré –respondió Mina.

-Bueno, si quieres morir no tengo razón para detenerte –se burló Ymir- Yo tendré una vida tranquila y larga en la Guarnición y tú no superarás ni la barrera de los 18 años en el Cuerpo de Exploración. Qué pena que una muchacha tan pequeña y débil como tú vaya a tener un horrendo final.

-Sabes, Ymir. No importa a que regimiento vayas. Tú siempre vas a tener una vida tranquila donde sea –replicó Mina.

Los cadetes soltaron unas leves risas cuando Mina dijo eso. Ymir sintió eso como una ofensa.

-Un momento ¿¡Dijiste que soy una floja buena para nada!? –pronuncio Ymir frustrada.

-¿Tú que crees? –dijo Mina tajantemente.

-¡Mina! ¡Ymir! Por favor, no peleen –suplicó Christa.

-No te metas, Christa –dijo Annie.

Christa no tuvo otra opción más que hacer caso a Annie.

-¡Oh, púdrete Mina! –exclamó Ymir- ¡¿Crees que me gusta estar aquí y tener que soportar a payasos como tú que juegan a ser soldados por puro idealismo?!

-¡No es idealismo! ¡Es la realidad! –sentenció Mina- ¡No puedes escapar de la realidad! Los titanes en cualquier momento nos mataran a todos si no hacemos algo.

-No estoy escapando de la realidad, Mina. –dijo Ymir- Al contrario, yo conocí y acepte la realidad cuando me enteré que perdimos al 20% de nuestra población durante la caída del Muro María. Tú vas a incrementar ese porcentaje muy pronto, Mina.

-¡Ymir sé que no ha sido fácil para ti aceptar el hecho de que tus padres te vendieran! Pero esa no es excusa para tratarnos a todos como basura –pronunció Mina seriamente.

Ymir se quedó muda cuando Mina dijo eso. Todos los cadetes se asombraron y observaron a Ymir cuando se reveló tal cosa. Empezaron a murmurar y decir cosas. Ymir estaba furiosa

-Escúchame bien, Mina –dijo Ymir sombríamente- ¿Sabes cuantas monedas pagaron los policías militares a mis padres para llevarme a la fuerza al ejército? ¡100 monedas de oro! ¡Eso es lo que yo valgo! ¡En cambio, nadie daría ni una sola moneda de cobre por tu asqueroso trasero!

-¡Ya basta, Ymir! –gritó Mina.

-¡¿Oh sino, qué?! ¿Qué me va a hacer una palurda como tú? Deberías regresar a la pocilga de la que saliste y dejarme tranquila.

Mina no contuvo más la ira y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo a Ymir en el rostro. Ymir no tardó en responder. Esta también golpeó a Mina en el rostro. Mina casi pierde la consciencia, Ymir golpeaba más fuerte de lo que creía. Esta agarró a Mina del cuello y se preparó para darle otro puñetazo.

-¡Has cruzado la línea, palurda idiota! –gritó Ymir.

Todos los cadetes observaron consternados la pelea de Mina e Ymir. Tras el golpe que le dio Ymir, Mina parecía ver todo a su alrededor en cámara lenta. Vio como Annie, Jean y Christa se acercaban a ellas para detener la pelea. Pero Mina quería resolver eso por su cuenta en base a todo lo que había aprendido durante el entrenamiento. Ella se zafó de Ymir al empujarla ligeramente con su pierna. Una vez en el suelo, realizó la técnica de Annie y le dio una fuerte patada a Ymir en la pierna. Eso ocasionó que Ymir se cayera al suelo sin poder continuar.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?! –pronunció Ymir adolorida.

-Esa fue una técnica que aprendí en el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo mientras tú estabas holgazaneando –sentenció Mina- Es natural que pienses que jamás venceremos a los titanes si esa es tu actitud. Si no quieres ayudar, ¡al menos no estorbes a los que si queremos marcar la diferencia!

Mina se retiró del comedor. Annie quiso seguirla. Ymir también.

-¡Oye, espera! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! –grito Ymir.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! –exclamó un soldado de la guarnición que había entrado al comedor.

Era Ian, quien se había convertido en soldado de elite en poco tiempo. Los cadetes se sentaron en silencio en señal de respeto a su superior.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué fue lo que estaban haciendo, cadetes? –dijo Ian firmemente- Escuche ruidos fuertes. Espero que no haya sido una tontería o sino todos van a ser sancionados mañana.

Annie levantó la mano para que Ian le diera la palabra.

-No pasó nada, señor –dijo Annie- Sasha se tiró un pedo bastante fuerte, eso es todo.

Sasha gritó consternada. Los cadetes hicieron lo posible para contener la risa.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Otra vez tú, cadete Blouse! Esas no son las acciones de una dama –dijo Ian quien se tapó la nariz- Espero que no estés pensando en ir a la Guarnición. No lo soportaré.

Ian se retiró sin nada más que decir. Para librarse de las quejas de Sasha, Annie le dio todo lo que le quedaba de su cena. Eso hizo que la muchacha la disculpara al instante. Annie salió del cuartel y encontró a Mina sentada sola en la calle. Annie se sentó a su costado.

-Bien hecho –dijo Annie- Tras lo que hiciste, nadie se va a meter contigo.

-¿Eh? –pronunció Mina- Por un momento pensé que viniste a regañarme. Digo, tú eres la que dice que nuestra meta no es pelear contra otros humanos.

-Yo jamás dije eso –replicó Annie- Dije que nuestra meta no es matar a otros humanos. Yo si estoy a favor de romperles unos cuantos huesos a ciertos humanos para hacerlos entrar en razón.

-Jeje, me gusta como lo dices –contestó Mina- Use tu técnica, ¿viste? El ejercicio cuerpo a cuerpo no fue tan inútil después de todo.

-Eso parece –dijo Annie- Mañana todo empieza.

-Eso es verdad. Ahora que lo recuerdo, gracias por apoyarme allá atrás. Pensé que ibas a querer unirte a la Policía Militar después de que llegaste a cuarto puesto –dijo Annie.

-Al contrario, Mina. Eso me dice que soy más que capaz de vencer a los titanes. Es una lástima que todos opten por los 10 primeros puestos solo para ir a la Policía Militar y no para medir sus habilidades –sentenció Annie- Me pregunto si habrá una manera de cambiar ese sistema.

-Sí, pero ahora nuestra meta es salir de estas murallas y vengar a nuestros familiares asesinados por los titanes –dijo Mina.

Annie asintió. Ambas amigas se quedaron viendo la noche estrellada hasta que el sueño las venció y retornaron al cuartel para descansar. Al día siguiente, los cadetes comenzaron oficialmente sus labores al ayudar a la Guarnición con diversas tareas. Mina fue asignada a limpiar y preparar los cañones de las murallas y Annie; a organizar los suministros en el cuartel. Antes de cumplir con sus tareas, las cadetes se entretuvieron un rato viendo partir al Cuerpo de Exploración hacía una expedición más allá de los muros.

Sus filas estaban llenas de soldados nuevos que Mina jamás había visto antes. Ahora el regimiento era liderado por Erwin Smith. Los civiles ovacionaban al Cuerpo de Exploración. Los apoyos de estos incrementaron tras la caída del Muro María. Todos deseaban que ellos vencieran a los titanes. La mayor de las ovaciones se las llevaba un capitán del regimiento conocido como Levi. La gente decía que Levi tenía la fuerza de mil soldados. A este, sin embargo, no le gustaba mucho ser el centro de atención.

-Tch –pronuncio Levi- ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan ruidosos? Solo voy a ir a matar a un par de titanes allá afuera.

-¿Es verdad que el capitán Levi tiene la fuerza de mil hombres? –preguntó Annie a Mina.

-Yo pienso que tiene la fuerza de un millón de hombres –contestó Mina.

-Es bueno ver a la gente tan contenta después de lo que pasó hace 5 años –comentó Hannah.

-Sí, además la Guarnición ha mejorado los cañones y no creo que ese Titán Colosal vuelva a aparecer o sino lo reventaran a cañonazos –añadió Franz.

-¡Dios, que pareja de cobardes son! Estos tiempos son en los que debemos estar más alerta –dijo Mina un poco frustrada.

-¿Pareja? –dijo Hannah ruborizada.

-¡Oh, cielos! No saques conclusiones tan deprisa, Mina. Jeje –replicó Franz avergonzado.

El Cuerpo de Exploración salió de los muros y no iban a regresar hasta la noche. Eso significaba que los cadetes ya tenían que ponerse a trabajar para la Guarnición. Una voz conocida llamó a Mina. Era Rico. Mina casi la abraza cuando la vio.

-¡Rico! –dijo Mina sorprendida- En verdad eres tú.

-Hola, Rico –saludó Annie.

-¿Qué tal, chicas? –dijo Rico- Justo hoy me enteré que se habían graduado y ya estaban trabajando como soldados. Pero mírense que grandes están. Casi son de mi estatura.

-Hemos trabajado muy duro para esto, Rico. Ahora sabemos todo lo que tú sabes –dijo Mina alegremente.

-No todo. He sido ascendida a soldado de elite por estos 5 años de servicio. A ustedes les falta experiencia –dijo Rico orgullosamente.

-¿¡Enserio?! –pronunció Annie.

-¡Por supuesto! –contestó Rico- ¿Qué creen? ¿Qué estuve sentada sin hacer nada estos 5 años mientras ustedes entrenaban?

Mina se rió tras el comentario de Rico. Pero de pronto, Rico dejo de sonreír y se puso seria.

-Lamento no haber podido salvar a tu hermano hace 5 años, Mina –dijo Rico sutilmente- No tienes ni idea de cuánto me carcome tal suceso.

-Rico… -pronuncio Mina y le toco el hombro a Rico- Ya te dije que eso no fue tu culpa. Esto te lo diré como soldado. La humanidad no volverá a caer. Te lo aseguro.

A Rico se le volvió a formar la sonrisa. Mina y Annie tuvieron que partir a sus tareas. Rico se sentía orgullosa de ellas como si fueran sus hermanas.

_-Debería sentirme feliz porque ha madurado –_dijo Rico en su mente- _Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que ya no me necesita para sobrevivir._

Mina y Annie tuvieron que separarse. Annie se quedó en el cuartel ayudando a sus superiores y Mina fue hacía lo más alto del muro con su equipo para preparar los cañones. No estaba sola. Se encontraba con Eren, Marco, Sasha, Thomas, Connie y Samuel. Cuando llegó, Mina recibió una sorprendente noticia.

-¿¡Qué?! Connie ¿Te quieres unir al Cuerpo de Exploración? –dijo Mina asombrada.

-Si, ¿Cuál es el problema? –dijo Connie un tanto avergonzado.

-Pero siempre decías que querías unirte a la Policía Militar para que la gente en tu pueblo te respete y demás.

-Al parecer, tu discurso hizo cambiar a Connie de parecer, Mina –comentó Marco.

-¡No es verdad! –mintió Connie- ¡Solo pienso que me veré genial con esas alas en mi uniforme!

-Vamos, no te avergüences, Connie –intervino Thomas- Yo también quiero ir a ese regimiento.

-¡Tú también, Thomas! –se asombró Mina.

-Esto es a lo que me refería cuando dije que eras una gran líder, Mina. –dijo Marco- Eres capaz de persuadir a quien sea para seguir tus ideales.

-Sí, y lo mejor de todo, Mina –intervino Sasha- Es que pronto la humanidad recobrará sus tierras y tendremos mucho terreno para criar al ganado y conseguir jugosa carne. ¡Oh por Dios!

Sasha empezó a babear de la emoción que esa noticia.

-¡No empieces, Sasha! –dijo Eren- Algún día tendrás que actuar como toda una soldado.

-Oh, si, si, si. ¡Lo que tú digas, Eren! –dijo Sasha- Pero déjanos disfrutar este momento como compañeros.

Los cadetes regresaron al trabajo tras una charla. Eren y Marco empezaron a cargar los cañones. Sasha y Connie colocaban otros para que apunten hacia abajo como les indicó un soldado de la Guarnición. Thomas y Samuel cargaban balas de cañón para usarlas de repuesto. Mina se paró en el filo del muro y contempló todo el distrito de Trost.

-_Han pasado cinco años tras esa tragedia _–dijo Mina en su mente-_ Pero la humanidad se ha levantado. Vamos a ganar. Podemos vencer a los titanes. Nuestro contraataque comienza ahora._

El viento empezó a correr bastante fuerte. Un poco raro porque era verano y no solían tener esas brisas. De pronto, un estruendoso rayo anaranjado chocó el suelo detrás de Mina. Eren y Marco quedaron boquiabiertos tras presenciar lo que había aparecido frente al muro. Sasha y Connie se quedaron helados. Thomas y Wagner quedaron tan asombrados que no pudieron ni gritar. Mina volteó curiosa tras sentir el estruendo y se le heló la sangre cuando vio al Titán Colosal frente suyo. Mina dio un fuerte grito.

Los cadetes no pudieron hacer nada porque el Titán Colosal desprendió una poderosa ráfaga de humo que los hizo salir disparados.

-¡AH! ¿¡Qué pasa?! –gritó Mina en plena caída aun sin poder creer lo que había visto.

Ella rápidamente sacó sus espadas y se colgó del muro para no chocar con el suelo. Sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo. El Titán Colosal rompió la puerta de una patada de la misma manera que hace 5 años. Mina volteó por un segundo la mirada y vio como Samuel caía inconsciente hacía su muerte.

-¡Samuel! –gritó Mina.

Eren reaccionó rápido, soltó el gancho del muro y disparo uno hacía la pierna de Samuel para mantenerlo en el aire y no chocara con el suelo.

-¡Samuel, mantente ahí! –gritó Eren.

-Eso estuvo cerca –dijo Mina

Pero los problemas estaban a punto de comenzar.

-La puerta… -dijo Marco consternado- La ha roto…

-Oh no… Eso significa que… –dijo Mina- ¡Los titanes volverán a entrar!

El trauma regresó a la cabeza de Mina. El horror de hace cinco años regresaba y se reflejaba en su mente. Volvió a recordar a Uriel siendo devorado por el Titán Acorazado.

-Lo mataré… Le haré pagar –dijo Mina inconscientemente.

Mina no se dejó vencer emocionalmente. La ira llenó su corazón y se dirigió firmemente hacía sus compañeros.

-¡Tropa de cadetes 104! ¡Prepárense para la batalla! –ordenó Mina.

Mina empezó a escalar el muro con su equipo.

-¡Tenemos al objetivo frente nuestro! ¡El Titán Colosal! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡No lo dejen escapar! –exclamó Mina

Mina fue la primera y única en llegar a lo más alto del muro para enfrentarse al Titán Colosal. Él seguía ahí desprendiendo mucho vapor y mirando al vacío. Aún no detectaba a Mina.

-Ey –pronunció Mina- Han pasado 5 años, ¡Titán Colosal!

La defensa del distrito de Trost estaba a punto de comenzar.

_Continuará…_

_Próximamente:_

_-El Titán Colosal volvió a aparecer y nuevamente la humanidad fue puesta al borde de la extinción con el ataque de los titanes. En medio de la batalla, los cadetes y los soldados de la Guarnición caen como moscas ante el poder de los titanes. Mina se debate entre la vida y la muerte cuando las cosas no salen como lo esperaba._


	6. Su primera batalla

**Muy bien, gente. Llegamos al punto de quiebre. Creo que ya todos lo saben pero es bueno recordar. Empieza la defensa de Trost y como todos sabrán, en este arco (tanto en el anime como en el manga) Mina Carolina muere en batalla. A partir de aquí vendrán los cambios sustanciales más grandes de mi fic con respecto a la obra original si Mina vive y alguien más muere en su lugar. Disfruten.**

Episodio 6: Su primera batalla _–La defensa de Trost (Parte 1)_

En el año 845, la humanidad recibió un duro golpe cuando el Titán Colosal y el Titán Acorazado atravesaron el Muro María, permitiendo el avance de los titanes. Entonces la humanidad abandonó el Muro María y se confinaron en el Muro Rose. En el año 850, el Titán Colosal apareció nuevamente y atacó el Muro Rose al destruir la puerta del distrito de Trost. Pero esta vez, la humanidad está preparada para defenderse de los titanes.

Antes de la aparición del Titán Colosal, los recién graduados cadetes de la tropa 104 se encontraban en Trost bajo el mando de la Guarnición. Ellos dividieron a los cadetes en grupos para realizar varias labores de mantenimiento militar. Un grupo fue mandado a preparar los cañones, otros tenían que transportar equipo proveniente de las industrias del Muro Sina y los últimos grupos se quedaron en el cuartel para organizar las provisiones de combate (gas, cuchillas, fusiles, revólveres, etc.)

Annie, Bertholdt, Lisa, Armin y Reiner estaban cargando pesadas cajas con fúsiles y revólveres. Bertholdt hacía su mayor esfuerzo para cargar las cajas. Una sola era bastante trabajo. A medio camino decidió detenerse por un momento, dejando la caja encima de un pequeño muro para recobrar el aliento. Cuando Bertholdt levantó la mirada, se quedó boquiabierto. Vio pasar a Annie cargando sin problemas 4 de esas mismas cajas frente suyo. Ella dejó las cajas en el almacén y regreso al patio a por más. Sin que Bertholdt se diera cuenta, Annie se acercó hacía él.

-Déjame cargar la caja por ti, Bertholdt –dijo Annie cortésmente.

-¡AH! No, ¡Yo puedo perfectamente con esto! –respondió al instante Bertholdt intentando defender su masculinidad.

-Pero solo quiero… -insistió Annie.

Bertholdt detuvo a Annie poniendo su brazo en frente y como por arte de magia pudo cargar bien la caja.

-Lo ves. Si soy fuerte –pronunció Bertholdt sonriendo.

-Bueno, está bien –finalizó Annie.

Reiner, quien pasaba por ahí, no evitó entrometerse.

-Ten cuidado, Bertholdt –dijo Reiner sarcásticamente- No vayas a perder los pantalones.

-Cállate, Reiner –respondió Bertholdt.

Annie no entendió la frase de Reiner. Pensó que se trataba de algún insulto aplicable solo para hombres.

-¿Por qué no cargas las cajas junto a Annie de la misma manera que Armin y Lisa? –dijo Reiner.

Bertholdt dirigió la mirada hacía Armin y Lisa. Ambos cargaban una misma caja desde ambos lados. Ya que ninguno tenía la fuerza suficiente como para cargar con las cajas, decidieron trabajar en equipo. Armin guiaba a Lisa para que esta no se chocara con nada. Bertholdt se ruborizó un poco.

-Eso me esperaba, jeje –pronunció Reiner.

Bertholdt no tenía la valentía suficiente para demostrarle a Annie su amor. Intentó despejarse la mente al cargar otra caja. Annie iba frente suyo. Bertholdt la ojeo deliberadamente y en efecto descubrió que Annie seguía con ese rostro tan frío y perdido de siempre. Ningún hombre joven e idealista encontraría belleza ahí, salvo por Bertholdt. Él suspiro de satisfacción (lo más disimulado posible para que ni sus compañeros ni sus superiores pensarán que estaba con la mente en otro mundo) y continuó con su labor.

Justo antes de que Bertholdt pudiera entrar al almacén, un fuerte estruendo sacudió el distrito entero de Trost. Todos los soldados presentes en el cuartel cayeron bruscamente al suelo debido al movimiento. Annie no fue la excepción. Pero justo antes de que chocara con el suelo, Bertholdt la cogió del brazo.

-Gracias –dijo Annie.

Bertholdt solo asintió con la cabeza. Una vez que todos los soldados recobraron el aliento, se preguntaron qué era lo que había pasado.

-¡¿Todos están bien?! –exclamó Reiner.

-Sí. ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? –respondió Armin.

En ese mismo momento, Lisa levantó la mirada y el horror se apoderó de ella.

-¿Qué pasa Lisa? –preguntó Armin.

-¡AHÍ! –gritó Lisa del miedo

Lisa señaló la muralla y estaba presente nada más y nada menos que el Titán Colosal. Él ya había destruido la puerta. Reiner también presenció al gigantesco titán y casi se le cae la mandíbula. Bertholdt y Annie se quedaron congelados cuando lo vieron. Todos en el distrito de Trost entraron en pánico. Los soldados de la guarnición lucharon contra el terror y se prepararon para atacar al Titán Colosal.

-¡Cadetes! –ordenó un soldado de la guarnición a la tropa 104- ¡Cojan sus equipos de maniobras y esperen órdenes en el patio!

Los cadetes dejaron de estar en shock gracias a los gritos de sus superiores y fueron rápidamente a por sus equipos de maniobras tridimensionales. Los soldados de la guarnición se dividieron en 2 grupos: uno para controlar a los civiles y el otro para enfrentarse al Titán Colosal y los demás titanes que estaban por llegar.

Los soldados de la guarnición poco o nada sabían que una cadete ya estaba enfrentándose al gigantesco titán: Mina Carolina. Mina había ordenado a sus compañeros prepararse para la batalla pero estos quedaron a medio camino. Sasha y Connie estaban demasiado asustados. Marco y Thomas dudaban mucho de sus habilidades y pensaban que el Titán Colosal los destruiría de un solo soplido. Eren estaba demasiado ocupado ayudando a Samuel (quien fue abatido por el poderoso vapor del Titán Colosal). Eso dejaba a Mina sola contra el coloso. A pesar de presentar una gran desventaja, Mina no se dejó intimidar.

El Titán Colosal levantó el brazo preparándose para atacar. Mina corrió hasta llegar al borde del muro y saltó. Disparó los ganchos de su equipo en la piel del Titán Colosal y maniobró teniéndolo como eje. El Titán Colosal no había apuntado a Mina con su brazo, sino a los cañones que Mina y sus compañeros prepararon. Él destruyo las piezas de artillería con suma facilidad. Sabía que eso iba a ralentizar a sus compañeros titanes.

-Ha destruido los cañones –dijo Mina- Ni siquiera me prestó atención. Él debe saber que son armas muy poderosas y no le conviene tenerlas activas. ¡En verdad es inteligente!

El Titán Colosal volteó la cabeza y observó fijamente a Mina manteniéndose a flote gracias al gas. Esta vez si la iba a atacar. Él intentó coger a Mina con sus carnosas manos. Mina lo esquivó con facilidad puesto que el Titán Colosal era bastante lento debido a su tamaño.

-Pero no dejaré que eso me asuste –pronunció Mina- ¡Primero lo mataré a él y después iré a por el Titán Acorazado!

Mina empezó a correr encima del brazo del Titán Colosal hasta que llegó a su hombro y tuvo un mejor ángulo de anclaje. Mina se balanceo hasta estar frente a frente con la nuca del Titán Colosal.

-¡Ahí esta! –exclamó Mina

Mina disparó un gancho directo en la nuca y se impulsó con el gas hasta estar cerca de la nuca. Blandió en alto sus espadas listas para cortarla.

-¡Te tengo! –gritó Mina.

Antes de que el filo de las espadas impactaran con la carne del Titán Colosal, este (a modo de defensa) desprendió nuevamente una gran brisa de vapor. El vapor impactó bruscamente a Mina y la alejó de la nuca. Estaba muy caliente. Mina casi muere incinerada y como si eso fuera poco, el vapor absorbía el oxígeno del ambiente. Mina, completamente desesperada, quemándose y sin aire, apretó violentamente el gatillo de gas para un fuerte impulso.

-¡No me detendrás! ¡Desgraciado! –vociferó Mina.

Mina se impulsó con el doble de velocidad para atravesar la intenta corriente de vapor. Blandió las espadas en alto por segunda vez y se preparó para cortar con rabia la nuca del Titán Colosal.

-¡MUERE! –gritó Mina al estocar.

Cuando el vapor desapareció, Mina se llevó con la desagradable sorpresa de que el Titán Colosal había desaparecido y ella solo cortó el aire.

-¡¿Ya no está?! –exclamó Mina consternada.

Mina estuvo a punto de caerse pero reaccionó al instante y disparó un gancho hacía la muralla y se columpió con ella. Mina estaba sudando intensamente y respiraba de forma agitada. El vapor del Titán Colosal en verdad era algo con lo que no se debía jugar. Mina apenas podía pronunciar palabras sin antes tomar una buena bocanada de aire.

-¡No… puede… ser! El Titán Colosal desapareció… -dijo Mina desilusionada- Esto es como… hace 5 años… desapareció de la misma manera… como apareció: repentinamente.

Marco apareció en el borde de la muralla.

-¡Mina! ¡¿Mataste al Titán Colosal?! –preguntó Marco.

-¡No…! –respondió Mina aún con dificultad por la falta de oxígeno- Desapareció… por completo… sin dejar rastro.

Mina escaló la muralla para ser recibida por Marco y Connie. Gracias al vuelo, Mina recobró el oxígeno.

-Perdónenme por no matar al Titán Colosal –dijo Mina cabizbaja.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Mina? –contestó Marco- Ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer nada contra esa bestia. No tienes por qué disculparte y…

-¡Oigan! ¡No tenemos tiempo para charlar! –interrumpió Connie- El Titán Colosal hizo un agujero de 12 metros en el muro. ¡Los titanes pronto llegarán!

En ese momento, llegaron los soldados de la guarnición para preparar la defensa.

-¡Cadetes! ¡Regresen inmediatamente al cuartel general y esperen nuevas órdenes! –ordenó el soldado- ¡Ya ha comenzado la operación de defensa contra el ataque del Titán Colosal! ¡Todo aquel que tuvo contacto con él reporte cada detalle a los capitanes!

Mina, Marco y Connie respondieron con el saludo militar.

-¡Entendido, señor! –respondió Connie- ¡Rezaré por su éxito!

Mina sintió un intenso escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. La consternación era tan grande que ni siquiera podía parpadear. Los titanes iban a volver a entrar al territorio humano. La pesadilla de hace 5 años iba a regresar. Miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente. Imágenes de aquella atroz etapa en su niñez en la cual sufrió mucho por el ataque de los titanes. Hambre, pérdidas, soledad, tristeza, frío, etc.

-Mina, tenemos que irnos –le dijo Marco tocándole el hombro.

Mina regresó al cuartel general con la mente en blanco. Los soldados de la guarnición comenzaron a evacuar a los civiles. Toda la pobre gente (tanto de clase alta como media y baja) corría despavorida hacía la puerta interior para escapar de los titanes. Los soldados de la guarnición lograron dirigir ordenadamente a la población a pesar de todo el pánico. A los civiles se les ordenó dejar todo aquello que no sea necesario para que hubiera más espacio en los asentamientos ubicados al interior del Muro Rose.

Por otro lado, la vanguardia de la Guarnición ya había establecido todo un sistema de defensa. Prepararon los pocos cañones que sobrevivieron a la embestida del Titán Colosal, armaron las barricadas frente a la puerta para que los titanes tuvieran dificultad al avanzar y colocaron una red en la puerta para dar más tiempo antes de que los titanes pudieran adentrarse en la ciudad. Como si fuera poco, la Guarnición (semanas atrás) mandó a excavar 3 trincheras alrededor de la puerta con un único puente, en el centro de estas, para cruzar. Los titanes definitivamente caerían en las trincheras debido a su falta de raciocinio y los soldados serían capaces de cortarles las nucas con mayor facilidad. La humanidad aprendió mucho del Infierno de hace 5 años. Se prepararon para no dejarse pisotear por los titanes nunca más.

-¡Soldados! ¡El Muro Rose no puede caer ante los titanes! –exclamaba un capitán de la Guarnición! ¡Si atraviesan la puerta, se repetirá el Infierno de hace 5 años! ¡La Guarnición no huirá esta vez! ¡Protegeremos hasta el final a nuestra raza!

Una de las razones por las cuales el Muro María cayó rápidamente hace 5 años fue que la Guarnición permitía a los titanes amontonarse sobre la puerta exterior sin verlos como una potencial amenaza. Cuando el Titán Colosal, rompió la muralla en el año 845, todos esos titanes que estaban amontonados entraron al instante en Shiganshina y empezó el caos. Esta vez, la Guarnición tenía una nueva política: evitar los tumultos de titanes sobre las murallas. Cada día, asesinaban a todo titán cercano a los distritos ya sea con los cañones o con soldados bajando de los muros con sus equipos tridimensionales. Esa misma mañana, habían limpiado las inmediaciones del muro antes de la salida del Cuerpo de Exploración. Los titanes tenían ahora que recorrer un gran camino si querían llegar a la ciudad. Gracias a eso, la Guarnición tuvo mucho más tiempo para organizar una buena defensa y evacuar a los civiles.

Sin embargo, los titanes no hicieron esperar a nadie. Un soldado de la guarnición avistó a la primera horda de titanes con un telescopio.

-¡Señor! ¡Ya vienen los titanes! –gritó el soldado.

-¡Disparen los cañones! –ordenó el capitán.

Los soldados de la guarnición no perdieron ni un solo segundo y desprendieron todo el plomo posible a los titanes. Las balas de cañón hicieron un gran trabajo en volarles las extremidades a varios titanes y cegarlos. La Guarnición aprovechó para salir a la carga. Los soldados saltaron de las murallas con sus equipos de maniobras tridimensionales para matar a todos los titanes posibles y darle más tiempo a sus compañeros en el interior de Trost.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel general, la Guarnición preparaba a los recién graduados cadetes de la tropa 104 para que participen en la batalla.

-¡Todos ustedes han cumplido el entrenamiento y por ende ya son soldados de verdad! –indicaba un sargento de la Guarnición- ¡La Guarnición cuenta con ustedes, cadetes! ¡Esperemos que participen activamente en esta operación!

Los cadetes armaban sus equipos jocosamente. Estaban desesperados pero a la vez sabían que tenían que actuar o todo iba a terminar. Para ese momento, a Annie se le pasó el miedo y ya estaba adecuadamente preparada para la batalla. Ella recorría los pasadizos del cuartel general en busca de Mina. Annie escuchó que su amiga peleó contra el Titán Colosal y en verdad estaba muy preocupada por como esta se encontraba (tanto física como mentalmente).

Mientras avanzaba, Annie podía ver a todos sus compañeros asustados y nerviosos por el ataque de los titanes, otros intentaban hacerse los duros. Primero vio a Franz y Hannah. Ambos tenían una "apasionada conversación".

-¡Prométeme que estarás bien en el frente, Franz! –decía Hannah.

-No te preocupes por mí, Hannah. Eres tú quien debe estar a salvo –replicó Franz.

-Oh, Franz… -pronunció Hannah.

La pareja procedió a abrazarse. Annie decidió no comentar al respecto y siguió su camino. Esta vez vio a Jean, Marco, Reiner y Bertholdt. Jean se veía al borde del colapso.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando! –exclamó Jean- ¡¿Por qué tenían que atacar justo hoy?! ¡Mañana iba a ir al interior!

-¡Tranquilízate, Jean! –decía Marco- Saldremos de está. La humanidad ya no es la misma que la de hace 5 años.

-¡Maldita sea, Marco! –respondió Jean- ¡No es el momento para andar de idealistas! ¡Todos vamos a morir!

-¡No es cierto! –contestó Marco- Sobreviviremos hoy y mañana podremos ir a la Policía Militar como tanto soñamos.

-¡A esas bestias les importa un pepino donde estemos o que seamos! –gritó Jean- Ya todo terminó, el Muro Rose será atravesado y nos veremos con la extinción.

-¡Espabílate, Jean! –intervinó Reiner- La batalla aún no ha comenzado. Los titanes deben seguir afuera de las murallas. Solo mira a tu alrededor; esta vez la Guarnición está haciendo un buen trabajo. Nosotros tenemos que salir a dar el golpe de gracia.

-Haces que suene demasiado fácil, Reiner. –pronunció Jean esta vez sin energías.

-Por supuesto que no será fácil –replicó Reiner- Digo, solo mira a Bertholdt. Estamos en una situación fatal y él se ve tan tranquilo como siempre. Así debe ser un soldado, ¿cierto Bertholdt?

Bertholdt se sobresaltó un poco cuando Reiner se dirigió a él. El joven simplemente tenía la mente en blanco. No estaba asustado pero tampoco sabía qué hacer para vencer a los titanes. Para no quedar como un inútil, Bertholdt intentó contestar firmemente.

-¡Sí! –respondió Bertholdt- Solo tenemos que ayudar a nuestros superiores en todo lo que nos pidan. Seguir órdenes es lo mío.

-Bertholdt tiene razón –comentó Marco alegre- No estamos solos en esto, la Guarnición nos ayudará.

-Cielo santo… -pronunció Jean decaído- Parece que ustedes tienen la cabeza en otro mundo…

Annie no quiso meterse en la discusión de los muchachos y continúo con la búsqueda de Mina. Esta vez se topó con Eren, Mikasa y Armin conversando en una esquina. Se veían más calmados que los otros cadetes.

-Armin, Mikasa. –decía Eren- Este es el momento por el que tanto nos hemos estado preparando. ¡Pelearemos con los titanes y no huiremos nunca más!

-Eren –pronunció Mikasa- Si necesitas ayuda en lo que sea, recuerda que siempre puedes acudir a mí.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Mikasa? –replicó Eren- Si nosotros estamos en 2 escuadrones distintos.

-Eren, seamos realistas –dijo Mikasa- En el campo de batalla, nada sale como se ha previsto. Tal vez tengamos que dividirnos y…

-¡Ya para con eso Mikasa! –gritó Eren fastidiado- Ya te lo he dicho cientos de veces: No soy tu hijo ni tú hermano. ¡Puedo cuidarme solo porque ya soy un soldado! ¡Los titanes no nos ganarán! ¿Verdad, Armin? … ¿Armin?

Armin temblaba en silencio al lado de sus amigos. El miedo lo tenía paralizado. Ni siquiera escuchó las palabras de Eren y Mikasa.

-¡Armin! –gritó Eren

Armin reaccionó al instante tras el grito.

-Lo siento, Eren. –pronunció Armin- No estoy en mi mejor momento.

-Nadie lo está y por eso tenemos que pelear –respondió Eren- Armin, solo piensa en esto: si vencemos aquí a los titanes, estaremos un paso más cerca del mundo exterior.

-¿El mundo exterior? –pronunció Armin confundido hasta que lo recordó- Si… tienes razón, Eren.

Annie dejó a los amigos de lado y siguió en frente para encontrar a Mina. Efectivamente, encontró a Mina pero no estaba sola. A su lado se encontraba una temblorosa Lisa, intentando rellenar sus tanques de gas de forma jocosa.

-Vamos a ganar ¿verdad, Mina? –preguntaba Lisa nerviosa.

-Lisa, te lo digo por última vez: la humanidad no volverá a ser aplastada por los titanes. Esta vez estamos preparados –contestó Mina.

Annie se acercó hasta Mina para poder hablar con ella. Mina se volteó y ahí se percató de la presencia de Annie.

-¡Annie! –dijo Mina quien se acercó a abrazar a su amiga.

Annie recibió el abrazo casi por instinto.

-¿Es cierto que te enfrentaste al Titán Colosal, Mina? –preguntó Mina.

-Si… pude matarlo pero el miserable se escapó –contestó Mina- Por culpa de mi lentitud, el Titán Colosal volverá a aparecer algún otro día y todo esto se repetirá.

-No te sientas mal, Mina. El Titán Colosal tarde o temprano caerá. Por ahora, tenemos que centrarnos en la defensa de Trost. –dijo Annie.

-Cierto –pronunció Mina.

-¡¿Cómo pueden estar tan calmadas en una situación así?! –exclamó Lisa aun nerviosa- Ahí un maldito agujero de 12 metros en el muro, los titanes avanzan casi siempre en grupos. Solo será cuestión de tiempo para que atraviesen nuestras líneas de defensa y destrocen la puerta interior. Si el Muro Rose cae… Oh santo Dios, será el comienzo del apocalipsis… y eso podremos verlo solo si sobrevivimos hoy.

-¡Lisa! ¡Tranquilízate! –dijo firmemente Mina tras tocarle el hombro a su compañera- La humanidad ha aprendido de sus errores y debilidades durante todos estos cinco años. No volveremos a vivir como ganado jamás. Hoy ganaremos, estoy segura de ello.

Lisa y Annie quedaron impresionadas por la determinación de Mina. Lisa dejó de temblar y tomo una bocanada de aire.

-Está bien, Mina… -pronunció Lisa cabizbaja- Me tranquilizaré y confiaré en tus palabras.

Los cadetes poco o nada sabían que la vanguardia de la Guarnición había sido completamente aniquilada. Los titanes eran bastante numerosos y se regeneraban cuando sus cuerpos sufrían daños. Los cañones de la Guarnición no fueron suficientes para detener su avance. Los soldados fueron devorados al momento de cargar contra los titanes. Era muy difícil llegar a las nucas de estos por su tamaño y movimiento. Los titanes habían roto la red, destrozado las barricadas y fueron lo suficientemente competentes como para no caer todos en las trincheras. Los pocos soldados que sobrevivieron, se retiraron al cuartel general. Los titanes ya habían comenzado a avanzar por la ciudad.

Minutos más tarde, los cadetes formaron en el patio principal del cuartel general. Estaban a punto de recibir órdenes del capitán Kitz Woermann. Un soldado bastante alto, corpulento, de cabellos y barba café y con una expresión un tanto sombría que dejaba en evidencia su nerviosismo. Mina escuchó atentamente al capitán.

-¡Atención, cadetes! –exclamó Kitz- ¡Procederé a explicar el plan de defensa del distrito de Trost! ¡Nuestra estrategia consiste en mantener 3 líneas defensivas alrededor de todo el distrito!

Los soldados de elite al lado de Kitz tenían una expresión mucho más sombría que el de su superior. Rico se encontraba en esas filas. Lo único en lo que pensaba Rico era en la seguridad de Mina y Annie, las dos cadetes a quienes conoció de niñas y las consideraba como sus hermanas menores. Esa vez iban a pelear junto a ella codo a codo, Rico no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo. Kitz continuó dictando sus órdenes.

-¡La primera línea será la vanguardia! ¡Ya han sido desplegados escuadrones de la Guarnición y están ahora mismo combatiendo con los titanes! ¡La segunda línea será el centro de la ciudad! ¡Ustedes serán desplegados ahora mismo en la segunda línea junto a soldados de la guarnición! ¡La tercera línea es la retaguardia! ¡Ahora mismo están siendo evacuados los civiles por ahí y serán desplegados soldados de elite de la guarnición! –explicó Kitz.

Kitz olvidó un gran detalle: la vanguardia ya había sido aniquilada. Recordó el dato al instante y volvió a dar órdenes.

-¡Me acaban de informar que la vanguardia fue aniquilada! –sentenció Kitz- ¡Los titanes ya se están adentrando en la ciudad y eso significa que pronto aparecerá el Titán Acorazado para atravesar la puerta interior como lo hizo hace 5 años!

A Mina se le erizó la piel cuando escuchó tal cosa. Iba a reencontrarse pronto con el Titán Acorazado y eventualmente tendría que pelear con él.

-_¡Maldición! _–dijo Mina en su mente- _Es cierto, el Titán Acorazado pronto llegará._

Las imágenes de aquel día volvieron a pasar por la mente de Mina: la muerte de sus padres y sus hermanos Uriel y Wallace. La seguridad de Mina fue quebrantada nuevamente por recordar al Titán Acorazado. Jamás pensó que se lo iba a enfrentar tan pronto. Mina quería llorar, gritar o esconderse en un rincón oscuro por la inminente llegada de su archienemigo. Pero recordó la promesa que se hizo hace 5 años.

_-No es momento de entrar en pánico. _–se dijo Mina- _¡Dije que mataré al Titán Acorazado aunque sea lo último que haga y saldré de estas jaulas llamadas muros!_

Kitz continuó con las órdenes. El pobre capitán sentía un poco de lástima por sus compañeros y los cadetes bajo su mando. Las noticias de la derrota de la vanguardia habían sido un mal trago para todos. Se notaba en los rostros. A duras penas continuó organizando a sus tropas.

-Su labor es simple cadetes. Tienen que cooperar con la Guarnición, suministrar provisiones, asesinar a todos los titanes posibles y evitar a toda costa que estos lleguen a la puerta interior –ordenó Kitz- Se organizarán de la misma manera que en sus entrenamientos: escuadrones de 6 y cada uno acompañado por un soldado de la guarnición.

Esa orden tranquilizó un poco a los cadetes. Al menos tendrían a un superior cuidando sus espaldas pero el siguiente estamento de Kitz volvió a ponerlos nerviosos.

-Antes de olvidarme, debo recordarles que todo tipo de deserción es considerada pena capital bajo órdenes del rey –sentenció Kitz- ¡Todo aquel que abandone su labor en el campo de batalla será ejecutado! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Rompan filas!

Los cadetes respondieron con el saludo al corazón. Lo que acababa de sentenciar el capitán Kitz era una realidad total. La caída del Muro María incrementó el miedo y desesperación por los titanes y ya que los soldados eran los únicos capaces de detenerlos, se estableció la política de "victoria o muerte" en la cual un soldado no podía desertar (sin recibir una orden de retirada de su superior) o sino sería ejecutado. Esa política también aplicaba a los cadetes. Ahora la tropa 104 tenía que defenderse de 2 fuegos: el de los titanes y el de sus superiores, quienes los apuñalarían a la mínima señal de retirada.

Los cadetes rompieron filas y fueron directamente a reunirse con sus escuadrones. Todos ya habían sido asignados por los soldados de la guarnición. Varios cadetes seguían sumamente aterrados por el ataque de los titanes. Entre ellos, se encontraba Ymir. La muchacha caminaba en círculos desesperada. Se mordía las uñas y su piel estaba completamente erizada.

-Voy a morir. Voy a morir. Voy a morir. ¡Voy a morir! –repetía Ymir exasperada- ¡Malditos titanes! Yo ya sabía que la humanidad tarde o temprano iba a extinguirse pero, ¡No hoy, ni mucho menos conmigo siendo el plato principal!

La actitud despreocupada y fastidiosa de Ymir desapareció al instante. Ella sentía la muerte cerca con el andar de los titanes. Ymir fue vendida por sus familiares al ejército precisamente para eso: morir olvidada para que solventar la escasez de recursos. Ya no podía hacer nada por ella ni por sus pocos amigos en la tropa. Ymir volteo la mirada y vio a un cadete vomitando por el terror. Christa estaba al lado del muchacho.

-¡Por Dios! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! –decía Christa.

El cadete no pudo contestarle porque vomitó nuevamente. Eso fue lo único que Ymir necesitaba ver para saber que no iban a ganar esa batalla. Ymir se dirigió cabizbaja hasta el soldado de la guarnición que la iba a acompañar con su escuadrón hasta que repentinamente chocó con otro cadete por no prestar atención al camino. Cuando Ymir levantó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos que Mina. Ymir aún no olvidaba la pequeña pelea que tuvieron anoche pero no estaba de humor para fastidiarla o cobrar venganza.

-¡Quítate! –dijo fríamente Ymir.

Mina no se enfureció por aquello, al contrario, se preocupó por Ymir. Mina sabía que de nada servía pelearse entre humanos cuando los titanes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¡Ymir! ¿Qué sucede? –dijo Mina apaciguadoramente.

-¡¿Cómo que qué sucede?! –respondió furiosa Ymir cogiendo bruscamente a Mina del cuello de su blusa- ¡Los titanes nos acaban de invadir! ¡Todos están asustados y nadie sabe qué hacer! ¡La vanguardia fue aniquilada y en cualquier momento los titanes estarán merendándonos! ¡La humanidad se va a extinguir! ¡¿Esto no es lo que querías, guarra?! ¡Que los titanes nos invadan para poder lucirte con tu insípido heroísmo!

-¡NO! –replicó Mina- ¡Yo no quería nada de esto!

-¡¿Cómo qué no?! –exclamó Ymir- ¡A todos horas deseabas enfrentarme y derrotar al Titán Acorazado! ¡Pues, entérate! ¡Tú queridísimo Titán Acorazado pronto llegará y nos matará a todos! ¡Estoy molesta porque yo no quiero morir! ¡Tú ya estabas lista para ser la comida de los titanes pero yo no! ¡Maldita sea!

-Ymir, tranquilízate –dijo Mina.

-¿¡Acaso quieres que me tranquilice y acepte mi muerte, maldita lunática?! –gritó Ymir.

-¡NO! –gritó Mina quien se zafó del agarre de Ymir.

Acto seguido, Mina cogió a Ymir del cuello de la blusa y la chocó con la pared. Mina aún era superior a Ymir en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero el objetivo de Mina no era golpear a Ymir nuevamente sino hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡Recuerda nuestros 3 años de entrenamiento, Ymir! –sentenció Mina.

Ymir dejo de forcejear y se quedó escuchando a Mina por el asombro que le produjeron sus palabras.

-En esos 3 años sudamos sangre y dolor. Muchos renunciaron, otros fueron expulsados y algunos incluso murieron; pero tú y yo sobrevivimos. Tú sabes cómo luchar contra los titanes. Pelea y sobrevive hoy para que mañana puedas tener la vida pacífica que tanto anhelas, Ymir. No te juzgaré por ello –sentencio Mina.

Mina soltó a Ymir y continuó su camino. Ymir no pudo replicarle nada a Mina. En el fondo sabía que tenía razón pero su orgullo seguía siendo más fuerte que su determinación.

-Maldición… -pronunció Ymir.

Ymir fue a buscar a sus compañeros de escuadrón para partir a la batalla de una vez.

-¡Oigan! ¡Connie! ¡Sasha! ¡Dejen de esconderse! ¡Tenemos que salir! –exclamó Ymir.

Mina siguió a Ymir con la mirada hasta que la muchacha abandonó el cuartel con su escuadrón.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu amiga? –dijo una voz femenina al costado de Mina.

Mina dirigió la mirada instintivamente hacía su emisora. Era Rico, quien lucía casi tan desilusionada como Ymir.

-Oh, Rico. No, Ymir no es estrictamente mi amiga. Ella… está pasando por un mal momento por todo esto. Pierde las esperanzas –contestó Mina.

-No la puedo culpar. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el Titán Colosal atacaría tan pronto? –dijo Rico.

-Es lo mismo que hace 5 años. Todos pensaban que los muros nos mantendrían a salvo para siempre –dijo Mina.

-Sí, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes –pronunció Rico- Porque ahora pelearemos juntas. Escúchame bien, Mina. No volveré a huir. Te lo prometo. Yo dirigiré tu escuadrón.

Mina notó que Rico se seguía culpando por la tragedia sucedida hace 5 años. Mina ya no podía demostrarle a Rico con palabras de que ella no tenía la culpa de sus problemas. Lo único viable era seguirle la corriente y resolverlo todo en el campo de batalla.

-Está bien, Rico. Cuento contigo. –pronunció Mina

Rico sonrió. Ese gesto le indicó a Mina que hizo lo correcto. Ese momento no duro mucho porque llegó el compañero de Rico: Ian.

-Rico, te estaba buscando. Rápido tenemos que ir a la retaguardia –dijo Ian.

-¿Qué? –pronunció Rico desconcertada- Pensé que yo me iba a unir con los cadetes en la guardia central

-Eso fue antes de saber que la vanguardia fue completamente aniquilada –respondió Ian fríamente- La evacuación de los civiles está siendo muy lenta. El capitán ha ordenado a todos los soldados de elite defender la puerta interior y eso te incluye a ti.

-Pero…

-Rico –interrumpió Mina- Tu deber es apoyar en la retaguardia. No quiero que tengas problemas por mí.

Al verse truncadas sus intenciones, Mina tuvo que retornar a su objetivo anterior y empujar a Rico para que afronte sus miedos y deje de cargar con la culpabilidad. Después de todo, no era muy inteligente discutir con la autoridad militar bajo una postura emocional. Por más que Rico insistía, Mina rechazó la ayuda de forma cordial.

-Estaré bien, Rico. Ya no soy una niña. Soy una soldado –sentenció Mina.

-Ella estará bien –intervino Ian- Nuestros compañeros son los que dirigen a los cadetes. Si todos actúan de acuerdo al plan, podremos evacuar el distrito a tiempo.

-Bueno… -pronunció Rico con desgano- Vamos, Ian. Mina, ten mucho cuidado.

Mina asintió y vio a Rico partir con Ian hacía la retaguardia. Ya no quedaba nadie en el cuartel general, Mina tenía que irse con su escuadrón. Una última persona cruzó su camino antes de partir a la batalla: Annie. Estaba de más explicar que ambas habían sido consignadas a escuadrones distintos por lo que no iban a pelear juntas.

-Vi como Rico se iba –comentó Annie- ¿Crees que estará bien?

-Sí, Rico es una soldado de elite. No le pasará nada –respondió Mina- Estaba más preocupada por nosotras que por ella misma. Sigue viéndonos como niñas.

-Bueno, si somos niñas. Apenas tenemos 15 –dijo Annie.

-Ese no es el punto. Sino respecto a nuestra autonomía como soldados –dijo Mina- ¿Cómo te desenvuelves mejor, Annie? ¿Sola o en compañía?

-Sola. Pero no tengo problemas con que alguien me cubra las espaldas. Los grupos pequeños son lo mío –sentenció Annie.

-Ya veo… -pronuncio Mina- No podemos conversar demasiado ahora, Annie. Tenemos que partir.

-Cielo santo, nosotras siempre deseando combatir codo a codo para que en nuestra primera batalla peleemos en frentes distintos –dijo Annie.

-Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. Te veré luego, Annie –dijo Mina.

-Espera, Mina –intervino Annie cogiendo a Mina del brazo- Una cosa más antes de que te vayas: No te mueras…

Mina asintió con la cabeza. Annie la soltó y ambas fueron con sus respectivos escuadrones. Mina tendría que aguantar la sensación de no tener a su mejor amiga cubriéndole las espaldas. Cualquier cosa podría pasar ese día, pero sin duda ella no quería imaginar que esa sería la última vez que viera con vida a Annie y Rico. Rezaba para que sobrevivieran a la batalla. Sin embargo, eso no estaba en las manos de Mina. Ahora solo podía preocuparse por su propia seguridad y la de sus compañeros más cercanos.

Varios minutos más tarde, Mina se encontraba en el centro de Trost junto a su escuadrón conformado por Eren, Armin, Thomas, Nac y Mylius. Los 6 cadetes estaban siendo acompañados por un soldado de la guarnición (quien por obvias razones era el líder del escuadrón). El escuadrón estaba encima del techo de las viviendas aledañas.

-No veo a los titanes –pronunció el soldado- Cadete, pásame el telescopio.

-Aquí está, señor –dijo Armin quien le brindó el telescopio a su superior.

El soldado empezó a revisar toda la zona en busca de titanes. Él indicó a los cadetes que partirían al primer grupo de titanes avistado. Eran 7 soldados en total, si todo marchaba bien, eso equivaldría a 7 titanes muertos. La refrescante brisa del viento envolvía a Mina. Aquella brisa provenía del agujero de la puerta destruida por el Titán Colosal. En verdad, las murallas acortaban mucho el paso del aire dentro de sus inmediaciones. Mina reconoció en ese momento que los muros sofocaban a toda la humanidad, mucho más que los titanes. La muchacha levantó la mirada hasta el cielo surcado por la punta del muro. Las nubes se movían en dirección a la tierra más allá de los muros: el territorio de los titanes.

-_Algún día podré salir de estas murallas como los pájaros y las nubes_ –se dijo Mina a si misma- _El mundo allá debe ser un Infierno pero al menos hay libertad. Para eso tengo que sobrevivir. No moriré hoy. No puedo morir porque todavía no conozco nada del mundo. Derrotar al Titán Acorazado será el primer paso para liberarme de esta jaula._

Mientras estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, alguien toco a Mina del hombro. Mina regresó al mundo real y vio que dicha persona fue Eren.

-¿Qué me dices, Mina? Vamos a matar a todos esos monstruos y ganar esta batalla ¿no? –dijo Eren con una sonrisa.

-Nos vendrá muy bien tu ayuda. Después de todo, sabes cómo motivar a los demás –añadió Armin.

-Si matamos a muchos titanes aquí, seremos ascendidos en el Cuerpo de Exploración una vez que nos alistemos. –sentenció Eren.

La brisa de aire pasó por encima del rostro de Mina, ella se sentía satisfecha por la seguridad de sus compañeros.

-Sí, Eren. Pelearemos para llegar al Cuerpo de Exploración y salir de estas murallas –dijo Mina.

-Lamento interrumpirlos –intervino Thomas sonriendo- Pero yo no permitiré que me quiten mi puesto alto en el Cuerpo de Exploración. Apuesto que mato más titanes que ustedes.

-¡Eso es lo que tú dices, Thomas! –respondió Eren riéndose.

Mina y Armin se rieron igualmente. Era bastante bueno para Mina compartir momentos con sus compañeros. Al único que no le agrado de todo fue al soldado de la guarnición.

-¡Cadetes, esto no es un juego! –exclamó el soldado- ¡Estos podrían ser los últimos minutos de nuestras vidas!

Los cadetes se callaron al instante. Nadie discutió nada porque, en efecto, su superior tenía razón. Los titanes habían invadido su territorio y nuevamente se encontraban al borde de la extinción. El soldado de la guarnición continúo con su labor y por fin encontró a los titanes.

-¡Se acercan los titanes al frente! –exclamó el soldado- Ahora si tenemos que pelear. Bien, cadetes. Recuerden: No se separen, apunten siempre a la nuca y tengan cuidado con los agarres de los titanes.

-¡Si, señor! –exclamaron los cadetes.

-¡Adelante! –ordenó el soldado.

El escuadrón de Mina salió a la carga. Los soldados saltaron de las azoteas y usaron sus equipos tridimensionales para llegar hasta los titanes. Mina tuvo siempre en mente los entrenamientos y los consejos del instructor Keith. Ella disparó los ganchos de edificio en edificio para movilizarse y planeó usando el gas. El aire había dejado de soplar. El ambiente se sentía bastante ligero, lo que facilitaba mucho el movimiento tridimensional. Ellos no deberían tener problemas en su misión, al menos eso pensaba Mina.

-¡Rodearemos a los titanes cuando estén lo suficientemente cerca de nosotros y cortaremos sus nucas! –ordenó el soldado de la guarnición- ¡No malgasten el gas y estén siempre atentos en donde disparan los ganchos! ¡No quiero que nadie se estrelle con una pared! ¡Ahora tenemos que…!

El soldado no terminó de hablar porque cuando inclinó la mirada, vio a un grupo de titanes avanzando en la ciudad. Eran demasiados y ya estaban por llegar al cuartel general.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Eren- ¡¿Los titanes han avanzado tan lejos?!

-¿¡Eso significa que la vanguardia no pudo contenerlos!? –gritó Armin.

-¡Maldición! –exclamó el soldado- ¡No podemos simplemente meternos en medio de esa horda! ¿¡En qué diablos estaban pensando nuestros oficiales?!

-_No puede ser _–se dijo Mina en la mente- _Yo ya sabía que la situación era mala pero esto simplemente es una locura. Es como si los titanes estuvieran más activos y fuertes de lo normal. ¿Será por el clima? ... No, eso no tiene sentido. ¿O tal vez si?_

Era un caluroso día de verano en esos precisos momentos. A pesar de las brisas refrescantes, el sol brillaba resplandeciente. Los titanes se caracterizaban por tener temperaturas corporales altísimas. Tanto así que desprendían humo. ¿El calor del verano sería un factor que incremente las habilidades de los titanes? Mina no quería pensarlo de esa manera pero tenía mucho sentido.

Los pensamientos de Mina fueron truncados por el grito de su superior.

-¡Un titán excéntrico! ¡Cuidado! –grito el soldado de la guarnición.

En efecto, un delgado y ágil titán de 15 metros saltó como un sapo en dirección al escuadrón de Mina. Estaba con la boca abierta. Iba a devorar a todo aquel que cayera en su rango de ataque. Antes de que los nervios la vencieran, Mina esquivó la mandíbula del titán con una fuerte ráfaga de gas y aterrizó sobresaltada en una azotea. Cuando miró a su alrededor, vio que sus compañeros y su superior seguían vivos. El titán excéntrico terminó estrellándose en un campanario.

-¿Todos están bien? –preguntó el soldado.

Mina chequeó rápidamente a sus aliados. Armin estaba a su costado. Nac y Mylius detrás. Su superior y Eren frente suyo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien: Thomas.

Cuando el titán excéntrico se puso nuevamente en pie, reveló su rostro y en su mandíbula se encontraba un petrificado Thomas a punto de ser devorado. El escuadrón entero quedo boquiabierto tras presenciar dicha escena.

-A…yu..den…me –pronunció Thomas casi congelado.

Acto seguido, el titán mordió el pecho de Thomas, destrozando órganos y huesos con el impacto y ocasionando una gran hemorragia. Thomas estaba tan aterrado que ni siquiera grito con fuerzas. El titán procedió a tragarse al cadete. Thomas falleció dentro de la tráquea del titán. Todos los soldados se quedaron congelados al presenciar la muerte de Thomas. A Mina inclusive se le dilataron las pupilas debido al impacto psicológico. Ninguna sabía qué hacer, salvo Eren. El cadete se llenó de mucha ira tras presenciar la muerte de su compañero.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –vociferó Eren.

Eren disparó bruscamente sus ganchos y fue directo hacía el titán.

-¡Cadete, espere! –gritó el soldado- ¡Regrese ahora mismo!

-¡Eren! –exclamó Armin nervioso -¡No vayas solo!

El soldado de la guarnición siguió a Eren, Armin fue detrás suya. La pobre Mina, quien todavía no podía procesar lo que estaba viviendo en esos instantes, siguió a su escuadrón con mucho miedo de lo que podría pasar después.

-¡Te mataré! –gritaba Eren al titán- ¡Me las pagarás, maldito!

Eren clavó sus ganchos en la nuca del titán, se impulsó con el gas listo para cortarle la nuca. Sin embargo, otro titán excéntrico (este de 5 metros) se cruzó en la trayectoria de Eren, saltó y le devoró la pierna al cadete en pleno vuelo. Eren salió disparado y se estrelló con las azoteas.

-¡EREN! –gritó Armin

-¡Cadete! –gritó el soldado de la guarnición

-¡Eren! –exclamó Mina.

El escuadrón de Mina no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar porque apareció otro titán y este agarró en pleno vuelo al soldado de la guarnición. Aparecieron más titanes, uno golpeó fuertemente a Nac con su brazo estrellándolo en el suelo. Nac murió por el impacto. Mina no pudo ni gritar tras presenciar la muerte de su compañero a pocos metros de ella porque otro titán de 7 metros apareció en la calle y cogió el cable de su equipo. La fuerza del titán hizo que Mina perdiera el vuelo, se estrellará con la pared de un edificio y cayera al suelo. Afortunadamente Mina no murió por el impacto, pero si quedo bastante desorientada y el peligro todavía no cesaba.

Todo daba vueltas en la cabeza de Mina. El impacto pudo dejarla inconsciente pero ella lucho para mantenerse con los pies en la tierra. Al frente de Mina se encontraba el titán que acababa de derribarlo. Este la miraba minuciosamente. Al parecer estaba verificando si Mina seguía viva o ya estaba muerta. Mina volteó la mirada y a su derecha vio a su superior siendo devorado por el titán que lo agarró. Él todavía seguía vivo mientras su rostro y brazo eran despellejados por los dientes del titán. Con sus pocas fuerzas intentaba apuñalar al titán pero fue en vano.

A la izquierda de Mina, se encontraba otro titán. Este había cogido a Mylius. El muchacho no hacía otra cosa más que gritar y pedir ayuda. Mina ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie. No podía hacer nada. Eren permanecía tirado en la azotea, sin una pierna y perdiendo sangre constantemente. Su mente quedo en blanco debido a la intensidad del dolor. Apenas se mantenía activo para respirar. Él único que no fue abatido por los titanes fue Armin. Él observaba petrificado como sus compañeros estaban siendo devorados.

-_¿Por qué no puedo moverme? _–se dijo Armin a si mismo- _¡¿Por qué me estoy quedando parado mientras mis compañeros son devorados_

-Armin… -dijo Mina débilmente- Tienes… que hacer algo… Por favor…Sálvanos…

Las palabras de Mina ni siquiera rozaron los tímpanos de Armin. Peor aún, el movimiento de los labios de Mina le indicó al titán que ella seguía viva. Este se acercó lentamente a Mina. El cuerpo de Mina seguía sin reaccionar. Mina tenía grandes deseos por levantarse pero no podía. El titán llegó hasta Mina y la cogió con ambas manos.

Armin seguía estático. Un titán se acercó hasta él pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar. El titán cogió a Armin tranquilamente y se lo llevó a la boca.

-_¿Por qué sigo sin moverme? _–se atormentaba Armin- _Esto no puede estar pasando. Tiene que ser una pesadilla._

Armin reaccionó de una buena vez cuando empezó su caída hasta la boca del titán. Él gritó fuertemente. Esos gritos fueron escuchados por un moribundo Eren.

-Armin… -pronunció Eren.

El cerebro de Eren reaccionó nuevamente. Recordó quien era y que era lo que quería. Con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas, se levantó y disparo su último gancho hasta la mandíbula del titán que atacó a Armin. Eren incrustó su espada en la zona frontal de la mandíbula para evitar que el titán la cerrara. Rápidamente, Eren cogió a Armin del brazo, evitando que este cayera por la tráquea del titán. Acto seguido, lanzó a Armin de vuelta a la azotea.

-¡EREN! –exclamó Armin.

-No podemos morir aquí, Armin –pronunció Eren usando sus últimas fuerzas- Armin, te lo agradezco. Tú fuiste quien me lo enseñó… Pues ahora, iré al mundo exterior. ¿No es esto lo que siempre quisimos, amigo?

Eren alzó el brazo como esperando un apretón de manos por parte de Armin. Este seguía horrorizado. No era normal que Eren hablará de esa manera. Las lágrimas salían con fuerza de los ojos de Armin. Estaba viendo a su amigo rendirse. Él era su última esperanza. Armin quería hacer algo por Eren por una vez en su vida.

-¡EREN! ¡NO! –gritó Armin.

La espada de Eren se rompió y el titán pudo cerrar la mandíbula bruscamente. El titán le cortó el brazo a Eren con los dientes, se lo tragó y el muchacho murió dentro de su estómago. Al morir, Eren pudo por fin descansar en paz e ir al mundo exterior como siempre quiso. Armin gritó desgarradoramente tras presenciar el suceso. La sangre corría por la cara de Mina. El olor nauseabundo a muerto la invadió. Era ese mismo olor de las victimas del Titán Acorazado hace cinco años.

-_¿Voy a morir aquí? ¿Este es mi final?_ –se dijo Mina a si misma-_ No quiero morir. Quiero vivir y reencontrarme con mis amigos, vengar a mi familia derrotando al Titán Acorazado y salir de estas murallas_.

El cuerpo de Mina finalmente reaccionó cuando recordó a sus padres y hermanos. Con el brazo derecho cogió la espada que colgaba de su equipo. Tenía una oportunidad y pocos segundos para zafarse de las garras de ese titán. Él acercaba su mandíbula cada vez más hacía la cabeza de Mina. No había margen de error. Vivir o morir. La razón ya no tenía ningún valor en ese momento. El instinto de supervivencia de Mina iba a decidir su destino. Con una mirada de rabia e impotencia, Mina se dispuso a realizar su jugaba.

_Continuará…_

_Próximamente:_

_La lluvia azota el campo de batalla de Trost. La sangre y los cadáveres de sus defensores son barridos por la intensa lluvia. Los titanes avanzan sin nadie que los detenga. Los soldados pierden las esperanzas. Los civiles sucumben al pánico. En medio de la masacre, el frío y la humedad, Annie siente una corazonada que la transporta a su vida pasada. La vida antes de los titanes y la extinción humana._


	7. Atrapados en el mundo cruel

Episodio 7: Atrapados en el mundo cruel _-La defensa de Trost (Parte 2)_

En el año 845, el Muro María cayó por obra del Titán Colosal y el Titán Acorazado, quienes atacaron la muralla en conjunto y asestando un fuerte golpe en la humanidad. La humanidad se trasladó al Muro Rose tras escapar de las garras de los infames titanes. Sin embargo, en el año 850, el Titán Colosal volvió a aparecer para destrozar la puerta del distrito de Trost, permitiendo nuevamente el avance de los titanes sobre territorio humano.

El ejército de las murallas fue arrasado como hace 5 años por las incontables hordas de titanes. A pesar de haber aprendido de su fulminante derrota y mejorar todo tipo de armamento y táctica, seguían sin poder tumbar el poderío de los titanes. Para los humanos, el daño psicológico era, sin duda, más fuerte que el daño físico y material. Cualquier cosa que hacían los titanes era capaz de destrozarles las esperanzas y el optimismo.

Armin había experimentado eso de primera mano. El muchacho seguía en shock tras presenciar la muerte de Eren, su mejor amigo. Armin no podía ver absolutamente nada. Su visión estaba nublada por completo. Su audición tampoco respondía. Parecía que había dejado de pensar a causa del trauma. Apenas podía respirar para mantenerse con vida y eso que lo hacía con la boca en vez de usar las fosas nasales.

De pronto, el cuerpo de Armin empezó a sentir unas sacudidas. Alguien lo estaba moviendo de un lado para otro con el fin de hacerlo reaccionar. Armin pudo oír vagamente las palabras de su emisor.

-¡Armin! ¡Armin! ¡Armin! ¡Por favor amigo, reacciona! –decía el interlocutor.

La voz sonaba joven y enérgica. El emisor tenía que ser un adolescente casi de la misma edad que Armin. Sin duda, no era un soldado de la guarnición sino uno de sus compañeros cadetes. Armin hizo un esfuerzo para recobrar la compostura. La visión se le fue aclarando poco a poco. El muchacho pudo ver el rostro de su emisor. Era uno de sus compañeros: Connie Springer.

-¡Armin! ¡Di algo! –seguía insistiendo Connie.

-Connie… -dijo Armin con dificultad.

-¡Armin! –exclamó Connie satisfecho- ¡Gracias a Dios que estas bien! Parecías un muerto.

Armin empezó a observar todo el panorama. El distrito de Trost había sido azotado por un grotesco clima nublado. La atmósfera veraniega desapareció por completo. Armin tuvo que haber estado en trance por al menos 1 hora. El muchacho siguió observando y se percató de que seguía en la misma azotea de antes. No se había movido ni Connie lo llevó a otro lugar. Detrás de Connie, se encontraba el escuadrón de este mismo (o lo que quedaba). Armin vio a Christa, Sasha y a Ymir. Solo eran 4 soldados de un escuadrón de 7. Armin no podía ver a los 2 cadetes restantes ni al soldado de la guarnición que los acompañó durante la misión.

-Oye, Armin. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? Te encontré así todo tieso. Fuiste bastante afortunado de que un titán no se haya cruzado contigo antes que yo –explicó Connie- ¿Dónde está tu escuadrón? ¿Dónde están Eren, Mina, Thomas y los demás?

Cuando Connie mencionó eso, las imágenes desgarradoras de las muertes de sus compañeros pasaron por la cabeza de Armin. Sin poder resistir el trauma, Armin volvió a sucumbir a la desesperación.

-¡AHHH! –gritó Armin angustiado- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡TODO ES MI CULPA! ¡DEJAME MORIR!

Connie se sobresaltó tras ver la brusca reacción de Armin.

-¡Armin! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Solo dime que fue lo pasó! –pronunció Connie nervioso- ¡Armin!

Armin empezó a llorar. El muchacho se tapó los ojos para que sus compañeros no presenciaran su debilidad.

-Armin… -pronunció Connie.

Connie no podía culpar a Armin. Él también se sentía al borde del colapso por todo lo que presenció. Sin embargo, no quería creer que sus compañeros murieron sin más.

-Armin, solo quiero saber que… -dijo Connie pero fue interrumpido por Ymir.

-Déjalo, Connie –pronunció Ymir fríamente- No te va a decir nada. Es obvio que todo su escuadrón fue asesinado por los titanes. Él fue el único sobreviviente.

Connie volteó la cabeza para responderle a Ymir.

-¿¡De que estás hablando, Ymir?! –exclamó Connie fastidiado- Armin todavía no ha dicho nada. Tal vez…

-¡Tal vez nada! –respondió Ymir bruscamente- Mira a tu alrededor, Connie. Si alguien hubiera sobrevivido, ya lo habríamos encontrado como hicimos con Armin. El chico tiene mucha suerte de estar entero. Solo cárgalo y salgamos de aquí. Recibimos una orden de retirada ¿no es cierto?

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! –gritó Connie- ¡Yo no pienso irme de aquí hasta que hayamos encontrado a nuestros compañeros! …o aunque sea sus cuerpos.

-Ya todos están muertos o a punto de estarlo, déjalo Connie –dijo Ymir ya casi sin energías.

-¡Tú no puedes saber eso con certeza! Tal vez estén atrapados o acorralados y necesitan nuestra ayuda para vivir –dijo Connie- Lo que pasa aquí, Ymir. ¡Es que eres una cobarde! ¡Mina tenía razón sobre ti! Tienes tanto miedo por perder que te impide hacer un intento.

Ymir no se enfureció por lo que Connie acababa de decir.

-Connie, por primera vez en todo el tiempo en el que estuve contigo, dijiste algo bastante inteligente –sentenció Ymir en voz baja.

-¡Connie, ya basta! –exclamó Christa de forma apaciguadora- Desquitarte con Ymir no hará que nuestros compañeros aparezcan.

-Maldición… -pronunció Connie.

Sasha, quien había estado escuchando la discusión de sus compañeros, decidió tomar partido con Connie y se acercó a Armin para intentar averiguar el estado de sus compañeros.

-Vamos, Armin. –suplicó Sasha- Tienes que saber algo. No es posible que hayas perdido a nuestros compañeros sin saber absolutamente nada.

Ahora que Armin estaba un poco más calmado, hizo un esfuerzo para rememorar lo sucedido. Recordó que Eren, Thomas, Nac, Mylius y su superior murieron sin dudarlo. Todo pasó frente a él. En ese momento, Armin recordó a Mina, a quien vio tirada en la calle intentando ponerse de pie para continuar la batalla.

-Creo que la última vez que vi a alguien con vida fue allá… –señaló Armin- Debajo en la calle, Mina aún no había sido atrapada… Tal vez siga ahí…

-Eso era lo que quería, Armin –dijo Connie sonriendo- Vayamos a por Mina. Tal vez está igual de petrificada como tú por todo este embrollo y necesita de nosotros.

Tras escuchar eso, Sasha se adelantó a su escuadrón y fue hasta el borde del techo para dar una mirada general a la calle. Si Armin decía la verdad, Mina tendría que estar por ahí en algún lado escondiéndose de los titanes. Sasha había crecido cazando en las montañas. Era toda una experta para determinar la ubicación de distintas formas de vida. Con su visión de águila, Sasha buscaba a Mina por todos los alrededores cercanos. Pero no veía, ni escuchaba ni sentía a su compañera. Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue un charco de sangre desde el último lugar donde Armin vio a Mina. Sasha forzó más la mirada y se percató de algo que la dejo helada.

-Una hoja de espada… -pronunció Sasha- Hay una hoja tirada cubierta de sangre.

La hoja estaba completamente rota. Sasha dedujo que Mina había utilizado sus últimas fuerzas para acabar con algún titán pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, no cortó correctamente al titán y eso ocasiono la ruptura de su espada. Sasha ya no quería imaginar lo que sucedió después.

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó Sasha entristecida- De todos nosotros… ¿Por qué le tuvo que tocar a Mina tan pronto?

-¿Mina está muerta? –dijo Christa con una expresión sombría

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Ymir sorprendida.

-Maldición… -pronunció Connie desesperanzado.

-Lo lamentó… -dijo Armin con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Pude salvar a Mina! ¡Pude salvar a todos pero el miedo me venció! No he cambiado para nada. Sigo siendo el mismo cobarde e inútil de siempre.

Las palabras de Armin fueron suficientes para bajarles la moral a Connie y el resto. Pero al menos ya no tendrían que regresar y volver a pelear contra los titanes. Aun así iban a regresar con un mal sabor en la boca, ni siquiera uno agridulce, sino un sabor tan amargo como la muerte misma. Pasaron muchísimas cosas ese mismo día y no pudieron remediar ninguna de ellas a pesar de todo su entrenamiento.

-_Mina…_ -dijo Ymir en su mente mientras miraba al cielo- _¿Qué es esta sensación? Yo no tuve nada que ver con tu muerte pero me siento horriblemente culpable. Yo jamás me preocupe por nadie que por mí misma y jamás he sentido un remordimiento tan profundo que el que siento ahora. ¿Qué diablos me has hecho, Mina?_

Mientras estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, una gota de lluvia cayó en la cara de Ymir. La gota se deslizo desde su frente, pasando por su ojo, luego a la mejilla hasta terminar en su mentón.

-_Hasta la lluvia quiere que llore por tu pérdida _–siguió pensando Ymir- _Pero, eso no servirá de nada. No importa cuánto lloré, las vidas que perdió la humanidad hoy no serán repuestas. Mina, a pesar de todas nuestras peleas, discusiones y desacuerdos, debo admitir que me siento muy apenada por ti. Mi vida diaria no será la misma sin tu presencia y tus sobre exaltados idealismos… Tenías todo para continuar, a diferencia de mí que soy una buena para nada que le teme mucho a la idea de pelear con los titanes… Maldición… merecías otro final, Mina._

Ymir recordó en esos momentos, toda pequeña interacción que tuvo con Mina desde que la conocía. No fueron buenos momentos para ninguna de las dos. Mantenían una fuerte amienemistad. Sin embargo, Ymir ya sentía el peso de la ausencia de Mina para el futuro. Las palabras y el actuar de Mina generaron un impacto en la consciencia de Ymir a pesar de que está no se percataba de ello, pero si lo sentía desde lo más hondo de su alma porque era simplemente inevitable. No existe ningún individuo que ande en la vida sin importarle las cosas o los demás; Ymir no era la excepción.

-Muchachos… -dijo Armin sutilmente- ¿Dónde está el resto de su escuadrón? Me percate de eso antes. Ustedes tampoco están completos.

Connie intentó recobrar su confianza en sí mismo para contestarle a Armin formalmente (como todo un soldado que lucha por no mostrar emoción por sus amigos caídos).

-Franz y nuestro superior de la Guarnición murieron –contestó Connie firmemente- Dios, que bueno que no viste nada de eso porque a Franz… prefiero no recordarlo.

-Entiendo –pronunció Armin débilmente.

-Sin embargo, aún no sabemos dónde está Hannah –añadió Sasha- Me gustaría creer que sigue viva pero después de todo lo que vi, prefiero no hacerme ilusiones.

Ymir, sin querer, recordó lo que le pasó al soldado de la guarnición que la acompañó junto a sus compañeros: Un titán de 10 metros le destrozó el cráneo con sus dientes. Ymir estuvo frente a frente del soldado cuando eso sucedió. En vez de intentar ayudar a su superior, Ymir tan solo sintió mucho alivio de que haya sido él quien murió y no ella. Todavía recordaba los pedazos de cráneo que salieron disparados cuando el titán mordisqueaba la cabeza. Jamás lo olvidaría.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer –sentenció Armin- Vámonos… por favor.

-La humanidad ha perdido… otra vez –sentenció Christa cabizbaja.

Armin y sus compañeros salieron del área para evitar encuentros con más titanes. Iban a regresar al cuartel general de la Guarnición para ver si habían quedado más sobrevivientes.

La lluvia se intensificó más en el distrito de Trost. Las pisadas de los titanes avanzando estremecían los charcos de agua. La humedad aumentó y hacía correr la sangre de los defensores caídos de Trost. Las gotas sonaban con fuerza cuando chocaban con los tejados de las casas. Los soldados, cadetes y civiles en Trost quedaron empapados en medio de todo el frío. Si los titanes no los mataban primero, una fuerte fiebre a causa de la humedad sería lo que termine con sus vidas. De todos modos, ya no les importaba morir, no después de todo lo sufrido últimamente a causa de los titanes.

Las botas de una cadete pisaban el suelo mojado al caminar. Ella estaba herida y exhausta tanto física como mentalmente. La muchacha cogió una venda de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta militar y la usó para cubrir la herida sangrante de su brazo derecho. Su respiración mantenía un ritmo entrecortado. Apenas podía mantenerse de pie. De vez en cuando, sostenía su cuerpo con una de las paredes de los edificios del distrito. Cuando la cadete levantó la mirada, vio como el último rayo de sol desaparecía entre las nubes y la lluvia. Este rayo solo pudo reflejar su rostro. El último resplandor veraniego fue alcanzado por Mina Carolina. Ella aún vivía.

Cuando el distrito de Trost quedo en la penumbra, Mina volvió a ver la herida de su brazo. La venda absorbió la sangre hasta quedar parcialmente pintada de color rojo, una forma de arte enfermizo que solo se podía ver en la guerra. Esa fue la primera marca de guerra que Mina obtuvo, su primer titán asesinado.

Al momento en ser atrapada por el titán, Mina cogió la espada colgando de su equipo y cuando el titán se acercó lo suficiente, ella estocó directo a los ojos del titán. Este, al perder su visión, soltó a Mina desesperadamente para cubrirse los ojos. Ella cayó directo al suelo pero esta vez el impacto, no le provocó ningún tipo de dolor fuerte. Sin embargo, el titán no escapó, seguía ahí parado, Mina lo insultó debido a la rabia que sentía. Este, guiado por el sonido de la voz de Mina, se lanzó encima de ella. Mina esquivó el golpe, pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que ella estrelló su brazo con el suelo bruscamente, ocasionándole una herida. Aprovechando que el titán estaba tirado en el suelo, Mina saltó y cortó su nuca con la espada. El golpe fue tan brusco y repentino que la hoja de Mina se rompió y cayó al suelo cubierta con la sangre del titán. Ella no hizo más que escapar del área, asumiendo que Armin había muerto al igual que Eren. El cadáver del titán se desintegró mientras desprendía un gran vapor de humo.

La herida provocada por el impacto no empezó sangrando, los movimientos de Mina alrededor de las calles de Trost hicieron que se abriera. Sin ningún médico militar a su lado, Mina solo pudo combatir la hemorragia con una venda rudimentaria que se trajo del cuartel antes de partir.

-Definitivamente, no esperaba que mi primera eliminación sería de esa manera –se lamentó Mina- Armin, Eren, Thomas… Les ruego que perdonen mi debilidad… Me distraje y deje llevarme por el nerviosismo. Pude haber evitado que ese titán me arrastre. Estoy segura de ello. De no ser por ese desgraciado, los hubiera salvado. Pero al menos lo maté.

A pesar de la poca moral que tenía en esos momentos, Mina intentó enfocarse en la misión y en su entrenamiento.

-En casos como este, debo reagruparme con los escuadrones restantes para organizar la retirada –pronunció Mina intentando sonar firme- Mis superiores ya deben estar al tanto de nuestra situación. Los titanes nos han superado. No creo que vaya a ser ejecutada por deserción. ¡Una retirada es lo que haría un soldado sensato en esta situación! ¿Cierto?

Mina levantó la mirada para buscar a algún compañero suyo o superior. No veía a ninguna sola alma en las calles de Trost.

-¿Dónde están todos? –se dijo Mina a sí misma.

Mina no logró visualizar ni escuchar a nadie. La lluvia bloqueaba todo tipo de sonido con su estruendo característico. La oscuridad del ambienta también dificultaba la labor de Mina. Esta no quiso perder las esperanzas y continúo avanzando por las calles esperando finalmente encontrar a alguien. Naturalmente, las dolencias de su cuerpo, le impedían movilizarse como normalmente lo hacía. Cuando Mina decidió apoyarse sobre una pared para mantener el equilibrio, fue recibida por un cálido y desagradable líquido manchando la pared.

Cuando Mina dirigió rápidamente la mirada hacia el líquido que terminó manchando sus dedos, se percató de que era sangre. Ella se sobresaltó tras dicho descubrimiento. La sangre venía del cadáver inerte de un soldado de la guarnición, el cual se encontraba tan solo a unos pasos de la pared ensangrentada. Mina ni siquiera se percató del cadáver ni del nauseabundo olor que desprendía cuando se acercó al área. Estaba más que claro que un titán fue quien acabo con la vida del soldado. La cabeza fue destrozada por completo. Ni siquiera su madre lograría identificarlo. Varios pedazos de su cráneo yacían en el suelo.

Mina casi vomita tras presenciar la escena, ella corrió movida por la desesperación. Mientras seguía avanzando por la ciudad, veía muchos más charcos de sangres y restos de los soldados caídos.

-_Este mundo en verdad es el Infierno _–sentenció Mina en su mente- _Cuanta muerte y destrucción. La humanidad no ha cambiado nada de nada. Espere mucho de esta batalla. Se suponía que iba a ser nuestro contraataque. Nuestra añorada victoria… Nuestro primer paso a la libertad…_

Por estar absorta en sus pensamientos, Mina tropezó con el cadáver de uno de sus compañeros cadetes y cayó al suelo sin poder amortiguar su caída. La herida de su brazo empeoró gracias a ese impacto. Mina sostuvo su brazo fuertemente para mitigar el dolor.

-_Sigo siendo la misma niña ingenua y estúpida de hace 5 años _–se lamentó Mina mentalmente-_ Desde que el Titán Acorazado me arrebató mi hogar, no he hecho nada más que tropezar mientras veía como todos los demás se desmoronaban, ignoraban la realidad o no creían en nuestra victoria. ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡No puede ser que todos estos soldados hayan muerto en vano!_

Mina se levantó con resignación y decidió continuar con su camino. Ella no avanzó ni media calle más cuando escuchó a alguien gritar por ayuda. Mina fue rápidamente hasta la llamada de auxilio y encontró a una de sus compañeras: Hannah. Mina vio que Hannah intentaba reanimar a Franz por medio del RCP.

-¿Hannah? –pronunció Mina.

-¡Mina! ¡Ayúdame, por favor! –gritó Hannah al momento de ver a Mina- ¡Es Franz! ¡No despierta! ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

-Tranquila, Hannah –dijo Mina quien se acercó a la pareja- Solo déjame…

Cuando Mina vio a Franz por completo, casi grita del terror. Franz estaba partido a la mitad, su cintura y piernas fueron devoradas por un titán. Los intestinos del pobre muchacho eran completamente visibles. Franz estaba muerto. Mina impactada retornó la mirada a Hannah.

-¿¡Por qué te has quedado ahí parada, Mina?! ¡Ayuda a Franz! –exclamó Franz.

-Hannah… ¡Franz está muerto! –gritó Mina.

-¡¿De que estas hablando?! –se quejó Hannah- ¡Aun podemos salvarlo! ¡Si tan solo me dieras una mano!

-Hannah, por amor de Dios. ¿¡No puedes verlo!? –dijo Mina un poco enojada- Franz no se va levantar, nunca más. Tenemos que irnos antes de que vengan más titanes.

-¡No podemos dejar a Franz aquí! –dijo Hannah desgarradoramente- ¡FRANZ! ¡Por favor!

-Detente, por favor… -pronuncio Mina en voz baja.

Mina llegó a la conclusión de que Hannah perdió la noción de la realidad por completo. Ni aunque la saque de ahí a la fuerza, no iba a hacer que aceptara la muerte de Franz y se ponga a salvo. La muerte estaba dibujada en el rostro de Hannah. Ella misma decidió no continuar por la pérdida de Franz. A lo lejos, Mina escuchó pisadas. Sin duda, era un titán. Se estaba acercando. Mina intentó advertirle a Hannah del peligro inminente pero esta seguía creyendo que podía traer de vuelta a Franz.

-Lo lamento mucho, Hannah –dijo Mina quien empezó a alejarse del lugar.

-¿¡Mina?! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Ayúdanos! –gritó Hannah- ¡MINA! ¡REGRESA!

El titán eventualmente llegó hasta Hannah. La cogió con sus manos y se la llevó directo a la boca. Esta, en vez de sacar sus espadas y luchar, le gritó al cadáver de Franz para que la ayudara. Obviamente, no sucedió nada extraordinario y Hannah fue devorada. Al menos, pudo reunirse con Franz.

Mina se sintió fatal tras semejante decisión. Casi no se sintió como ella misma al abandonar a Hannah de esa manera. Su instinto de supervivencia fue lo que la obligó a resguardarse y dejar a Hannah a su suerte. Ese pequeño suceso le recordó a la muerte de Uriel, hace 5 años. Rico hizo lo mismo. Dejó a Uriel a atrás para que el Titán Acorazado se distrajera con él y ella y Mina pudieran escapar.

Mina comprendió en ese momento que fue lo que le llevó a Rico tomar tal decisión y porque se sentía tan culpable a pesar de no ser la causante de la muerte de su hermano: el instinto pragmático y natural de supervivencia. Dejas de ser tú mismo cuando tu vida corre peligro. Las cosas suceden tan rápido y solo tienes un pequeño momento decisivo para vivir. Tomarás cualquier oportunidad sin importar los resultados más allá de tu vida y la de tus compañeros más cercanos.

Mientras tanto, en el lado este del Distrito de Trost, unos titanes avanzaban individualmente. Se habían alejado de la horda principal ya que fueron atraídos por unos cadetes que huían despavoridos de la acción. Un titán de 11 metros había acorralado a una cadete. La muchacha estaba tan asustada que no pensó en usar su equipo. Esta solo gritaba al titán y se cubría la cabeza desesperadamente.

-¡Lárgate! ¡Desaparece! ¡Aléjate de mí! –gritaba la muchacha.

Obviamente, el titán hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la cadete y estiró su brazo para cogerla. Antes de que el titán pudiera alcanzar a su presa, otra cadete apareció detrás suyo usando el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y le rebanó la nuca con una precisión impecable. El titán murió instantáneamente sin poder regenerarse y cayó al suelo. Annie Leonhart fue su asesina.

Annie limpió la sangre de sus espadas tras acabar con el titán.

-¿Estas bien? –dijo Annie secamente- ¿Por qué no intentaste atacar al titán si tenías tu equipo preparado? Se supone que entrenamos por 3 años para mantener la cabeza fría en emergencias. ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que aprendiste?

La cadete quedó asombrada tras escuchar las palabras de Annie. No podía creer que Annie estuviera tan calmada en una situación como esa.

-¡¿De que estas hablando?! –replicó la cadete- ¡Estaba acorralada y asustada! ¡Una persona normal no hubiera podido hacer nada en una situación así!

Annie no hizo más que mirar fijamente a la cadete con esa singular expresión vacía y gélida suya. Eso ocasionó que la cadete cerrará la boca y dejará de reclamarle a Annie.

-Lo siento… Gracias por salvarme… -se disculpó la cadete.

-No hay de que –dijo Annie casualmente como si nada hubiera pasado- Salgamos de la calle. No es seguro aquí.

La cadete asintió y siguió a Annie hasta subir a los techos de los edificios. Annie no lo demostraba por fuera pero por dentro, repitió una y otra vez las palabras de su compañera.

_-Una persona normal no hubiera podido hacer nada en una situación así… _-dijo Annie en su mente- ¿_Que estaba insinuando? ¿Acaso dijo que no soy normal? … No sabe de lo que habla. Por supuesto que soy normal… ¿o eso es lo que pienso yo?_

-¿Dónde está tu escuadrón? –preguntó la chica.

Sus palabras truncaron los pensamientos de Annie.

-Tienen que estar por aquí en algún lado… -contestó Annie casi sin pensarlo.

-No estarán muertos, ¿verdad? –dijo la cadete un poco asustada.

-No, claro que no. Al menos no todos. Algunos habrán sobrevivido –contestó Annie.

-Genial… -pronunció la cadete lastimosamente.

-Solo sígueme y estarás bien –finalizó Annie.

Ambas cadetes usaron sus equipos para movilizarse a través de los techos de los distintos edificios de Trost. Donde quiera que dirigieran la mirada, solo presenciaban destrucción y charcos de sangre. El olor de muerto llegaba hasta Annie quien estaba en el cielo. Su olfato estaba casi tan desarrollado como su vista. La lluvia rozaba su piel al atravesar ligeramente su uniforme. Mientras surcaba los cielos con el equipo, Annie solo podía pensar en todos esos pobres soldados de la guarnición y cadetes que perecieron a manos de los titanes.

-_En este mundo, los fuertes devoran a los débiles e inútiles._ –dijo Annie en su mente- ¿_Eso no es lo que siempre intentabas enseñarme, padre?_

En medio de todo el ambiente lúgubre, Annie recordó aquella valiosa lección que su difunto padre le transmitió cuando tenía tan solo 9 años. Fue un año antes de la caída del Muro María y toda la catástrofe de la humanidad: _"Este mundo es cruel, Annie; y ninguna cosa que hagas podrá cambiar eso"_

Annie vivía sola con su padre en una casa bastante grande del pueblo Jinei, ubicado en el suroeste del Muro María. Era una zona bastante tranquila rodeada de árboles y un rio atravesaba el pueblo. No tenía muchos peces para comer, pero los pobladores podían saciar su sed con el agua o limpiar sus vestimentas y herramientas que usaban a diario.

Los padres de Annie nacieron y se conocieron en ese mismo lugar. Eventualmente, se enamoraron, casaron y concibieron a Annie. La pequeña Annie apenas recordaba esos días que pasó con su madre. Ella falleció de una enfermedad cuando Annie tenía tan solo 5 años. La niña ni recordaba su voz o su personalidad. Solo sabía que su madre la quiso mucho desde su primer día de vida y en los momentos más catastróficos de la humanidad, Annie hubiera dado lo que sea para obtener el consuelo de su madre.

Tras la muerte de su madre, el padre de Annie entró en una profunda depresión. No se hablaba con nadie y consumía sin sabor su comida. Annie si recordaba bien aquellos episodios sombríos que tuvo su padre durante la viudez.

Uno de ellos consistió en severas jornadas de entrenamiento a la que su padre la sometió con el fin de "enseñarle a protegerse a sí misma". Estaba más que claro que el señor Leonhart quedó tan marcado por la muerte de su esposa, que ahora quería mantener a su única hija tan segura como pudiera. Por más raro que suene, obligar a Annie a aprender combate cuerpo a cuerpo a tan temprana edad, era una forma de "sobreprotegerla". Mucho antes de los eventos catastróficos vividos por la humanidad, Annie ya estaba siendo formada como una soldado por su propio padre.

-¡Golpea más duro, Annie! –gritaba- ¡Recuerda, siempre golpea con los nudillos! ¡Nunca con la palma ni con los dedos!

Annie tenía que golpear por horas unos pesados muñecos de tamaño humano como su prueba de fuerza. La pequeña siempre terminaba con las manos ardiendo por semejante práctica. Varias veces terminó con los nudillos ensangrentados. El ardor la hacía llorar a lo que su padre respondía con gritos.

-¡No llores, Annie! ¡Si tan solo estás entrenando! ¡Llorar solo muestra lo débil que eres a tu adversario!

Los gritos de su padre eran tan fuertes e intimidantes que Annie se secaba las lágrimas casi al instante por temor a mayores represalias por parte de él. Eso era una parte del entrenamiento, la siguiente era peor: aprender las técnicas de combate. Ahora no solo bastaba con golpear a los muñecos, sino derribarlos de forma táctica y con mucha destreza haciendo uso de las técnicas de pelea.

El señor Leonhart le reveló a su hija que las técnicas que él usaba provenían del antiguo mundo. Aquel mundo que sucumbió a los titanes y el cual la humanidad abandonó por la fuerza para construir el nuevo mundo de las murallas. No había registro literario ni histórico restante sobre las artes de combate que la humanidad alguna vez dominó en el viejo mundo. Por eso, el ejército de las murallas no tenía ni la más mínima idea de ellas.

Annie descubrió que su familia: los Leonhart; fueron muy asiduos al combate cuerpo a cuerpo por muchísimas generaciones. Supo que en el viejo mundo, había una gran cantidad de criminales y ladrones que atentaban contra los inocentes y sus propiedades. Eran mucho peores que los titanes (según el señor Leonhart). Esos vándalos amenazaban a los demás, asesinaban, robaban, secuestraban e incluso violaban mujeres y niños. La familia Leonhart jamás confió en ninguna autoridad u organismo público para defenderse de los criminales sino que ellos mismos aprendieron a usar sus cuerpos como armas para protegerse de los ladrones.

Vivían bien con sus tierras y propiedades hasta la aparición de los titanes. La humanidad entera quedó desplazada hacía las murallas. Muchísimas familias y linajes desaparecieron a causa de los titanes. Los Leonhart sobrevivieron, sin embargo, quedaron abrumados por aquel nuevo enemigo, el cual era completamente inmune a sus técnicas marciales debido a su gigantesco tamaño. Eso sin mencionar, que perdieron su hogar por resguardarse en las murallas y sus números empezaron a disminuir a lo largo de los siglos dentro de las murallas.

Annie era la última descendiente de ese linaje y esa fue otra de las razones por las que su padre vio necesario enseñarle las técnicas de la familia. Sin embargo, la pequeña Annie no veía necesario pelear en ese nuevo mundo. Ella también creyó en algún momento en esa "paz ilusoria" otorgada por las murallas. No fue sino hasta ese día en el que descubrió que el mundo no funcionaba así.

Un fin de semana, Annie se encontraba fuera de casa recorriendo el rio que surcaba su pueblo. No tenía ningún amigo. Todo el tiempo que pudo pasar haciendo amistades, fue consumido por las duras sesiones de entrenamiento de su padre. Además, él mismo le dijo que no se alejará de su casa porque las calles podrían ser peligrosas, sobre todo para una niña como Annie. Eso formó un carácter cerrado y gélido en Annie.

Annie pasaba sus ratos libres cerca del rio. A veces, se remojaba en él para mantenerse fresca o simplemente se quedaba leyendo un libro mientras escuchaba el sonido del agua pasar. Ese fin de semana, algo complemente diferente sucedió. En medio de las aguas, algo se movía salpicándolas para nadar contra corriente.

-¿Qué es eso? –se preguntó Annie.

Annie, inocentemente, se acercó hacía el rio y saltó encima de ella un extraño animal. Annie se sobresaltó y cayó al suelo un tanto asustada. Cuando divisó bien al animal, se percató de que no era una bestia atemorizante como un lobo o una serpiente. Era un pequeño mamífero de pelaje castaño, cuerpo largo y esbelto, ojos negros y con unos divertidos bigotes diminutos.

-¿Quién eres tú, amiguito? –dijo Annie dulcemente.

Ella perdió todo tipo de temor cuando se acercó al animal y lo cogió con ambas manos. El animal no se resistió en lo absoluto ni intentó huir o morder a Annie.

-Tu piel es tan suave –dijo Annie alegre mientras acariciaba al animal- ¿Qué hacías allá en el rio?

El animal respondió sacudiendo su cuerpo para secarse del agua. Esta chocó con Annie pero a ella no le disgusto para nada, más bien soltó una risa.

-Eres muy tierno. ¿Quieres venir a casa conmigo? –sugirió Annie susurrando al oído de la criaturita.

Este no mostró señas de desagrado, por lo que Annie no hizo más que llevárselo consigo. Annie escondió al pequeño dentro de su abrigo para que su padre no lo viera. Annie tenía un presentimiento de que su padre iría a echar al animal si lo veía. Así que Annie decidió ocultarlo. La casa de Annie era bastante grande, casi tanto como las residencias de un noble del Muro Sina. Su padre sería incapaz de encontrar por casualidad al animal en semejante vivienda.

Antes de cualquier cosa, Annie quiso averiguar qué clase de animal era. Ella jamás había visto criatura alguna como la que se encontró en el rio. Así que decidió traérselo a la biblioteca personal de su padre para identificar a la criatura en algunos libros sobre biología animal.

-Primero quiero ver que eres. –dijo Annie- Yo soy una humana. Me pregunto qué serás tú.

Annie comenzó a revisar las centenares de páginas sobre animales recopilados dentro de las murallas. Afortunadamente, el libro contaba con ilustraciones de los ejemplares, lo que facilitó mucho la búsqueda. Tras varios minutos de búsqueda, Annie encontró a un ejemplar con mucha similitud con su nuevo amigo.

-¡Te pareces mucho a este que esta acá! –pronunció Annie emocionada- Veamos… Aquí dice que eres un "_lutrinae_"… ¿Qué?... OH, espera…Nutria, sí. Dice que eres una nutria. ¿Es verdad eso, pequeñito?

La nutria respondió frotando su cabeza con la mejilla de Annie. Esta soltó otra risa por las caricias del animal.

-Te llamaré "Rupert" –sentenció Annie- ¿Te gusta, pequeñito?

La nutria se acurrucó más en los brazos de Annie. Esta, conmovida, le dio un beso en la frente.

-Crees que soy tu mamá, ¿no? –dijo Annie alegre- Te cuidaré mucho, Rupert. Dormirás conmigo, te alimentaré y jugaremos siempre ¿vale?

Así fue como Annie hizo a su primer "amigo": la nutria Rupert. Ella acogió a Rupert dentro de su hogar y lo cuidaba muy atentamente. Le daba parte de su comida, lo bañaba en las noches, lo acariciaba, rascaba su piel para quitarle los piojos y lo dejaba dormir encima detrás de su almohada. Todo eso a escondidas de su padre. El señor Leonhart estuvo en varias ocasiones cerca de descubrir Rupert pero Annie siempre lograba engañarlo o hacer que se olvidará del tema con otra cosa.

Rupert hacía que el corazón seco de Annie se cubriera de calor y regocijo. Cuidaba a Rupert como si se tratara de un ser humano bastante cercano a ella, el cual conocía de toda la vida. Sin embargo, ese mismo año, Annie aprendió que las cosas buenas no duran demasiado en su mundo.

Había pasado un mes desde que Annie adoptó a Rupert, ambos salieron a pasear al bosque. Ella había dejado a la nutria en el suelo para que pudiera caminar con libertad. Annie, entonces, decidió ponerse a jugar con él. Ella cogió una rama del suelo y la lanzó.

-¡Cógela, Rupert! –gritó Annie.

Rupert se paró en 2 patas y cogió la rama cuando estuvo a punto de caer encima suyo.

-¡Muy bien! –exclamó Annie alegre- Ahora tráemela, muchacho.

Rupert le devolvió el objeto a Annie. Esta, maravillada por las habilidades de Rupert, quiso hacer algo más desafiante para él.

-Muy bien, Rupert. Pero ahora será más difícil para que te diviertas más.

Annie tomó impulso con su brazo y lanzó fuertemente la rama. Esta aterrizó lejos de ella y Rupert cerca de unos cerezos. Rupert, obviamente, no pudo coger la rama en pleno vuelo por la velocidad y altura a la que fueron lanzadas.

-No te preocupes, Rupert. Creo que me excedí un poco –se disculpó Annie- Ve y trae la rama, amigo.

Rupert, obedientemente, fue directo a buscar la rama. Annie se quedó detrás esperándolo.

-Rupert, ¿ya la encontraste? –preguntó Annie.

Rupert no hizo ningún ruido.

-Al parecer no. No te demores, ¿vale?

Pero Rupert se demoró. Se estaba demorando demasiado. Annie no creía haber lanzado la rama tan lejos como para hacer que Rupert tuviera un largo camino por recorrer.

-¿Rupert? –se preguntó Annie- ¿Dónde se ha ido? ¿Por qué se demora tanto?

Annie decidió ir a por su amigo. Ella siguió las huellas de Rupert hasta llegar a los cerezos en los cuales había caído la rama que tiró antes. En efecto, la rama seguía ahí pero no había rastro de Rupert. Las huellas se detenían a 1 metro de la rama. Es como si Rupert hubiera decidido ya no ir a recogerla.

-Las huellas se detienen hasta aquí. ¿Dónde está? –se preguntó Annie esta vez más nerviosa.

Annie intentó llamar a Rupert pero la nutria no salía. Estuvo así por un buen rato hasta que escuchó un crujido proveniente de un arbusto. Cuando Annie se acercó y vio a través del arbusto, el corazón casi se le salió del pecho. Ahí mismo, frente suyo, vio como Rupert estaba siendo devorado por un zorro. El carnívoro mordía violentamente el cuello de Rupert. La pobre nutria hacía nulos esfuerzos por zafarse al depredador. Rupert perdía sangre a cantaros. Annie se quedó congelada. Los ojos de su amigo la veían petrificados ante su posible muerte.

-Detente… -pronunció Annie- Deja a Rupert…

Obviamente el zorro no le hizo caso y continuo merendándose a la nutria.

-Oye, detente –repitió Annie- Por favor…

La piel de la niña quedó más pálida de lo normal y sus ojos empezaron a dilatarse por presenciar tan grotesca escena. En ese momento, Annie dejó de pensar y su instinto la condujo desde ahí.

-Detente, suéltalo –dijo Annie un poco enfadado- ¡DEJALO! ¡AHORA MISMO! ¡MISERABLE!

Annie explotó de la rabia y le propinó una fuerte patada al zorro. Gracias al riguroso entrenamiento de su padre, la patada de Annie llegó a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar al depredador. Acto seguido, ella fue a recoger a su pobre Rupert, quien agonizaba en silencio debido a las letales heridas.

-¡OH no no no no no! –pronuncio Annie desesperada- No te preocupes, Rupert. ¡Te vas poner bien! ¡Oh Dios, te juro que te voy a sanar!

El zorro volvió a ponerse de pie y esta vez ya no iba a por Rupert sino a por Annie, quien había interrumpido su almuerzo. El carnívoro esprintó hasta la niña y la mordió fuertemente en la rodilla derecha. Annie gritó del dolor debido a la pérdida de sangre y cayó al suelo. En el acto, soltó bruscamente a Rupert, quien cayó a 2 metros de Annie. El zorro se subió encima de Annie con la intención de morderle el cuello y matarla. Annie colocó su brazo frente al zorro para evitar que este lastimara partes vitales como la cabeza o el cuello. El zorro respondió mordiendo su brazo hasta hacerla sangrar. Annie intentó golpearlo con su otro brazo pero el zorro resultó más astuto de lo que pensaba.

Al momento de atacarlo por segunda vez, el zorro bajo la cabeza para hacer creer a Annie que lo estaba lastimando. Annie disminuyó sus fuerzas gracias a esa falsa señal de victoria hasta que el zorro empezó a morder su pecho. Los dientes del animal escarbaban sus huesos desde fuera. Annie empujó al zorro para evitar más daño. Cuando intentó ponerse de pie para huir con Rupert, la visión se le comenzó a poner borrosa.

-¿Qué me pasá? -se preguntó Annie débilmente- Quiero escapar con mi amigo pero no puedo…

Ella había perdido demasiada sangre para su edad. Un adulto o adolescente habría sido capaz de continuar con semejante pérdida de sangre pero una niña como Annie no. La sangre todavía salía desde su rodilla, brazo y pecho. El ardor era mil veces superior al ardor que sentía cuando entrenaba.

-Alguien, ayúdeme… Por favor… -dijo Annie- No quiero morir…Tengo miedo…

El zorro se puso nuevamente de pie para atacar a Annie. La niña no iba a resistir una buena mordida más. Annie se arrodilló con el fin de tomar aliento antes de emprender una nueva carrera pero el zorro no se lo permitió. Este se abalanzó nuevamente sobre ella y la mordió en el hombro. Annie no podía permitir que salga más sangre desde esa cuarta herida. Un poco más y moriría a manos del canido. Su mirada borrosa se esclareció cuando divisó a Rupert. A lo mucho, la nutria tenía 5 minutos restantes de vida si Annie no lo ayudaba.

-Le prometí que lo protegería –sentenció Annie- Ese pequeño depositó sus confianzas en mí. ¡Tengo que salvarlo de este miserable!

Annie divisó una roca cerca de ella. Con su brazo derecho, cogió la roca y antes de que el zorro pudiera degustarse más con su carne. Annie lo golpeó con el material. El zorro cayó fulminado tras el impacto pero Annie no se detuvo. Ella siguió golpeando con la roca al depredador hasta dejar su cráneo hecho trizas y todos sus sesos en el pasto. Annie terminó completamente agitada tras la situación. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación cercana a la muerte.

Ella no dijo ni hizo nada más que recoger a Rupert y salir de ese lugar. Annie regresó a su hogar pero justo antes de poder tocar la puerta, se desmayó en pleno patio debido a la pérdida de sangre. Ella no lo sabía, pero Rupert se acurrucó en sus brazos para quedarse dormido y tener una muerte tranquila.

Cuando Annie despertó, se encontró en su cama. Su padre estaba sentado en frente. Todas sus heridas habían sido vendadas y la infección provocada fue disuelta con ungüento. Fue su padre quien la recogió del patio y la atendió.

-¿Papá? –pronunció Annie.

-Annie, ¡¿qué fue lo pasó?! –preguntó el señor Leonhart con una expresión lastimera en la cara.

-Papá, yo… Oh no, ¿Qué pasó con Rupert, padre? –dijo Annie preocupada.

-¿Rupert? –dijo desconcertado.

Annie no tuvo más remedio que explicarle todo el asunto a su padre. Desde que ella adoptó a Rupert un mes atrás hasta el ataque del zorro.

-Así que mataste a ese zorro, ¿eh? –pronunció.

-¡Lo lamento mucho, papá! ¡No tuve opción! Me iba a morir. Tenía mucho miedo. No soy una asesina. Por favor… -decía Annie soltando muchas lágrimas.

-No, no te preocupes, hija –contestó su padre- Tranquilízate. No estoy molesto contigo sino orgulloso. Aprendiste a sobrevivir. Lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de tu amigo.

-Rupert… -pronunció Annie con una expresión sombría.

-Murió, Annie. Estaba en tus brazos pudriéndose –explicó el señor Leonhart- Yo no sabía que era tu "mascota". Así que lo tire de vuelta al río.

Annie no dijo ni una sola palabra más. Solo rompió en llanto tras escuchar las declaraciones de su padre. El cadáver de su amigo debería estar a muchos kilómetros de distancia tras haber sido arrastrado por el río. El señor Leonhart abrazó a su hija e intentó consolarla.

-Annie, esto no fue tu culpa. El mundo funciona así. El zorro mató a tu amigo porque quería alimentarse. Eso no es diferente de lo que hacemos nosotros con las vacas y las gallinas –explicó

-¿Por qué, padre? –preguntó Annie en lágrimas.

-Porque así funciona la supervivencia en la naturaleza. Nosotros, los seres humanos, somos animales pensantes. Nosotros también matamos animales como tu amigo para sobrevivir. Tú demostraste tu superioridad frente al zorro para que no te devorará o dime: ¿acaso te hubieras dejado asesinar por respeto a la vida del zorro?

Annie se secó las lágrimas tras escuchar las palabras de su padre.

-Annie, nunca debiste traer a esa nutria contigo. Su destino era morir en la naturaleza. Esos lazos emocionales que formaste con él no sirvieron de nada para prolongar su vida. Este mundo es cruel, Annie; y ninguna cosa que hagas podrá cambiar eso.

Esa lección quedó marcada con Annie para siempre. La muerte de Rupert era una de las miles de muertes que sufrían animales débiles e indefensos frente a los depredadores. ¿Eso convertía a los carnívoros en criaturas malvadas? Para nada, los carnívoros tenían que alimentarse y algunos de ellos cazaban para dar de comer a sus crías. De la misma manera que los granjeros sacrifican a su ganado para alimentar a sus hijos y vender la carne para sustentar la sociedad. Ese mismo escenario se repetía con los titanes y los humanos. Salvo que los titanes no lo hacían por sobrevivir, sino meramente por un morboso deseo de asesinar. Para Annie, ellos si eran malvados y ruines.

Annie acabó con otro titán de 15 metros durante su recorrido. El monstruo cayó en las calles de Trost para morir y desvanecerse.

-_Soy fuerte… Eso es lo que mi padre quiso decirme hace mucho tiempo. Los fuertes aplastan a los débiles y son capaces de hacer cosas grandes _–sentenció Annie en su mente- _Sin embargo, también es deber de los fuertes defender a los demás. ¿Eso no es acaso lo que tú me enseñaste, Mina? No todos pueden ser fuertes pero si todos pueden llegar a tener la oportunidad de vivir aunque sea un día más._

_Continuará…_

_-Los problemas no cesan para la humanidad durante la cruda defensa de Trost. Los cadetes de la tropa 104 se ven atrapados en una situación de vida o muerte en las cuales no parece haber esperanza alguna. Sin embargo, ignoran que a veces tan solo se necesita un pequeño empujón para salir adelante._


End file.
